Beacon Shenanigans
by Mechassault Man
Summary: A little side series that portrays what Team RWBY and all the others, including characters from other franchises, do in their past time. Crossover with a multitude of franchises.
1. Goji Trains Yang

**Beacon** **Shenanigans**

 **Goji trains Yang**

Yang, Goji and I were in Forever Fall, training Yang to get better with her Sun Dragon skills. Yang wanted to learn how to control and use her power at will, and she was having a little trouble.

"Alright, Yang. Focus your aura into your semblance. You need to in order to summon your dragon form!" Goji ordered. Yang tried to focus her aura, but all that happened is that she glowed for a second, and her glow went away.

"Damn it! Why can't I do this?!" Yang punched a tree off to her side and it fell over.

"Don't get upset, Yang. It takes time." Goji explained.

"Yes, you need to not rush into this." I added.

"But I want to learn this as soon as possible!" Yang shouted. Goji and I looked at each other and we didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you just need some rest. We can't train you if you're hot headed." Goji suggested.

"Ugh. Fine." We left the Forever Fall forest and tried again the next day.

 **12:00 AM Midnight...In Forever Fall...**

Yang didn't go to sleep that night. She snuck out after curfew and ran to Forever Fall. She was going to figure it out tonight. Once she got to a spot where she could train, she started to channel her aura again.

"Alright...Just like Goji said...Channel your aura...into my semblance...I can do this..." Yang was trying and trying, but she just couldn't transform. Her eyes turned red from aggravation and her hair lit up.

"I hate this...AArgh!" Yang was about to just practice her form when she heard a familiar voice.

"You probably don't want to do that." Goji was leaning against a tree behind her.

"Goji!?" Yang jumped up and was surprised by Goji being there. "What are you doing here? Were you stalking me?!" Yang shouted.

"Kinda. I heard you get up and I followed you." Goji said.

"Fucking stalker!" Yang shouted.

"Calm down. I don't want you to burn down Forever Fall, first of all, second, I want to help you. Remember, I can transform too. Now...go!" Goji had Yang continue to work on summoning her dragon form. Yang was focusing her aura into her semblance again. She started to glow. But, once again, it died down soon enough.

"Goddamn it!" Yang shouted.

"How do we do this..." Goji wondered.

 **5:00 AM Crack of Dawn...**

Goji had a cup of coffee in his hands as Yang was trying to transform again. He and Yang were tired beyond words, since they spent the last 5 hours trying to get Yang to transform.

"Okay..So...we've been at this for 5 hours now..." Goji stopped to see Yang burning up from anger.

"And we can't find out how to make you transform...How did you transform the last time, Yang?" Goji asked.

"Well, I was under pressure. But I want to transform under pressure or not." Yang said.

"That sounds like a good idea. The whole under pressure thing." Goji said.

"Alright, if you want to try that." Yang said.

"I will." Goji then attacked Yang quickly and she stumbled back.

"What the hell?!" Yang shouted.

"You said you transformed under pressure. This is that under pressure thing you were talking about." Goji then charged at Yang again, and this time, she backed up and threw a punch at Goji. Goji dodged it, and backed up a few feet.

"Come at me, Yang, and you'll transform." Goji said.

"Argh!" Yang charged at Goji again, and this time, she missed completely and got mad.

"Come on, Yang! Punch me!" Goji shouted.

"Argh!" Yang then started to glow. She wasn't trying to, though. She then started to glow yellow, and she then turned into a glowing light.

"Yes...Yes!" Goji shouted.

"I am going to get you, Goji!" Yang shouted. The light dissappeared and she started to grow. She grew to her 12 foot, M-cup sided amazonian goddess, and she then grew to her dragon form.

"Yes!" Goji shouted.

"I will take you down, GojiGrimlockSaurus!" Dragon Yang shouted, or Aurora.

"Uh oh." Goji then saw Aurora spew out a fireball and he dodged it.

"Aurora! Enough! You can probably transform at will, now! So enough!" Goji shouted. Aurora transformed back and she was once again, Yang Xiao Long. Yang was out of breath from transforming.

"Good. Now you can probably transform for a good long while! Nice job!" Goji congratulated Yang. However, Yang fell into Goji's arms. She was tired from the transformation.

"Damn...well, at least you are able to transform now..." Goji remarked.

 **1 hour later...**

Yang had woken up a few minutes ago and is trying to transform again. She was able to do it. And he did it again, and again, and again. Until she was able to transform for over 3 hours. Which, in Goji and everyone else's opinion, is pretty damn long. Now that Yang was able to summon her dragon form at will, she was ready for whatever came her way.

 **FIN**


	2. Weirdmagetton: Beacon

**Beacon** **Shenanigans**

 **Weirdmagetton: Beacon**

Goji was walking back to his dorm room after doing weight lifting and cardiovascular exercises in the gym. When he was opening the door, however, a flamethrower of sorts was somehow attached the door by a string that activated it! It burned his freaking hair and head off! His head was on fire literally! He rushed to the toilet and just when I thought it would cool my head down, the whole bathroom exploded!

*POING!* Goji stopped at the stairs and when he found what he actually stepped on...he found out that he stepped on the sharp end of a nail!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Goji fell down the stairs and he broke a string along the way. When he fell down onto floor, the next thing he knew a black pillar came down crashing onto him from the stairs! He and the pillar crashed through the 2nd and 1st floor and was literally flattened into a human rug in the basement!

"Uh, What as that noise?!" I asked as I went down to the sound of the crash.

"Ugh...Mecha...is that you...? I'm...down here!..." a flattened GojiGrimlockSaurus said.

"Wait-Goji?!" I started to run to him.

"Stop! Watch your step..." Goji pointed to the sharp nail on the stairs.

"Oh...Wait a minute...Alright..." I slowly walked down the stairs, looking ever so vigilant. I eventually got Goji off the ground and off the pillar.

"Th-Thanks..." Goji thanked me, slightly hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm good...I just need my aura to heal my excess wounds." Goji's body started to glow. His aura was healing his giant wound in his foot, and his marks from being a human rug.

"It's dark in here." Goji noticed how almost pitch black the basement was, "I don't remember the game room always being like this."

"Somebody busted the lights out. Goji, do you have a lighter?" I asked Goji.

"Uh...yeah. I do." Goji gave me the lighter.

When I lit the lighter, however, we were greeted with the horrifying sight of being surrounded by boxes of Dust dynamite that say ACME TNT all over!

Goji gulped with me while sweating all over as both said with dread,

"Oh. Crap."

Then the dorm shook as the entire basement was destroyed by the dynamite lit by Goji's lighter!

"What the hell was that?!" Yang shouted. She walked down the stairs, until she was, like Goji, stabbed in the foot by a sharp nail.  
"OWW!" Yang put her hand on her foot. She fell to the floor, with her assets jiggling on the floor. She got up, and dusted herself off.

"Hey Yang." I flipped on Goji's lighter and it revealed me and Goji near black to the core from all the dynamite.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Yang asked.

"This wise guy put a giant nail on the stairs for me, and I fell down into the basement. Then, Mecha over here came down. It was dark, so we lit a lighter and we saw a TON of dynamite in here, and then we blew up down here." Goji explained.

"What?!" Yang said.

"Yeah. We don't know why. Or more importantly, WHO put the nail there." I said.

"That would be me." A voice echoed into the basement. It was Cardin Winchester, along with his team.

"Oh. Cardin." I said.

"So it was you and your goons all along, Cardin!" Goji roared out with fury in his voice.

"Yeah...you losers had this coming for a long time!" Cardin declared.

"Why you!" Yang's eyes went red with rage and her hair went ablaze as she cracked her knuckles!

"I told you this was not a good idea to go along with Kevin's idea!" Russell Thrush complained to his leader.

"As long as we get paid and we get what we want by doing...THRUSH! You're not supposed to say that!" Cardin hollered in indignation at Russell's blurting out.

"Wait did you say Kevin?!" I asked.

"Hey! None of your business!" Cardin yelled before he and Russell were tackled and punched furiously by Yang!

"YOU BITCH!"

"Yang! Stop!" I shouted as I tried to grab Yang and get her off of Cardin. No matter how much I wanted her to continue to hit Cardin, we needed information.

"Back off! He's MINE!" Yang punched Cardin in the face. Cardin spit some blood out, and his face was getting bruises.

"Goji! Need some help!" I shouted for Goji to help me get Yang off. Russel, Sky, and Dove helped Cardin away from Yang. When we finally got Yang away from Cardin and vice versa, Yang wiped some blood off her face from Cardin's beating. We held Yang back, kept her about 5 feet away from Cardin.

"That was fun." Yang growled.

"Yang. We need information. Cardin?!" Goji looked at the slightly beaten Cardin Winchester.

"What.?" Cardin looked at Yang, who's hair was still slightly ablaze and eyes were still red.

"What did you mean, Kevin's idea?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." Cardin growled.

"Grr!" Yang pushed Goji away and tried to punch Cardin again.

"If you want a even more messed up face by the hands Yang, I suggest you cooperate." I said.

"Cardin?" Sky asked.

"Fine! Here's what happened!" Cardin started to explain.

"So we were just picking on that brown Rabbit Faunus from that fashionista's team like usual when she was carrying books by herself. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a whole mess of Tarantulas dropped on top of us and we were all crawling with these nasty little buggers!"

Cardin and his team were screaming and hollering like crazy with Velvet screaming in terror of the some of the Tarantulas that landed on top of her!

What they didn't notice was that there was a young man by the name of Kevin as he secretly pressed the button that opened several canisters of gasoline up from the ceiling of the hallway. Gasoline poured onto Team CRDL and the spiders. Then Kevin lit up his match and threw onto a streak of gasoline and the fire burned through the carpeted floor and surged onto the Cardin and his teammates burning both them and the Tarantulas.

"AH! FIRE! I'm on FIRE!" Cardin hollered in terror.

"Quick to the swimming pool!" All four of them ran like burning headless chickens as they ran out from the school and into the Swimming room. Then all of them simultaneously jumped into the pool and steam flowed from the pool as the water washed the fire off.

However, they were not out of danger, yet as Kevin placed wires attached to tiny portable generators with electric dust within them into the water. He hid up on the rooftop as he was remote-controlling a swimming robotic lobster that had the wires to its antenna.

Kevin pressed on the button that made the lobster generate power to the generators and the entire pool surged with electricity as Cardin and his friends were electrocuted with their skeletons illuminated briefly in between shocks. The lobster robot remained unharmed by the electric currents supercharging the pool!

"Why were you making fun of Velvet?!" Yang shouted.

"It's what we do." Cardin said.

"That's not cool, man." I said.

"Yeah. Stop." Goji said.

"Would you let me continue?" Cardin yelled.

"Fine. Continue." Yang growled.

"So, after we got the fire off our heads, we tracked that little guy down. When we found him, we talked to him." Cardin explained.

"What was that for?!" Cardin yelled at Kevin.

"Hehehe..." Kevin laughed at them.

"What's so funny?!" Cardin shouted.

"You...You're faces...They were so funny! You guys were all like...AHHH!" Kevin made a face.

"LISTEN, you little kid...What. Do. You. Want. Why did you do this?" Cardin asked.

"I have my eyes set on a few kids. This one guy...His name is Goji. You may have seen him. The other was a kid by the name of Mechassault, or Mecha. I want you to do my dirty work and set up a prank on these guys." Kevin explained.

"You make a convincing argument kid. I wanted to get them for a while now...But Why do we need to do your dirty work?" Cardin asked.

"Because I'm too young to enter Beacon Academy. You guys, however, are already in Beacon. You guys can do my dirty work...and I'll pay you nicely.." Kevin showed around 500 lein.

"Woah!" Dove wanted to take the money out of his hands.

"No." Cardin said.

"Excuse me?" Kevin said.

"I'm not going to do your dirty work. C'mon, guys." Cardin went to leave, but Kevin pressed a button on a remote and it had a flamethrower pressed in their faces.

"You can leave, with your head burned to a crisp. Or you can take the job." Kevin manipulated Cardin. Cardin looked around and looked Kevin in the eye.

"Fine, kid. I'll set up your stupid prank." Cardin took the plans and walked away.

"Are you sure about this, Cardin?" Russel asked.

"Yes. I'm going to. Do you have a problem with it?!" Cardin asked.

"No. No." Russel shook his head.

"Think of it like getting Jaune back after what happened in Forever Fall." Cardin explained.

"Yeah. I want to get that little bitch back again." Russel growled.

"Well, then it's settled. Let's go." Cardin and his team walked out.

"So that's how this all started," Cardin finished explaining.

"Ah-hah...And that would explain why you put the nail on the stairs and had that pillar rigged to drop on me!" Goji said as he rubbed his tummy.

"And the flamethrower and the nitroglycerine in the toilet from earlier," Mecha added in.

"And my foot hurt from stepping on that nail, you freaking retards!" Yang screamed as she still nursed her foot.

"But there's only one question: How and who gave you all of this dynamite?" Goji asked.

"Why don't you look behind?!" Cardin and his goons snickered as they pointed their fingers behind us.

"Huh?" All three of us were perplexed.

Mecha, Goji, and Yang turned our heads behind us and we saw a black duck with a white ring on his neck wearing a business hat and suit.

"Hello, chumps," said the duck while Mecha and Yang were stunned with their jaws dropped to the floor as they instantly recognized him.

"Oh hi, Daffy," Goji absentmindedly dismissed him as a complete stranger for seconds before he finally realized who he was talking to. Then his eyes went wide as saucers and cartoonishly popped out of his skull!

"D-Daffy?!" Goji yelled.

"Hiya, customers! I see that you had a blast with my company's TNT dynamite. And I'm pretty sure that Yang would like to have one, wouldn't you say?" Daffy stretched his head and neck close to Yang's face with his eyes having beating hearts creeping her out.

"Oookkaaayyy! Intrusion of personal space, duck!" Yang punched him and blasted him in the face with her Ember Celica causing the duck's face to be blackened with soot.

"Ah...she's fiery! I like that," Daffy broke the fourth wall speaking to the reader.

"Daffy?! What are you doing here and how on Remnant do you know Yang?!" Mecha questioned the cartoonish duck.

"I represent the Acme Corporations and I was the one who helped Team CRDL deliver the TNT to here for you folks on behalf of our client, Kevin," Daffy answered.

"I knew it! I knew that Kevin troublemaker couldn't have been the one to have all that type of equipment alone without having a third party to back him up!" Goji finally put the pieces together.

"Presto! And for that you get the privilege of being sent to the broken moon courtesy of Wild E. Coyote's innovative Dust-Powered Rocket Booster!" Daffy exclaimed happily.

"WHAT?!" All three were suddenly strapped to a huge red and white rocket with Dust-powered engines and the next culprit was none other than the cunning Wild E. Coyote in his mad scientist outfit.

"Not to worry! In this rocket you will have the suits supplied with oxygen tanks and food canisters needed for basic survival out in the moon. And the food will last you for two weeks, which is a pretty good deal if you ask me." Daffy explained.

"It's a lousy deal, you traitorous, good-for-nothing vulture! Let us go!" Yang roared as she struggled to get out of the titanium ropes.

"Come on! This is once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to go out on a romantic honeymoon with your two boyfriends here," Daffy teased her.

"They're not my boyfriends!" Yang was infuriated with her eyes screaming for blood!

"Yeah!" I shouted.

Daffy ignored her as he said to the crowd.

"Are you boys ready?!"

Wild E. Coyote thumbed up while Cardin, Sky, Thrush, and Dove put on their sunglasses and smiled with mischievous, evil glees saying,

"Ready to see the fireworks!"

"Good! Muhahahaha!" Daffy laughed.

"You deceitful bitch!" Mecha, Yang, and Goji yelled all at once!

"Blast off!" Daffy directed to the Coyote, who hit the launch button, which caused the rocket to launch into the atmosphere and beyond into space.

"NOOOOOOOO!" All three of them screamed in despair while Daffy laughed about psychotically,

"WOOHOO! WOOHOO! WOOHOO!"

"Bon voyage!" Cardin waved farewell the to the three unwilling travelers now sent to the shattered moon.

"And the TNT Driller should be also sending the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR a 20 mile journey down into Remnant's Core as well! WOOHOO! WOOHOO!"

"WHAT?! That's not what we agreed on!" Cardin roared out his outrage and disbelief.

A Drilling Tank with massive laser drill had the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR locked up inside the machine with the vehicle on auto-pilot to some destination unknown deep within Remnant!

"This is not how I want to spend my vacation!" Jaune complained with terror in his voice as his face was now sick as he was on the verge of throwing up!

Goji, Yang and I were flying up in space. We put on our oxygen suits, and we were just hanging in the atmosphere.

"So. That deceitful bitch sent us into space." I said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Yang growled.

"Hey! I'm not the one who fell into the basement with a giant nail." I remarked.

"And Team RWBY and JNPR are currently inside a machine." Goji summed up.

"Yeah. Uh, so...HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?!" I shouted.

"Let us think, man." Goji said.

"Well think fast! Cause' I'm not going to let Team RWBY and Team JNPR die in a machine!" I shouted.

"Wait. I got it." Yang said.

"What?" Goji and I both asked.

"I need to turn into a dragon." Yang said.

"Uh, Yang, how are you going to do that here?!" I asked.

"I'll think of something." Yang replied.

"But we can't do it in space!" Goji said.

"I can do it." Yang started to channel her aura into her semblance, and she started to grow into her 9'2" amazonian figure. She started to transform into a dragon once again. Her wings spread out and she was golden as the sun.

"Let's go. Let's get that deceitful asshole back." Aurora said.

Meanwhile. Beacon Academy was in chaos as a portal from an alternate universe called Looney Tune Land and Toon Town opened. Crazy, loony toons of sorts ran through the portal and immediately began to drive everyone bananas and loco crazy with their gags and wacky mannerisms.

Velvet was being chased by a loony, oversexed womanizer who was an anthropomorphic wolf wearing a gentleman suit.

The Animaniacs or the Warner Brothers, Wakko and Yakko yelled, "Hello Nurse!" upon seeing Glynda Goodwitch and began bombarding her with kisses and all before the vice-principal could do anything to stop them.

Dot was man hogging Sun Wukong all to herself as she had fallen in love with his muscled abs.

The Tasmanian Devil was chasing Team CRDL as he whirled about in a frenzy tornado towards them!

Coco was running as if her life depended upon it away from Pepe le Pew the amorous Skunk.

And many more with Vale being caught into the mix with an angry Yosemite Sam shooting holes through Roman Torchwick and his suit.

Marvin the Martian and Mojo Jojo were destroying the city of Vale with their ingenious machines of destruction while taking out several of the Grimm that have gotten into the city.

The Gangreen Gang were vandalizing the city blocks.

The Road Runner was beeping and meeping as his speed tore up the highways.

Etc., etc., etc., etc...

Then Team RWB and Team JNPR's final destination was into a lost hidden world of dinosaurs fed by the volcanic activity of Remnant's core and the Dust Crystals surrounding the ancient paradise.

Meanwhile...Yang, Goji, and I were flying over Beacon Academy, which was nearly in ruins.

"What. The Hell?" I asked.

"I don't know either." Goji said.

"Well, we'll need to find Daffy, Cardin and his goons, and Team RWBY and JNPR." Dragon Yang roared.

"Yeah. We'll need to look for them. And once we get on the ground, we'll take them down." I said.

"Got it." Goji said.

"Let's do this." Dragon Yang started to fly over to Beacon.

In Ozpin's office tower...

"Hmm...Is that Goji and Mecha? Persistant little bitches...Cardin. You and your team will dispatch of them. I have big plans for Yang, though. Take them alive." Daffy ordered. Cardin and his team were consumed in a dark aura, kinda like how people are possessed by others.

"Yes...Master..." Cardin and his team went down to the grounds of Beacon.

"Now...I need someone to fight Yang...Hmm...I know..." An image came out onto his holographic table. Leone. And Tifa. LEONE AND TIFA.

"I need to summon them. And use them to take her out." Daffy then gave off a evil laugh and started to put in a phone call.

Back on Beacon's Grounds...

Dragon Yang dropped Goji and Mechassault off on the grounds. Yang actually became exhausted from transforming and immediately transformed back, and fell to the floor. Goji caught her.

"Yang? Yang!" Goji shook her to see if she's awake.

"She's exhausted from using her semblance. Give her time." I then sensed something. I felt like someone was watching us. I turned to see Team CRDL, slowly walking towards the three.

"Cardin!? Sky! Wha-What did he do to you?" I shouted.

"He showed us the truth. That you are corrupting this world. We are here to cleanse it! Face!" Cardin took out his mace.

"Your!" Cardin held it and was in his fighting stance.

"DOOM!" Cardin charged at me. I unsheathed my katana and made a clean slice in Cardin's chest. He fell down. Sky came at me with his Halbird. He had extended range with his halberd, so there was no way that I was able to attack him head on.

"Mecha! I got this!" Goji walked in front of me and he used his grappling hooks to bring Sky closer to him. As He was reeled in, Goji did a spinning move, and his claws went right through Sky's chest. He fell down as well. Russel then came charging at us with his twin daggers. He spun in a corkscrew and he was going to slash at Goji. I stepped in front of him and blocked his daggers with my sword. Russel came behind me, and I switched to my cannon mode. I aimed it behind me, and I said:

"See ya." I fired the cannon and sent Russel flying. The last was Dove, who had is traditional bronze short sword.

"I got this." I said. I went right in front of him and fired my cannon. It propelled me up into the air, and I went right behind him. While in the air, I switched back to my katana and slashed his head. He fell to the floor. Everyone transformed back to their normal selves. They were still unconscious, though. I went back to Goji.

"You were just showing off." Goji remarked.

"Whatever. Let's find Daffy." I was stopped by Goji.

"But what about Yang?" Goji asked.

"We can't worry about her now. Let's just go." Goji and I faced Beacon Academy, partially in ruins, and we were ready to storm the castle. Little did we know, that Cardin wasn't out yet! He got up, and he was about to take us out with one single swipe.

"Look Out!"

CLANG!

We looked back and we saw Yang, blocking the blow with her Ember Celica. She was struggling to get Cardin off her.

"Argh! You...You messed with my friends...you took my sister to somewhere bad...You aren't going to be forgiven!" Yang pushed Cardin off and she punched him in the chest, and sent him flying 50 feet back with one punch.

"Yang! You saved us!" I shouted.

"It...was...nothing..." Yang fell back down. We rushed to her aid.

"Here. I always had one just in case..." Goji took out a cup. He handed it to Yang. She opened it, and it had her favorite drink: A Strawberry Sunrise.

"You always had one...hehe..That's very caring of you..." Yang whispered as she drank it.

"Ahh! So refreshing!" Yang was almost immediately recharged. She got up, and the three of us were ready to take down Daffy.

"Not so fast." We looked forward and saw two figures: A darkened Leone and Tifa Lockhart.

"Leone...Tifa?!" Yang looked at both with fear.

"Daffy got to them too?!" I shouted.

"I guess we'll have to go through them.." Goji growled.

"No. Just the girl. We want her." Tifa said.

"We think we're just going to let you fight Yang without us?!" I shouted.

"No. Guys. Go!" Yang shouted.

"Wha-What?!" Goji looked at Yang.

"I can fight them." Yang stood firm.

"I'm not going to let you fight them alone!" Goji shouted.

"Yes, you are. Mecha. GO. Finish this fight. I'll catch up if I can." Yang ordered.

"Got it. Goji. Let's go." I grabbed Goji and we ran off to Beacon Academy. Leone and Tifa let us pass. Goji looked at Yang, with tears in his eyes, and said:

"Make it out alive." Goji said.

"I will." Yang whispered. Goji and I dissappeared.

"I've been looking forward to this..." Leone said.

"So have I. I've been waiting for a rematch." Tifa growled.

"Leone...Tifa...This isn't you!" Yang shouted. She put her fists up.

"I will beat the darkness out of you." Yang said.

"No, you'll come with us after we beat you." Leone made very clear.

"Shall we, Leone?" Tifa asked.

"Let's fight!" Leone, Tifa, and Yang charged at each other. Tifa and Leone threw a punch, and Yang hit both of them with her own fists, and it caused a shockwave.

Meanwhile... the portal was still open.

And coming out from the portal are toons that are less belligerent and more heroic and they were none other than:

Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, Woody the Woodpecker, Speedy Gonzales, Aladdin and the Genie, The Flintstone Family, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Fifi the Cat, the Powerpuff Girls, Hello Nurse, Johnny Bravo, Droopy the Dog, Scooby Doo and the Mystery Inc., the Jetsons, Teen Titans, Totally Spies, and Hanna Barbera's Godzilla!

"Oh boy...looks like our turn from Albuquerque, might be in for some rough economical times," Bugs half-joked.

"It will be if we don't do something about your quacky friend over there, Bugs!" Mickey pointed his gloved finger over to where Daffy was ruling like a despicable evil emperor.

"Yeah. Looks like we better split up if we need to cover more ground!" Bugs observed the situation.

"Ri think so. Scooby thinks that's a great plan!" Scooby gave out his signature horse-like chuckle.

"Scoob's right. Splitting up may not be such a bad idea after all," Shaggy agreed with his canine companion.

"Exactly. Me, Bubbles, and Buttercup know what to do. We will deal with Mojo Jojo!" Blossom declared.

"Yay! We get to save the day for another universe!" Bubbles cheered with such childish charm.

"As long as it is Monkey Brains we're fighting, I have no problem with that!" Buttercup punched her fists together.

The super-powered girls immediately zoomed after the superpowered chimpanzee genius that's currently rampaging through Vale in robot of his own likeness.

"I'll deal with Rooting-Tootin Sam over there, even though that guy with the fake eyelashes and corny orange hair and bowler hat is no cupcake in terms of innocence," Then Bugs turns to the readers, "I know you haters might hate me if I do this...but I will!"

Bugs burrowed into the streets and was now digging his way into Vale's city district where Yosemite Sam was trouncing mercilessly upon Roman Torchwick.

"Well..." Mickey spotted Maleficent wreaking havoc upon the Atlesian Fleet in her dragon form spitting out green fire from her mouth. "Looks like I'll deal with her!"

Mickey called upon his magic to transform into the Sorcerer and he poofed himself to disappear to fight the dragon.

The Flintstones decided to teach the Gangreen Gang more than a couple of life's lessons the green-skinned punks missed out by doing it the yabba-dabba-doo way as they all charged into battle with Dino by their side.

Donald Duck and Foghorn Leghorn raced to Ozpin's office tower to give their fellow black-feathered bird a piece of their minds.

Aladdin and the Genie knew that Jafar was somewhere in the city so they both rode on the magical carpet to search Vale for him.

Speedy Gonzales raced after the Road Runner as he volunteered to snap the bird out of Daffy's spell.

Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab went after a familiar group of weasels to settle the score with them with Woody the Woodpecker joining alongside the duo.

Jessica Rabbit had an idea of how to deal with a certain h*** wolf to save a poor rabbit Faunus with Droopy the Dog seemingly on board with her plan.

The Jetson family were going to battle Marvin the Martian.

The Totally Spies were now using their spy gadgets and a drilling machine of their own to rescue Teams RWB and JNPR from being eaten by dinosaurs within Remnant's Core.

The rest of the heroic toons went their separate ways to deal with their fellow toons gone out of control with Godzilla growling in determination and animosity towards the growing hordes of Grimm that were rampaging into the city's borders.

Meanwhile...

"ARGH!" Yang was punched in the gut by Leone. She was sent 10 feet back. She had blood trickling down her face.

I can't beat these two...They're too strong!" Yang thought.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back?" Leone taunted. Yang looked down. Her eyes turned crimson red. Her golden mane was set ablaze.

"Argh...Time to go bye-bye for you two..." Yang charged at Leone and Tifa.

In Ozpin's office...

Goji and I entered the room, with Daffy sitting in Ozpin's chair.

"Ah. Goji and Mechassault. I've been waiting for you."

"What do you want with us, Daffy?" I asked.

"Yang's power." Daffy explained.

"Huh?!" Goji shouted.

"You see, Goji, you know I always wanted god like power since I was young. I wanted it so badly. But when I heard of this giant monster battle at Beacon, I knew you were involved. But the second one suprised me. She was able to stop your power with her bare hands. Kinda strong. No. REALLY strong. So, I decided to take a visit. I hired all these others to do my dirty work. Kevin, Cardin and his goons, and thanks to the power of Bill Cypher, I was able to summon all these people to rain havoc among Remnant!" Daffy explained.

Suddenly, Leone and Tifa emerged from an elevator. They were slightly bloodied from Yang, but they had her in their custody.

"Yang!" Goji shouted. Yang was being dragged on the floor by her hair. Leone was tugging on it.

"Owww! Watch the hair!" Yang said.

"Shut up." Tifa growled.

"Yang's incapacitated?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Tifa said.

"Bring her to me." Leone threw Yang close to Daffy.

"Hello, sweetheart." Daffy kissed Yang on the cheek.

"Fuck you." Yang replied.

"Feisty...I like that." Daffy remarked.

"Are you ready to preform the ritual?" Tifa asked.

"Yes." Daffy plucked a strand off of Yang's dirtied, golden mane.

"Hey!" Yang said with weakness.

Daffy took the strand and ate it.

"Eww! Gross!" Yang said.

Daffy then started to grow. Since part of Yang's power came from her hair, Daffy was being transferred with all of Yang's godly powers. He was growing in size. He started to levetate in the air. He yelled with a booming voice:

"I am a god now! I say that you three are my first prey!" Daffy pointed a finger at Goji, Yang and I and we all waited for our death. The finger shot out a bolt of light. Yang, however, blocked the bolt with her arm.

"Wha-" Daffy was at a loss for words as Yang levetated to reach his level.

"Just because you took my powers doesn't mean that I lost mine. So, I'd like my hair strand back. Oh, wait. I totally forgot. You took it." Yang's eyes started to turn crimson red.

"Go back to where you came from." Yang's eyes turned completely red. She was using all her power to suck all the animated characters and fix everything that happened. Including Daffy. All the darkness that overtook Tifa and Leone? Dissapearring. They were turning back to their old selves. Yang was fixing the landscape. She was restoring Beacon Academy.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Yang gave out a near death scream as she completely destroyed Ozpin's office, having Herself, Mechassault, Goji, Tifa, and Leone fly out. They were knocked out cold.

"NOOOO! I can't be sent back! NOO!" Daffy was being sucked into the portal along wit all the other craziness that he brought with it. The portal then closed. Daffy, all the cartoon characters, and the landscape was gone. Everything was back to normal. Team RWBY And Team JNPR got back to Beacon, an everyone was okay. Except for one heroine. Yang. She was lying down on the ground, with wounds all around her. Her clothes were torn, and she was not doing good. Goji and I woke up first from the blast, to see Yang unconscious. Goji ran to her side.

"YANG! No!" Goji shook her. She didn't respond.

"She might've sacrificed herself to save us. She may be gone." I said.

"NO! I don't believe she's gone!" Goji shouted. He looked back at Yang and whispered while in tears,

"Please...come back to us, my love..." Goji lay his head on her chest. He and Yang lay still. Everyone deluded around Goji and Yang. Yang's finger than twitched.

"Yang!" Goji shouted. Yang looked at Goji while blushing a little.

"Goji...is everyone here?" Yang asked.

"Y-yes..." Goji answered.

"Good. Than everyone can see this." Yang took Goji's head and locked lips with him. They kissed for a while.

"Wow...good job, man." I remarked.

Yang and Goji were deep in their kissing with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watching the scene unfold with others like Teams CFVY, SSSN, and even CRDL.

Some like Pyrrha, Weiss, and Velvet were floored by the open display of affection, while Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and the rest were cheering for the young couple.

Then after Yang and Goji were finished kissing each other for a breath of fresh air, they saw Genie blowing out party bells and trumpets announcing through a megaphone,

"Aw, isn't this lovely and wonderful?! True love reigned supreme after punching evil right in the face! Let's all give a round applause to the Dragon Warrior and her boyfriend here!"

Everyone in Beacon Academy were flabbergasted as they heard audience clapping for them coming from the broken fourth wall.

"And now I present to you on this lovely TV here, our special message to you from our co-sponsors, Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny!"

Genie popped out a huge panoramic screen using his magic and the screen showed a Disney logo and a Looney Tunes/Warner Bros logo that gave way to the happy and grateful faces of Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse along with all the other toons and others that have been restored back to their normal selves in Toon Town!

"Huh... alright... Cool." I remarked.

"So...are these guys staying with us at Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! Do you think we're staying in that dimension with that nut case?" Mickey said.

"Alright then. Ozpin! We're going to need some dorms checked out!" I shouted.

"What?! No No No! If they do that, we're going to have a catastrophic merging of the two worlds and what I mean that is that both our worlds are going to explode!" Goji explained and shaking his hands to say this is a bad idea!

"Uh...then what should we do with them?" I asked.

"Look we should tell them that they have to go back to their dimension. There's no other way around it. This isn't some fairy tale story with a happy ending for everyone exactly. So either they go back and keep that lunatic locked up or we're going to have to force them because I'm not going to have a repeat of last time!" Goji stated very clearly.

"Aww...Alright. Sorry guys, you're going to have to send you back. Like Goji says, we'll destroy our world if you don't." I said.

"We understand. Farewell." Mickey announced to the rest of the toons that they were leaving. They opened a portal and left with waves and goodbyes. Then, the portal closed and Beacon was back to it's normal self again. Goji looked back into Yang's eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but...I love you, Goji." Yang whispered.

"I love you too..." Goji lifted up Yang and they went back into Beacon wrapped in each other's arms. I will admit, I shed a few tears watching them embrace and admit their love for each other. But, we weren't done yet.

"Yang! Goji!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" They both shouted.

"What are we going to do about Team CRDL?" I asked.

"Hmm...Let me beat them up!" Yang shouted.

"Wait wait wait a minute... we were just forced into this! This wasn't any of our own accord!" Cardin tried pleading with Yang, but his plea fell on deaf ears as she stomped towards him and his team, who were shivering in utter terror at this point.

"That's different from what I heard last time," Yang said with deadly vitriol in her voice as she stomped menacingly to them. She wasn't alone as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake joined in to vent their anger upon the troublemakers that contributed to leading them into such a ridiculous, out-of-control situation.

"Yeah... from what Yang told us, you were doing it to get back at Jaune for humiliating you earlier at Forever Fall when we were collecting the sap at the time," Ruby affirmed Yang's earlier statements with her Crescent Rose unfurled into its scythe mode.

"Hold on! You're not supposed to point your weapons at your fellow students, which means us!" Cardin tried to use that excuse with his friends joining in to help their leader.

"Yeah! You girls are going to be in serious trouble if this goes any further," Russell Thrush defended Cardin.

"That's why we are outside of school grounds in Forever Fall, you morons! You think we're going to let you slip away unpunished for what you've done to bring such a calamity upon us?" Weiss aggressively asserted her cold rage onto Team CRDL with her Myrtenaster pointed out them.

Cardin gulped hard.

"And besides the Headmaster and the teachers have been through a lot and it'll be for a while for them to settle down after what happened. Besides, this is quite a rare opportunity for me to cut loose. I heard what you did to Velvet, you despicable scum!" Blake's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits that signified her rage.

"Why do you care for her, you condescending bitch?!" Dove yelled angrily at her.

"Because..." Blake took her bow off to reveal her Cat Faunus heritage with her cat ears exposed, "I'm a Faunus myself. And I can no longer stand by and watch you discriminate her any more!"

Team CRDL was dumbfounded and speechless upon her reveal of her Faunus heritage until Cardin roared out his outrage while mocking them,

"So all this time you were a bloody, filthy Faunus trying to hide as a human. Hah! I knew it, I suspected it when I notice your bow move, but now that you foolishly exposed yourself, this gives me more reason to beat the crap out of you and your childish kid of a leader!"

Cardin rushed forward with his mace out, but when he was about to attack, Yang beat him to the punch literally as she socked him in the face!

Cardin was sent sprawling back to his team.

"Hey, in case you assholes have forgotten, we're going to beat you up! Not the other way around!" Yang hollered at them with her eyes red and hair erupted in flames.

"Yeah, you bullies have been asking for this for a long time!" Ruby hollered as well as she was trigger happy to mess them up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Can we have one last chance to talk about this like civilized people?!" Russell tried to appease to their rational side one last time to save their own hides.

"Nope." Ruby simply answered.

"No last-minute chances for us to say we're sorry?" Sky nervously asked with sweat dripping down his face.

"Not a chance." Yang, Weiss, and Weiss said unanimously with their eyes glowing.

Team CRDL whimpered like scared little girls, which was pretty ironic since they were going to be beaten the crap out of them by teenage girls with deadly weapons.

"PUNISH THEM!" Ruby yelled her order.

Girly screams from Team CRDL could be heard as Jaune's team finished defending the area from Grimm when they heard the screams.

"Should we go there and intervene, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Um...no. Not this time and besides, it rather be wise for us not to get caught up in the dragon's wrath when she's set off like that. Isn't that right, Goji?" Jaune turned to Goji, who just decapitated a Boarbatusk with his Raptor Talons. Goji gave an eye wink and a thumbs up in response.

About 2 Minutes later...

"Ahh! Stop it!" Cardin pleaded. Ruby used her semblance to trap them by running in front of them.

"Oh no!" Cardin led his team off to the right, but were blocked by Blake.

"Damn!" Russel ran to the left, but were blocked by Weiss. They had nowhere left to run.

"Uh...hey, ladies, let's talk about this!" Cardin had his hands out as he was trying to keep the girls from walking any closer.

"Stop!" Yang's voice roared.

"Eh?" Ruby and the others looked back. They saw Yang, Tifa, Leone, and me, all slowly walking towards them.

"They're ours. Go on." Yang said.

"But..." Ruby protested.

"I know you want in on the action too, Ruby, but those nut heads sent me off to space. Along with Mechassault and Goji. They also caused Tifa and Leone to be consumed by some darkness. I think we get the most revenge here." Yang explained.

"Can I be a part of it too?" Goji ran up.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be at my grasp?" Yang asked.

"I can take it. I held my own against you, remember?" Goji pointed out.

"Right. Still going to train me?" Yang asked.

"Uh, yeah! But let's worry about them." Goji pointed to Team CRDL standing there, wetting their pants from nervousness.

"Get out of here. We'll be a while." Tifa remarked.

"Yeah. Trust the three powerhouse hitters here." I remarked.

"Oh boy..." Ruby slowly backed up. Weiss and Blake also backed away and let the five close in on them.

"Eep!" Cardin let out a girly scream as they closed in on them. Mechassault and Goji took off their weapons and threw them aside. Yang cracked her knuckles. Tifa snapped her neck to the side. And Leone...activated her Imperial Arms. She wasn't too happy either.

"Hey there you little bitches." Yang clenched her fists.

"We didn't like that you turned us into minions." Tifa remarked.

"Same here." Leone growled.

"I suggest you get what you deserve. Right, Goji?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. They've had it coming for 4 Volumes now. Finally, we can knock some sense into him." Goji remarked.

"Listen. Girls. Can we just talk about this? It's all for nothing." Cardin asked.

"Nope."

"Shall we?" I asked.

"This'll be fun." Everyone then charged at Team CRDL. Jaune and Pyrrha were standing off in the distance.

"Well, they got what they deserved." Jaune remarked.

"I hated those fools." Pyrrha added.

"Everyone did." Jaune remarked.

"Let's let them have some time alone. They need it." Pyrrha and Jaune walked away from the sounds of punching.

 **FIN**


	3. Bar Fights and Tina Armstrong? (Part 1)

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Bar Fights and Tina Armstrong?**

 **1 Week after Daffy's invasion...**

6:00 PM

I called up Goji, Yang, Tifa, and Leone for a night full of fun. I decided to take them somewhere they could get a little crazy. I called them and asked for them to meet me in Vale at 6:00. They all arrived, and were waiting for me.

"Why are we here?" Goji asked.

"Mecha called for us. I don't know why, but let's just...wait." Yang said. Then, they heard the sound of a Red and white Ford Mustang being driven up the street. It was Mechassault, who was driving it. He rolled down the window, and yelled:

"Hop in!" Yang was the first to say:

"Shotgun!" And sprinted to the seat.

"Aww..." Leone remarked. Everyone else got in the back seat, and they drove off into Vale.

"Why did you ask us to come down here?" Yang asked.

"I wanted to just have a little get together with my favorite huntresses and friends. So, I'm taking you all to a bar. Just to blow off some steam." I explained.

"What?!" Yang shouted.

"Aww hell yeah!" Leone shouted.

"It'd be nice to hang with you all!" Goji remarked.

"And nice so I don't have to make the drinks for once." Tifa remarked. So, I drove down Vale until I found our bar. The Vale Saloon. One of the most popular joints in Vale. We popped our way in and made our way to the bar. We all sat down and requested for our drinks.

"What can I get you ladies and men tonight?" The bartender asked.

"Strawberry Sunrise. No Ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." Yang ordered.

"I'll have a Pinã Colada." Tifa requested.

"Beer!" Leone shouted.

"Make that three!" I asked.

"Coming right up." The Bartender started to mix the drinks together.

"I can't wait to get drunk like heck tonight, Mecha," Goji said.

"Oh yeah. I am too. I bet Yang'll be able to have the most liquor out of all of us." I said.

"Thanks for bringing us here, Mecha. I am really happy you let us let our hair loose!" Yang flung her hair around and let it flow.

"Totally! It's my little treat." I remarked.

"Aannd here you are. One Straberry Sunrise, one Pinã Colada, and three beers." The bartender handed us our drinks and we started to drink away.

"Woo! This really has a kick to it!" I remarked.

"Man up!" Leone replied.

8:00 PM

We were about through our 5'th round of drinks. We ordered a set of fries and burgers, since the place doubled as a bar and a pub, so we just ate and drank the night away.

"I can get used to this!" Leone remarked.

"Same here!" Tifa remarked.

"Yeah!" Goji slammed his mug of beer down onto the counter, "You know what else I am getting used to?"

Goji ripped his shirt off showing toned chest, stomach, and abs as the disco ball activated and dance music was on.

"Dancing my brains off until my freaking butt falls off, baby!"

"Hahahah! Go Goji!" Yang cheered for Goji.

"Thanks, Yang! I can go all night!" Goji invited Yang out on the dance floor.

"Aww, why the hell not?" Yang took off her tan jacket and joined Goji on the dance floor, wearing only her yellow top.

"Heh. Let them dance." Tifa remarked.

"Are you going to join them?" I asked.

"Maybe." Tifa remarked.

"I am!" Leone ran to join Yang and Goji.

"Heh. Teenagers." Tifa remarked.

"You mean Yang, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Tifa remarked.

9:00 PM

"Woo! That was fun!" Yang said as she walked back, all sweaty from dancing for the past hour. She put back on her jacket.

"It definitely was." Goji remarked as he got back to his mug, which he asked for me to refill.

"Yeah..." Leone was interrupted by many people shouting.

"Oh my god!" One shouted.

"I'm a big fan!" Another said.

"Heh. Thanks, everyone!" A woman with a southern accent said.

"Wait. Is that..." Goji and I turned around. We knew immediately who it was. It was Tina Armstrong!

"No. Way." I said as Tina made her way to the bar. She was beautiful. She was wearing a denim jacket with a beanie, and she had a yellow top, along with boots. She sat two stalls down from us.

"What should we do?" I asked while nervous.

"Who is that?" Yang asked.

"That's Tina," Goji remarked, "She's the powerhouse of the Dead or Alive video game series. From what I've seen, she has a similar lifestyle and fighting style like you, Yang. And she's quite the rock star and..." Goji couldn't help but be attracted by Tina's blond hair and assets in her Star-Bangled American Flag shorts, "She's quite the looker!"

"I must admit. I like her too." I remarked. Tina overheard us and she scooted over to us.

"Hey, there." Tina said.

"Oh, uh...Hey, Tina-I mean, Ms. Armstrong." I remarked. Yang smacked my shoulder.

"Smooth, man." Yang remarked.

"Shut up." I said.

"I overheard you talking about me." Tina said.

"Yeah. We were just explaining who you were to our friend here." Goji remarked while pointed to Yang.

"Yeah. I've never played the DOA games." Yang remarked.

"I've heard about you five. Especially you, Ms. Xiao Long." Tifa remarked.

"Please, just Yang." Yang replied.

"Yang. I'm honored to talk to you, being the Dragon Warrior and all." Tina said.

"Heh." Yang said.

"Would you like to join us?" I asked.

"...Sure, why not?" Tina said.

"Cool! What would you like?" I asked.

"Do these guys have Iced Coffee?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I hope..."I motioned for the bartender to come over.

"One Iced Coffee for Miss Armstrong, here. On me." I said.

"Such a gentleman." Tina remarked.

"Well thank you." I said.

"So, can you introduce me to your companions?" Tina asked.

"Sure. I'm Mechassault. You can call me Mecha. That's Goji, That's Yang, as you already know, That's Tifa Lockhart, and That's Leone." I explained.

"Nice to meet you all." Tina said.

"So, what's your fighting style?" Yang asked.

"Goji? Tina? Want to take this?" I asked.

"Sure...Tina's mostly about punching and socking her opponent around. Then what she does is that she'll use wrestling moves after stunning her opponent or dodging their attacks to pin them to the ground, lift them up and smash them, or occasionally break several bones in the process. Isn't that, right, Tina?" Goji said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tina remarked.

"Thanks... And correct me if I'm wrong, but are you continuing your career as a wrestler or are you onto something else from what I heard from several of my friends?" Goji asked with a curious mind.

"I'm continuing my career as a wrestler, but I'm taking a break for now. I had a big match a little while ago between me and this girl, Mila." Tina explained.

"Who's she?" Tifa asked.

"Mila's an upcoming MMA fighter. She's damned good at it, too." I remarked.

"Better than me?" Yang asked.

"No, but still good." I said.

"Good. Cause' I would best her if she was "better" than me." Yang said.

"Well, It's good to have a little R&R from time to time." Leone said.

"Yeah. It definitely is kinda fun with you five!" Tina said.

"Heh. Thanks!" Yang put up her drink and proposed a toast.

"To friends!" Yang shouted.

"To friends!" Everyone else shouted.

10:00 PM

"I think I'm done with my drinks for now..." Tifa remarked.

"Same here." I said.

"Not me!" Yang shouted.

"Or me!" Leone shoved her face into her mug of beer.

"I might leave. It was fun!" Tina said her goodbye's and got up. She walked out. Or at least, she was. She was stopped at the entrance by a group of men who were on the hunt for her. Tina apparently bested them in a match, with the help of Lisa, a fellow female wrestler. They pushed her back into a table, making quite a scene.

"Hey, guys. Look." I pointed to Tina and what was going on.

"Let's help her." Goji remarked.

"Yeah. We can take them." Yang and the others got up and walked over. The men had Tina in a choke hold, and had her up in the air.

"Wait! Stop!" Tina was barely able to get out the words.

"No. We were hired by someone to take you down." One of the men said.

"Then at least do it without killing me!" Tina shouted.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Goji shouted.

"Oh. Some friends?" One of the men walked over to Goji and punched him in the chest, sending him back to the bar.

"Hey!" I ran back to help Goji.

"That's my man you just hit! Back off!" Yang punched the guy who punched Goji out of the bar, and had the man who was holding Tina to let her go. He was pushed out of the bar as well.

"You okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah...Thanks." Tina and the others walked out.

"Alright, then. Let's get them." Tifa shouted as she put her fists up.

"Let's." Yang and Leone put their fists up as well. Tina got into her wrestling stance and they were ready to throw down.

"Damnit! Nobody punches me and hopes to get away from me alive!" Goji pushed himself from me as he rushed towards one of the men and grappled him and then lifting him up and slamming him down onto the table!

"Eat this you scum!" Goji slammed his fists onto the henchman.

Uh...What do I do to stop this in one fell swoop?!" I wondered. I then thought of an idea.

"Yang! Leone! Tifa! Goji! Get them close! And bring them outside!" I ordered that the four fist fighters got them in a group.

"Tina! Take this!" I turned my Katana into it's cannon form and tossed it to Tina. Tina took it and at first wobbled with it.

"Ooh!" Tina was barely able to hold it at first.

"Launch yourself in the air with it!" I ordered.

"Uh...Okay!" Tina aimed the cannon down and fired. She was propelled up maybe 50 feet into the air. While in air, she threw the cannon back to me, and I took it.

"You should know what to do!" I shouted. Tina then spread out and was able to reach all the men in one fell swoop.

"Oh. Crap." The men were trying to get out, but Yang, Tifa, Leone, and Goji kept them back in.

"Uh oh." Another man said.

"See ya, suckers!" Tina shouted as she fell on top of the men, causing them to get nearly stuck in the ground.

"Argh! Let's get out of here!" The leader shouted.

"Yeah! You run! Eat shit!" I shouted.

"Don't mess with us!" Goji shouted.

"Especially me!" Yang yelled.

"As for you!" Goji grabbed the last remaining goon that was still trapped within the club. He slammed the goon's head into the bar several times before shattering a bottle of alcohol into his head. Goji threw his ass out through the window breaking the glass.

"Don't you ever let me see you come back within inches of my sight!" He roared at the goon now running alongside his fellow henchmen nursing his head, "Because if you do, I would like to see how you would survive when I tear you apart and put you back together!"

"Hey, that's Yang's job." I remarked.

"Whatever." Goji replied.

"So..That was fun." Yang said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah! It was nice to give the smackdown on those guys!" Goji shouted.

"It was nice." Tina admitted.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, I dunno." Tina said.

"Hey, Yang...guys. Why don't we ask her about being a Huntress and ask Headmaster Ozpin if he can accept her and find her a spot in the academy?" Goji put his hand onto Yang's shoulder as I ask her, Tifa, Goji, and Leone.

"Oh! Sure! That'd be awesome!" I said.

"Yeah! Tina could be another fist fighter like us!" Tifa remarked.

"It sounds awesome!" Leone shouted.

"I'm cool with that." Yang said.

"I like it." Tina agreed.

"But I don't think Professor Ozpin's office is open at 10:30." I said.

"We can wait until tomorrow." Yang said.

"I'd recommend that." Goji remarked.

"But where would I stay?" Tina asked.

"Oh, you can sleep in one of our dorms." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tina said. We got in the Ford Mustang and we headed straight back to Beacon.


	4. Welcome Team HLMT! (Part 2)

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Welcome Team HLMT! (Part 2)**

Next day...9:00 AM

We entered Ozpin's office with Tina. Yang, Goji and I all approached him.

"Ah. Welcome. What do you need?" Ozpin asked.

"We would like to ask for Tina here to join us. In becoming a huntress, that is." Yang requested.

"Who are you, again?" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Tina. Tina Armstrong! The number one female wrestler champion of the Dead or Alive tournament. And a southern belle who is one kickass rock star at that," Tina introduced herself to the Headmaster.

"Well...That's...quite the introduction, Miss Armstrong. Well, Nice to meet you." Ozpin extended his arm out. Tina shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Tina said.

"Well, you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." Tina said.

"Well okay." Ozpin said.

"Yeah!" Tina jumped into the air.

"Cool! Now Tina's gonna be a Huntress!" I shouted.

"You're going to need a weapon." Yang said.

"Yeah...What're you thinking?" Goji asked.

"Since my fighting style revolves around using my hands, I was thinking of having some kind of tonfas that act as shotguns, ya know." Tina explained, "So that I don't look exactly like Yang if I went with battle gauntlets."

"Good choice. We'll make some for you later. For now, let's go tell everyone."

"Oh, this won't interfere with my wrestling career, right?" Tina asked.

"No. You'll be able to continue your wrestling career just fine." Ozpin explained.

"Good. Cause' I'm not going to let someone destroy my legacy as the best female wrestler in the DOA tournament." Tina made clear.

"No one will. Seeing what you did last night." Yang remarked. Yang led Tina and the others into the elevator shaft.

"Cool!" Tina shouted. "I'm a huntress now!"

"Not to mention that you'll be part of a team," Yang said clearly excited at the prospects of having Tina around, "Which is the best way to make friends and fighting partners!"

"But which team can she be a part of?" I asked.

"Good question, my friend. Good one!" Goji acknowledged, "What do you think, Tina? You have Team RWBY and Team JNPR to choose from."

"Um... can you tell me who is on each of the teams?" Tina asked.

"I can fill you in on that," Yang volunteered, "So let's start with Team RWBY. I, myself, am part of the team as the brawler and powerhouse of Team RWBY. Ruby Rose is my leader and my cute little sister. The other two are Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna."

"Weiss Schnee? As in heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? I heard about the company and the big shot family running it, but I never thought there would be a Schnee here!" Tina exclaimed, clearly surprised at the thought of a Schnee daring to venture outside the frigid realm of Atlas where the Schnee Dust Company HQ is located.

"She has her reasons," Yang said, "Her story is kinda complicated, though not as tough as Blake's."

"Okay." Tina decided to leave that part alone since she knew that's personal stuff, "What about this Team JNPR?"

"Hehehe...That's led by the adorkable Jaune Arc...he's cute in a goofy kind of way and he fights with an old style sword and shield like a knight with his knight armor. Then we have Nora Valkyrie that wields a hammer and is super crazy about pancakes."

"Whoa...how crazy are we talking about her?" Tina asked, now curious as to what makes her insane.

"If you ever think about ever getting in the way of her pancakes or harming her childhood friend, you'd better run and hide," Mecha answered.

"Whoa...that's one crazy girl," Tina was astonished at how eccentric this girl was it seemed.

"And for your information, that childhood friend of hers is Lie Ren. He's quite the silent guy, kinda like he doesn't speak a lot and only does when Nora does something...you know, crazy. Even crazier, he's ninja calm with Nora being on hyperactive sugar rush basically." Yang picked up,

"Then there's Pyrrha Nikos, she's their strongest member and Four-Star Champion of Mistral! She is for a good reason because she had kicked Team CRDL's asses before all on her own without breaking a sweat!"

"Wait a minute...Pyrrha is here in Beacon Academy? Whoa! I'm starting to think this school is home to super stars and I love it!" Tina was clearly excited.

"You've heard of her?" Mecha asked.

"Yes! Apart from the Dragon Warrior, I've been wanting to meet the Undefeated Mistrali Champion in person for quite some time," Tina answered.

"So? What do you think?" Goji asked Tina.

"Hmmm... If there's one team I honestly want to be on..." After thinking for 30 seconds, Tina came to her decision, "It would be Team JNPR."

"I have to point out another option. Not to change your mind, of course." I motioned for Goji to come over.

"Um, man. There are two other options. Either She can make her own team, and maybe, with luck, she can get Hitomi and Leifang over here, or she can join our team." I pointed out.

"Our" Team?" Goji asked.

"Yeah, I mean, we're basically partners." I said.

"Ask her, not me. She's the one making the decision. I can't make it for her," Goji stated.

"Hey, Tina. I have a recommendation. Instead of joining a previous team, you can either make your own, and maybe get some of your friends, like Hitomi and Leifang over here, or you can join us." I pointed to me and Goji.

"Hmm..." Tina had to think. "Sounds like a good idea..." Tina was still thinking.

"Take your time with it. We're not rushing you." I said.

"I think...I might retract my decision." Tina said.

"Alright...Than, what will you do?" Yang asked.

"I think...I am going to...make my own. I can call up my friends." Tina made her final decision.

"Alright then! That's settled. Well...Let's introduce you to your new fellow hunters and huntresses, before we make your weapons and let you call your friends." I said.

"Alright. Lead the way." Tina let the three of us bring her to Team JNPR's dorm.

"I'm going to knock on their door to see if they will allow us to come in, which I have no doubt they will," Goji said.

He then knocked on Team JNPR's dorm door.

"Hold on!" Nora shouted from her dorm. She opened it to see me, Yang, Goji, me, and Tina standing in the doorway.

"Hi, guys!" Nora shouted.

"Is this Nora?" Tina asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Huh...I can tell based on her voice." Tina said.

"What's wrong with my voice?!" Nora asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Tina said.

"Come in! Make yourself at home!" Jaune invited everyone in.

"Hello!" Tina said.

"Woah! Tina Armstrong?! The winner of the DOA tournament?" Jaune said.

"Yep. That's me!" Tina said.

"It's an honor!"" Jaune said.

"Thanks." Tina said.

"No problem. Are you here on a visit?" Jaune asked.

"No, I'm now attending Beacon Academy!" Tina shouted.

"What?!" Team JNPR shouted.

"Yeah. I met these guys last night and they convinced me to come!" Tina explained.

"Cool!" Jaune shouted.

"This is Lie Ren, or Ren as he prefers." I led Tina to Ren.

"Hello," Ren said.

"Hey!" Tina replied.

"And this is Pyrrha." Goji led Tina to Pyrrha.

"Wow...Pyrrha Nikos...it's an honor..." Tina shook Pyrrha's hand.

"Likewise, Ms. Armstrong. I've heard much about you." Pyrrha said.

"Oh? Like what?" Tina asked.

"That you're the best female wrestler there is. And that you've won the Dead Or Alive tournament." Pyrrha said.

"Wow! Call me flattered. And look at you, everything about you speaks four-star champion. Looks like the folks back home were right about you most of them time." Tina complimented Pyrrha.

"Hehehe...don't mention it," Pyrrha chuckled.

"I'll dare to say that you would have been one of the more competent and tougher contestants for the Dead or Alive tournament. You'd probably give my dad a run for his money."

"Your dad?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep! He's a wrestler, too. Well... former wrestler champion after taking the title from him in a match against him fair and square." Tina replied.

"Oh right. You kicked his a**." I complimented Tina.

"Hehehe...Thanks." Tina replied.

"Don't mention it." I said.

"Well, that's Team JNPR for you. Those four are the main people we hang out with." Yang explained.

"Cool. I'll have to call up my friends to join us." Tina said.

"Sounds good!" Goji said.

Tina took out her Scroll and she pressed on the phone number that was actually Hitomi's.

Then she waited for Hitomi to respond.

Meanwhile, Hitomi was kicking serious a** as she punched and kicked several human thugs that were harassing a helpless female Wolf Faunus in a dark alleyway.

She effortlessly fought and defeated the thugs without any problems. After they retreated, the Wolf Faunus said,

"Thank you, young lady. I don't know what I would do if I have the money to feed my kids."

"You're welcome and stay safe on the streets, ma'am," Hitomi replied.

"I will. And it seems like you can take care of yourself, but still, be safe!"

"Thanks!"

The Wolf Faunus lady walked onto the streets.

Then Hitomi felt her Scroll ringing and when she saw that it was Tina calling her, she picked it up and responded,

"Hi, Tina! What's sup?!"

"Hey, Hitomi. I need you to high tail it to Beacon. I got some big news." Tina said.

"Alright... on my way!" Hitomi said as she hung up. Tina then dialed another friend of hers, Mila.

Mila was working at the New York gym for an upcoming fight. She stopped for a second to take a breath. She picked up her scroll after it rung.

"Oh, hey Tina! What do you need?" Mila asked.

"I need you to get your butt over to Beacon Academy. Hitomi's already coming. I have something to propose." Tina said.

"Yeah, sure." Mila hung up and got in her car to go. Tina dialed the final number: Leifang's. Leifang's was just hanging out at her apartment, alone when she got the call.

"Tina? What can I do for you?" Leifang asked.

"I need you to get over to Beacon Academy in Vale. I got some news for you." Tina explained.

"Oh. Alright. Give me a little while." Leifang hung up and Tina put her scroll away.

"Well...they're coming. We just need to wait for them." Tina said.

2 hours later...

Tina was waiting outside Beacon Academy at the landing pad along with Team RWBY, who were all eager to meet Tina's friends that were also participants of the Dead or Alive tournaments.

Then a Bullhead arrived and it landed slowly onto the landing platform.

When the engines came to a stop, the doors of the Bullhead opened... Hitomi, Mila, and Leifang came storming out of the bullhead doors to meet their friend.

"Tina!" They all shouted as they hugged their friend.

"Hey, guys..." Tina was nearly squashed by her friends hugging her.

"It's good to see you." Hitomi said.

"You too." Tina said.

"Oh...Who are these girls?" Leifang asked.

"These are my new friends. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my personal favorite, Yang Xiao Long." Tina introduced Team RWBY to her friends.

"This is Hitomi. She's pretty damn strong as well. All these girls are, actually. This is Mila, the MMA fighter, and this is Leifang." Tina introduced her friends to Team RWBY.

"Hey!" Ruby said.

"Hello." They all said.

"So, why are you here and why did you bring us here?" Mila asked.

"Well, I'm here because I'm attending Beacon Academy now-" Her friends interrupted her.

"What?!" Hitomi shouted.

"No way!" Mila shouted.

"Incredible..." Leifang said.

"And...the latter is I need you to become a part of my team." Tina proposed.

"Wow...Uh...Yeah! I'm up for it!" Hitomi said.

"Same here." Leifang added.

"Anything with you, Tina." Mila said.

"Well, you'll need to see Professor Ozpin first." Tina led her friends through Beacon until they found themselves at Ozpin's office.

"Hello, Ms. Armstrong. I see you have brought your friends with you. So would you mind introducing them to me?" asked Ozpin.

"Well, this is Hitomi. She's trained in Karate. She's also one of my closest friends." Tina introduced Hitomi to Ozpin.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin." Hitomi shook Ozpin's hand.

"Hello, Ms. Hitomi. It's nice to meet you." Ozpin responded.

"Likewise." Hitomi stood back next to Tina.

"This is Mila, an upcoming MMA fighter. She's one of the best, too." Tina explained.

"Hey there." Mila said.

"Hello." Tina then brought Leifang up.

"And this is Leifang. She is one of my closest friends, being there for me since the second tournament." Tina explained.

"Hello, Miss Leifang. So...I'm assuming that these three are your new members of your team." Ozpin said.

"Uh...Yeah...how did you know?" Tina asked.

"I've been here for so many years that I know when and what is going to happen." Ozpin said.

"Heh...Well, yes. Correct." Tina said.

"You're going to need a team name." Ozpin said.

"How does that work?" Hitomi asked.

"Usually by the initials of your first names, Ms. Hitomi," Ozpin explained, "You can rearrange them around until you find one arrangement that makes sense."

"Hmmm... that's interesting." Hitomi remarked.

"Quite unique to name a team that way." Mila commented.

"Hmmm... by the sounds of putting all of this together, our team would sound like..." Leifang rubbed her chin.

"...THML (Thimble)." Tina answered. But her friends and even Tina herself didn't find it fitting or cool for how they would represent themselves.

"No... that sounds rather silly." Leifang concluded.

"Yeah, I agree with Leifang here. It doesn't have the punch that would make us sound strong." Mila observed.

"What about HMLT (Helmet)?" Hitomi suggested.

"Hmmm... I like that!" Tina immediately liked the sound of the name.

"That's better and it has much more punch, power, and weight behind it than THML," Mila agreed.

"I'm on board with it. I think it's safe to say that Hitomi has formulated the right team name for us. So I say I'll go with it," Leifang said.

"I'm glad that I managed to come up with the name and thanks!" Hitomi liked the decision.

"Same here!" Tina backed it up.

"Ditto!" Mila did the same as well.

"Excellent, I think that settles it. From now on, you will work together as Team HMLT (Helmet), led by... Hitomi! Congratulations, Hitomi." Ozpin announced.

"Nice! That's awesome, Hitomi!" Tina shouted.

"Thanks! Now...what should we do now?" Hitomi asked.

"Train, hang with friends, and just have a good time." I answered from behind them.

"Oh! Mechassault!" Tina said.

"Sup." I said.

"Is this one of your friends?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes. He's one of the people I met last night." Tina explained.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to meet you." Hitomi said.

"Same here. But, Like I said, you can do honestly, whatever you want to here." I said.

"Really?" Mila asked.

"Yes." I explained.

"Awesome. can you lead me to the gym?" Mila asked.

"Sure." I walked Mila down to the gym.

"I want to relax." Hitomi said.

"I'm going to relax as well." Leifang added.

"I'm hanging out with friends." Tina and the others went down the elevator and started their new life as huntresses.

 **FIN**


	5. Who's the Girlfriend?

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Who's the Girlfriend?**

Goji and I were sitting in the game room, playing a multiplayer game of Borderlands 2. We were just doing a few quests, when I started up a conversation.

"So, Goji?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Goji was focused on the screen.

"How are you and Yang doing?" I asked.

"She and I were having a blast! We had a good dinner together and the food was awesome because I took her to a fancy restaurant in downtown Vale. I mean I had barbecue pork ribs and she had a whopping steak about the size of a dinner plate with mash potatoes and two brats to go with it. Afterwards, we went to a dance club and we got pretty high on the wine and we danced till we're really sweaty. And man, she looked sexy with just her tank top and even better when she grew into her amazonian figure! That was the best night of my life." Goji said.

"I bet...Yang was there with you! But here's the thing...I have something to tell you...You did bring him into this world, after all." I said.

"What is it?" Goji asked.

"Well..." I paused the game. "Tatsumi and Yang are a thing." I explained.

"Oh...Really?" Goji said.

"Yeah. Sorry to break it to you." I apologized.

"No, no. It's alright. But..there's one thing about that.." Goji pointed out.

"What?" I asked.

"Leone. She marked him." Goji and I looked at each other and realized...if Leone found out... Suddenly, there was shouting from Leone upstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S YOURS?! I MARKED HIM!" Leone shouted.

"Leone! Calm down! You'll find another man to settle down with!" Yang shouted.

"Uh oh." Goji and I threw down our controllers and ran upstairs to see Leone and Yang shouting Team RWBY's dorm room.

"Oh, sup, guys!" Yang said.

"DON'T Change the subject!" Leone pointed a finger at Yang.

"Calm down, Sis." Yang said.

"No! He's mine, you bitch!" Leone balled her fist and she punched at Yang. Yang backed up and fell through the window, into the courtyard. Leone jumped out the window to meet Yang in the courtyard. Goji and I did the same. Leone and Yang were standing 20 feet away from each other. We didn't know what was going to happen.

"Hey... I was trying to be nice about it! But since you want go on a smackdown with me...fine. If words are not going to cut it, my fists will help you better understand that he's no longer yours," Yang willed herself as her body glowed in her Aura as she started to power up and grow.

Yang's body slowly grew her height and when that happened, most of her body were slowly starting to become dotted with her characteristic golden scales, except parts of her thighs, her stomach, torso, chest, and most of her human face. Her muscles became more prominent and ripped through her combat attire rendering herself nude. Her huge, leathery, partially feathered dragon wings popped out from her shoulder blades. Her lizard-like, spikey tail protruded quickly out from her ass and smaller versions of her dorsal fins popped out from her back. Her gauntlets and boots fused into her arms and legs that were becoming muscular, scaly, and armored with the plates of her gauntlets becoming modified, organic armor with arm blades protruding through her arms. Her face was decorated with minute scales on her eyebrows, nasal bridge, ears, and around the eyes. Horns jutted from her temple and poked through her mane of golden-yellow hair. Her feet became scaly and toenails sharpened into talons. Yang grew higher and higher until she was 12 feet tall becoming a gigantic dragon humanoid that has some dragon scales while retaining her beautiful smooth human skin on her face, neck, chest/boobs, belly, and part of her thighs.

"This dragon will show you why I deserve to be his girlfriend better than you!" Yang challenged Leone in her menacingly deeper, and powerful, yet feminine roar.

"Don't look down on the lioness! A lioness will never relinquish her mate without a fight, even that means going against a dragon like you!" Leone activated her Imperial Arms as her muscles bulged to become bigger and she grew taller as well with her short blonde hair becoming long and voluminous like a lion's mane. Her lion ears popped out and her tail struck out from her ass. Her human hands turned into oversized feline paws. Flames surrounded her as she finished her transformation into a half-human and half-lion woman.

"Then you better be prepared to have your ass handed to you because once I go all out attack, there's no turning back!" Yang stomped her foot forward causing the ground to shake.

"Same here, you scaly hothead!" Leone flexed her claws.

"You walking copycat!" Yang's hair went on fire not unlike the fire breath of a dragon!

Goji and I looked at each other and did one thing.

"Uh...We're going to let you talk it out...So..." Goji and I ran as fast as we could away from the courtyard so we couldn't see the carnage that would unfold.

"Well...This is going to be interesting..." I said.

"And there's one more reason why Tatsumi finds me much more hot stuff than you pussycat," Yang grinned evilly as she prepared one last thing to get her feline rival riled up.

"What would that be, Goldizilla?!" Leone hissed threateningly.

"He's a dragon like me and he's more into taller and giant girls like me that can transform into hot sexy dragons?" Yang then cupped her enormous assets and squeezed them in front of her as she said seductively, "And besides he likes my luscious boobs."

"Oh that's it! I'll rip your hide apart, bitch!" Leone charged forth with her fist leaving a crater in her wake.

"Hahahaha! As if!" Yang stomped and lunged with her scaly fist engulfed in flames.

Both of their fists collided and they caused shockwaves that rippled through the courtyard tearing everything apart within a half a mile radius!

Goji and I were running when we ran into Tatsumi.

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsumi asked.

"You may want to get down to the courtyard." I said.

"Why?" Tatsumi asked.

"...Leone and Yang are fighting...over you. You are probably the only one who is able to break it up." Goji explained.

"Oh. I'll go, but if I don't make it out, I blame you two." Tatsumi ran past us and to the battle.

"Damnit, Leone! You and your territoriality marking business. I knew someday this would hinder my chances for new relationships. Nonetheless, I have to stop both of them and judging by the explosion, looks like I have no choice!" Tatsumi inhaled deeply before he ran while chanting,

"INCURSIO LUNAR DRAGOOOONNNN!"

Tatsumi transformed into a feline-like Dragon with a skull that have modified bony eyebrows to make it look it has cat ears. Muscular forelimbs serve as wings and armed with claws on its paws. It featured a pair of green three eyes with each having a yellow slit. The beast had cobalt blue proto-feathers mottled with black spots. The head had a notched, falcon-like beak. The eyebrows and eye-sockets were colored dark purple. The top of the skull, neck, and forelimbs scaled plates that were dark grey in color. In between the nape of the neck and the shoulders, there is a turquoise sail-like crest that seem to emit purple luminescence.

Upon completion of his transformation, Tatsumi let out a screeching roar that echoed throughout Vale!

Yang threw a right hook and Leone threw a right hook. Yang used her left arm to block it, and Leone did the same. They were in a lock. Their arms were erupting sparks as their arms stayed in place. They were both silent as they were still in a lock. Yang had a little blood trickling down her nose and mouth from Leone's attacks earlier in the fight. Leone had bruises on her chest and her face from Yang's punches. Suddenly, they heard Tatsumi shouting:

"INCURSIO LUNAR DRAGOOOONNNN!" And he then roared.

"What the hell?!" Yang said. Leone used that time to get Yang out of a lock and punched her right in the chest, sending her back 10 feet. Yang spit some blood on the ground, and she stood, waiting for Leone to make another move.

"What are you waiting for?" Yang asked.

"Nothing!" Leone charged at Yang.

"ENOUGH!" Tatsumi got between the two blonde bombshells and stopped the fight right there.

"Oh. It's you, Tatsumi." Leone growled.

"Why are you here?" Yang growled.

"I'm here to break up this fight." Tatsumi said.

"Well, that's not going to happen, now that you and HER are a thing. I marked you!" Leone shouted.

"I understand that, Leone." Tatsumi replied.

"Well, then why did you fall for her?" Leone shouted.

"Cause' I'm better looking than you!" Yang shouted.

"Argh!" Leone ran towards Yang, but Tatsumi stopped her.

"I said ENOUGH!" Tatsumi's shout created a little wind cloud as Yang and Leone stopped in their tracks.

"Stop this nonsense." Tatsumi said.

"Well, in order to do that, you have to choose. Me, or Yang." Leone said.

"Well...I can't really decide because both of are you are drop-dead gorgeous!" Tatsumi said as he was torn between the two, but his indecisiveness only angered both even more.

"Arrgh! For the love of god, Tatsumi! Choose!" Yang shouted.

"Well, I don't know!" Tatsumi shouted.

"Well, you're angering us even more!" Leone shouted.

"Uh..." Tatsumi couldn't choose.

"CHOOSE!" Yang and Leone shouted.

"Leone!" Tatsumi shouted out of fear of the two beating him to a pulp.

"Uh-" Yang said.

"Hehe..." Leone laughed.

"God..." Tatsumi said as he walked to Leone and away from Yang.

"Wow." Goji said in the distance.

"I don't believe this." Yang said.

"Later, Firecracker." Leone left with Tatsumi, and Yang was just standing in the courtyard all alone. As Leone and Tatsumi walked into Beacon, Goji and I were just outside the courtyard, looking at Yang, all alone in the courtyard.

"What should we do?" Goji asked.

"Comfort her." I said.

"Really?" Goji asked.

"Yeah. Go comfort her." I said.

"Alright." Goji walked to the courtyard.

"Hey, Yang! I saw what happened are you okay?!" Goji asked Yang, who was just standing there. It seemed that she wasn't doing anything, but if only one missed the glowing sparks and embers around her.

"Yang?" Goji asked again.

"Hmph." Yang sat down.

"(Sigh) Look. I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Tatsumi, but you need to get over it." Goji said. Yang stayed silent. Goji sat down as well.

"It sucks. I get it. But it's fine." Goji put Yang's head on his shoulder. "Besides...You still have me." Goji tried that again.

But instead of accepting him, Yang pushed him away from her.

A new fire of determination had set into her eyes as the dragon within her refused to let her pride be shattered as she said,

"No...With Tatsumi, I was more than myself. Tatsumi made me more than just a girl with a pretty face, he made feel like I am a real girl! I love him! I really love him! That bitch! She was counting on his fear of being beaten by any of us so that she could steal him away from me! Well...guess what?!"

"Yang?" Goji asked nervously.

"I am going to prove to him that I am more than worthy to be his girlfriend, if that means I have to challenge that lion bitch to a fight to the death in my ultimate form!"

"Yang, NOOOO!" Goji tried to stop her, but it was too late as Yang transformed into her 450-ft tall Sun Dragoness known as Aurora.

She angrily roared signifying her rage and sadness with unbridled passion and desire to destroy Leone once and for all.

"Yang...don't do this!" Goji tried to power up, but...

"Stay out of my way, Goji!" Yang whacked him away with her tail knocking out cold and unconscious. She then unfurled her dragon wings and then she flew off in her newfound goal to find Tatsumi and Leone.

"GOJI!" I shouted as I ran to his aid.

"Go. Stop her..." Goji said.

"A-Alright." I left him there and I followed Yang.

5 Minutes later...

Leone and Tatsumi were walking towards the Emerald Forest, where they were getting to know each other a bit more.

"So, how are you, Tatsumi?" Leone asked.

"I'm worried about Yang. I wonder how she's doing." Tatsumi said.

"I'M JUST FINE, THANKS FOR ASKING!" Aurora shouted as she flew right above Tatsumi and Leone.

"Wha-What?!" Leone shouted.

"READY FOR ROUND 2?!" Aurora shouted.

"Ugh..." Leone was ready to take on Aurora.

"No! Stop!" I shouted as I ran to aid Tatsumi and Leone.

"Get out of the way, Mechassault." Aurora roared.

"No." I said.

"Well, I guess you can go down with the ship." Yang prepared to launch a fireball to take me, Leone, and Tatsumi out.

"Hmph." I unsheathed my katana and right as the fireball was going to hit the ground, I slashed it, sending it right back to Aurora's golden chest.

"Leone! Tatsumi! You're going to have to throw me up there!" I ordered.

"What are you going to do?!" Leone shouted.

"You'll see." I said. Leone grabbed me and launched me like a football up in the air, and I was going right to Aurora's head.

"You can't stop me!" Aurora shouted.

"Oh, but I can!" I slashed Aurora's head with my katana, and it went clean through. Aurora then fell to the ground, and transformed back into Yang Xiao Long. I landed before she did, and I caught her.

"Leone...I should make a confession. The truth is I really love Yang," Tatsumi sighed after realizing that his indecisiveness and unintentional dishonesty didn't help matters.

"What did you say?" Leone that she was hearing things, but, what Tatsumi said next almost shook her to the core.

"I chose you only because I wanted you two to stop fighting each other to the point you might have killed each other. Leone, I wasn't being honest with you and because of that I've allowed things to escalate to this point and in the end, I've hurt you both. And your animal territoriality and possessiveness didn't help matters either."

Leone was speechless as she was struggling to process what she was hearing that was coming from the bottom of Tatsumi's heart.

"So I'm sorry, Leone. I can't be your girlfriend. My heart goes out to Yang, but I still want us to be friends from now."

"Tatsumi..." Leone was on the verge of crying as she felt her heart being ripped out both from the confession and from the deep seated realization and fear that her marking was only driving him further away from her.

"I understand if you can't accept it now, but neither of us can't be happy if we're not honest with each other. So please, Leone, can we still be friends?"

Silence reigned with Leone clenching her fists so hard that her nails started to draw blood from her palms.

After 30 seconds, Leone sorrowfully and finally relented as she said,

"I understand, Tatsumi. It was wrong of me to be so possessive of you and assume that you love me when your heart says otherwise."

"Well, then...Yang?" Tatsumi shook her.

"Huh?" Yang woke up and saw Tatsumi right there.

"I confessed to Leone that I have feelings for you, not her. I only said I liked her because I wanted to stop the fight between you two." Tatsumi explained.

"Oh..Than Leone won't kill me for doing this?" Yang leaned in and kissed Tatsumi on the lips.

Yang and Tatsumi kissed deeply expressing their passionate and fiery love for each other as they have fallen lost within their kiss, while Mecha and an injured Goji watched the romantic scene with the latter clearly happy and at peace with himself.

Leone was saddened that she had lost the man that she had been wanting to have for so long, but she forced herself to smile for Tatsumi's sake because in the end as long as he was happy, that's all that mattered to her and the rest of Night Raid would certainly share that sentiment.

 **FIN**


	6. A Pretty Romantic Date?

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **A Pretty Romantic Date?**

 **Outside the most fancy restaurant in Vale... 7:00 PM...**

Tatsumi was standing outside the most fancy restaurant, waiting for Yang to show up. He was wearing a nice tuxedo, looking sharp for Yang. With their newfound love in tact, they wanted to start with a nice dinner. So, Tatsumi waited.

"Ugh..What is taking her so long?" Tatsumi asked.

Yang had a little problem choosing the right dress to wear that would fit her size as she chose to be at 7 foot tall, which is not too tall and just about right for her. The attire she chose was a yellow-gold dress with purple highlights and one that showed generous amounts of her chest, neck, shoulders, and cleavage. She was choosing her shoes and a pair of purple stockings to go with it. Blake was helping with her voluminous mane of hair while Weiss and Ruby were polishing her nails.

She didn't move, but frankly, she was nervous about her first date with Tatsumi.

"I know I should have been used to this kind of stuff, but I'm still...I don't know..." Yang trailed off in her stuttering.

"I think that's because you've met someone who truly loves you," Blake answered.

"Yeah, not just in your looks, but who you are as a person," Weiss said.

"I know and that's why I wanna look hot in front of my hubby. That's what I am anxious about," Yang responded.

"I am pretty sure you look hot in his eyes, Yang. I mean you got everything that any guy would ask for in a girlfriend," Ruby said while she finished polishing Yang's nails.

"Thanks, sis," Yang placed a kiss on Ruby's head.

"So what did Tatsumi tell you for his plans for the night?" Blake asked while gently brushing Yang's hair.

"Dinner first, dancing, and then watching a movie," Yang answered. While it was not as original, she hoped it would be a good one and the way it was arranged about was simplistic compared to the other dates from various of her male admirers that failed to impress her.

"You need comfortable shoes and I have just what you're looking for. It would look beautiful on you splendidly," Weiss showed Yang a low heel black pair. Yang approved of that.

"And you would need this to complete you, Yang." Blake showed her purple stockings, to which Yang agreed to put them on.

Yang was now ready to impress her boyfriend.

 **About 15 minutes later...**

Tatsumi was starting to get annoyed with Yang being so late.

"Did she forget about me? Maybe she's just getting ready. God, I don't know. I'm just going to go back inside." Tatsumi got ready to leave, when he heard a familiar sound of a motorcycle come by. Yang was in her yellow-gold dress with her purple stockings and black heels, and she stepped off. She took off her helmet, let her hair fly in the slight breeze, and she walked up to the valet. She put the keys in the man's hands and said:

"Don't scratch the paint." The man nodded and got on the motorcycle and drove it to it's spot. She walked up to Tatsumi, who was amazed with Yang's look. She stood right in front of him, and smiled.

"Pull yourself together, Tatsumi!" Tatsumi then shook out of his trance and he took Yang's hand and kissed it. Yang giggled and blushed a little bit. She then said:

"You look good tonight." Tatsumi replied:

"Thank you. You look beautiful."

"Why thank you. Shall we?" Yang asked for them to get a table.

"Yes. We shall." Yang then put her arm out for Tatsumi to take it. Tatsumi wrapped his arm around Yang's, and they walked in. The place was playing some nice, romantic music, and the place was actually pretty packed. They waited for their table, and then, they sat down. The waiter then came up to them and put out a little plate of bread on the table, with butter on the side as a appetizer. He then asked:

"What would you like tonight?" Yang replied:

"Heh...Tonight...Is a special occasion. I'll have a glass of the Shardonaay. (A kind of wine,) Tatsumi, would you like to share that with me?" Yang asked.

"Of course." Tatsumi added.

"I'll get that right away." The waiter then walked away. Yang and Tatsumi stared at each other, not knowing what to say. As a icebreaker, Yang took out a mint in her pocket and popped it in her mouth. Tatsumi laughed. But still, they were nervous beyond words.

That was until Yang spoke up with a somewhat nervous smile on her face until she finally relaxed as she said to her smaller boyfriend,

"You chosen quite a wonderful place, Tatsumi. Most of my dates were in either fast-food joints or in bars."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks... I thought about you very much when I chose this place for us both." Tatsumi blushed abashedly, which made Yang let out a cute giggle as she loved the flustered, yet honest look on her lover's face.

"That is so sweet of you and you are more adorable to go through this much trouble for me, for both of us." Yang gave Tatsumi light peck on his cheek. Tatsumi felt electric and tingly with the light kiss that had been enhanced by the sweet mint.

Soon the same waiter came around to them and was taking their orders.

"And what would you two like tonight?" The waiter asked after giving them their wine.

"Yang? Would you like to start?" Tatsumi asked.

"Sure...um...I'll have the rib-eye steak, please? With a side of potatoes?" Yang placed her order. It may have been a little weird, but Yang was going to act mature around her date.

"An excellent choice, miss. And for you?" The waiter directed his way to Tatsumi after taking Yang's menu.

"I'll have what she's having." Tatsumi answered.

"I'll get those started." The waiter then walked away. Yang waited for a second, and then she took her wine glass and held it in the air.

"To you, Tatsumi." Yang said.

"No, to you, Yang." Tatsumi held up his wine glass.

"To us!" Yang toasted.

"Agreed." Tatsumi and Yang then clinked their glasses and started to drink.

The food didn't take long to arrive as the waiter delivered the food that they ordered to them. The food was delicious and after taking a quick picture, the couple happily ate and they talked about the events before going into Beacon or into Night Raid. Yang was curious and later on touched by Tatsumi's early life and how, in short, he went to the Capital City in hopes of saving his village only to find out how utterly broken and corrupt the system when he was exposed to the horrors behind the excessive riches of the wealthy, uncaring bureaucrats. Tatsumi was equally moved by how difficiult her childhood was when she, Ruby, and their dad lost their two moms.

Both managed to finish off the steak and the mashed potatoes and they were satisfied. For dessert, they chose to have the delicious mixed-berry pie-strawberry ice cream deluxe.

"Hoo boy! That strawberry ice cream is going to be good!" Yang shouted.

"I know. It certainly sounded good." Tatsumi agreed.

"Heh..." Yang looked in Tatsumi's eyes out of pure love. She was captivated by how wonderful a person Tatsumi was. Tatsumi felt the same way, too. They wanted to kiss so badly. So they leaned in, and...the waiter came by.

"Ahem!-" Yang looked at the waiter with her eyes red and her expression changed to angry. The waiter then walked away, and waited for them to finish.

Yang and Tatsumi leaned into each other and then they tenderly touched lips with their hands joining each other as they kissed.

Yang whispered into Tatsumi's ear:

"I love you..." Yang said. Her cool, minty breath hit Tatsumi's ear. He responded back:

"I love you too..." and they leaned back in their seats. The waiter came by again, with the Strawberry ice cream in hand, and put it on the center of the table.

"Dig in!" Tatsumi said.

The young couple managed to finish the pie and the ice cream with Yang clearly loving the strawberry flavor of the ice cream.

When they finished eating and asked for the bill, Tatsumi, being a gentleman he was, tried to foot the entire bill. Yang was happy with a smile that Tatsumi was trying to do so, but she stopped him and held out her own wallet.

"I want to split the cost, Tatsumi. You've done so much, but let me repay you."

Tatsumi was surprised as not even Leone had offered to do that for him.

However, he smiled and agreed with Yang to let her split the bill.

After letting Yang split the bill, Tatsumi led Yang out. They both waited for the valet to bring them their transportation, and they decided what to do next.

"Dancing?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yeah." Yang got on Bumblebee and she drove off to the place where they would be dancing.

"What a woman..." Tatsumi whispered as he got in his car and drove off.

Yang was the first to arrive at Junior's club on Bumblebee.

She didn't have to wait long for her boyfriend as he arrived not too soon in his car.

"Junior's club. Heh. Oh, the memories I have here..." Yang said.

"I know, Yang. You pretty much destroyed this place." Tatsumi replied. And so, they walked in. The doors opened and the place was electric with music blasting out everywhere, and people dancing and sweating. They walked down the stairs and then went to the dance floor to join in.

"Now come on, Tatsumi. If you are quite the hunk fighting corrupted warriors, then show me that you are just as sexy on the dance floor! Let it all out, handsome!" Yang danced as she smoothly and sensually shook her voluptuous, beautiful body with her hands caressing herself.

"Oh, I will beautiful, just watch me," Tatsumi suavely said as he bowed to his taller girlfriend. Afterwards, he began showing off his superb dance moves to her and everyone.

Now everyone was watching them as Tatsumi and Yang began dancing beautifully in synchronization with each other. Then they began to get bolder as they get wilder and a bit more wild in their dancing with sweat coating their bodies, which causes them to emit scents that aroused each other gradually throughout the dance.

"Hahaha! This is fun!" Yang shouted with her body still covered in sweat.

"Oh yeah it is, Yang!" Tatsumi agreed. They kept dancing. And kept dancing, and kept dancing.

The music slowed down to a more romantic tune courtesy of Junior as he still didn't want to get on Yang's bad side, but on the other hand, he was also piqued to see the blonde terror now having a boyfriend of her own.

He noticed how this Tatsumi boy has changed parts of her personality as she's less aggressive than before, but more charming and feminine in her maturity. Tatsumi was calm and relaxed around her in a loving and teasing manner towards her, which made her livelier in a different sense than the bombastic, carefree attitude she was associated with.

Thus, now he will probably have some peace for once as he now watched the couple dancing on the dance floor hand-in-hand in a slower and deliberate fashion with Tatsumi wrapping his hand around her waist with Yang's around his strong back.

"Well this is much better." Tatsumi said.

"A romantic dance for a romantic couple." Yang added.

"Agreed." Tatsumi and Yang went around and around as they danced together.

As both danced, their dancing was now more intimate with Yang slowly swaying her hips and Tatsumi followed with his body as if his entire being was hypnotized and/or magnetized by her.

"I never thought that I would have a date like this, Tatsumi," Yang said, "The date I had closest to this was with Goji, but even that is now nothing compared to this."

"It's my first time. The closest thing I had to a date is with Leone, but that was more teasing and flirting around with me just to show that I was her...how do I put it... her boytoy, so to speak," Tatsumi told her.

"Do you think that I am like her in many ways?" Yang asked as she and Tatsumi pressed their foreheads against each other and each stared back deeply into each other's eyes.

"Yes and no... You may be similar, but if there is one thing that Leone isn't it is that you turn into a dragon and underneath it all, a heart made of gold that burns brighter than the hottest sun. That's why I fell in love with you when you confessed that you could turn into a dragon like me."

Yang was silent a bit as her heart went aflutter as it gradually beat faster and her eyes grew teary,

"That's why I love you because... you listened and you understood. That's what makes you cute. Even if its something that is absurd like this to understand, you stubbornly tried anyway."

"I couldn't leave a beautiful flower like you alone to face the world, just as I couldn't bear to do so without Night Raid back then when Leone and Akame were the ones that pulled the blinds over my eyes. Seeing you, I wanted to show the same kindness and affection of love and understanding they had shown to me when I was depressed from losing my friends. You'd do the same to me if I were to be depressed again, and I'd return the favor, Yang."

"It's not just that. I want to know... did you make this night special for me just so as to get over the fact that you traded one beautiful blonde girl for another?"

"I'd be lying if that wasn't the part that made me go through this, but...it's not the main reason. The real reason is that you'd went through so much from when I talked with your sister and your friends and after what happened to you at the docks...I wanted to make this night special for you."

"So...did I succeed?" Tatsumi asked in a husky, loving voice sweetened with sincerity and honesty.

Yang suddenly paused and she stopped dancing. Her lilac eyes fluttered with some gloss as tears fell from her eyes. However, a smile graced her features and it was eternally luminescent with warmth as she went through a rollercoaster of emotions. She became unconsciously flustered in a good way as the romantic music went on.

The romantic music and atmosphere intensified as she just pusheed herself towards her handsome and cute boyfriend. She kissed with all the force and love she have for him as tears of happiness fell.

Tatsumi's expression was that of amazement and shock, but he soon took it well and pushed the mood up to the next level as he pulled her in closer to him as they made their kiss crystal clear to the entire world as they started to make out, not caring about the people watching them. This will be the day that will remain ingrained into their memories.

After that little bit between them, they went off to a movie.

"Which movie do you want to see?" Tatsumi asked Yang.

"Hmmm...I'd like to watch Kill Bill. I wanted to watch the movie for so long, but I couldn't do that with my little sister around. She probably won't handle the blood very well. Besides, I dig that yellow and black jumpsuit," Yang answered.

"Alright then." Tatsumi bought the tickets, and led Yang into the movie theatre, with popcorn and a few sodas. They went all the way to the back of the theatre, just in case they needed some...privacy. They sat down and waited for the movie to start.

As the movie was about to start, they encountered another couple that they didn't think they would on this night, which were none other than Nora and Ren!

"Wha-what?!" Yang was suprised by Ren and Nora being there.

"Hey guys! How are you two doing?" Nora asked.

"Uh," Yang was still suprised.

"We're kinda on a date, so..." Tatsumi let Nora and Ren figure out the rest.

"So are we!" Nora said. "How's it going so far?"

"Nora!" Ren said.

"Heh..." Yang laughed a little bit.

"We won't bother you. If Nora does, she won't get any pancakes tomorrow." Ren said.

"NO!" Nora shouted.

"Thanks for understanding." Tatsumi said.

"Yes, of course." Ren said.

"So are Jaune and Pyrrha...?" Yang asked the hyperactive, bubbly Valkyrie.

"Oh, yeah. They're right here." Nora got out of the way and it showed Jaune and Pyrrha making out next to Nora. Everyone looked at them.

"-..!" Jaune pushed Pyrrha away and directed her way over to Yang and Tatsumi. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, hello, Yang." Pyrrha said.

"Sup." Yang leaned back in her chair, with her assets jiggling as she leaned back.

"Heh. Nice." Jaune said. Pyrrha then got infuriated with Jaune and punched him on the head.

"Nice?! Wow." Pyrrha said.

"Sorry!" Jaune said.

"I guess you do like big boobs..." Pyrrha said.

"Uh, every guy does." Jaune pointed out.

"I can agree!" Tatsumi added.

"Enough. The movie's starting." Ren said.

The movie started with the quote: "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Then as the movie fades in and then gradually fades out to reveal a woman in a wedding dress heavily wounded in a chapel in El Paso. She was attacked by an assassination squad and its leader walked up to the wounded bride as he began taunting her,

"Do you find me sadistic?"

Yang, Tatsumi, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren along with the audience were on the edge of their seats.

As the man continued to mock the wounded woman while wiping some of the blood off of her with a handkerchief that had 'Bill' written on it, who was hyperventilating with sorrow, fear, and hate at this point, when the man had loaded a pistol, the woman spat out,

"It's your baby!"

Abruptly she had her head blown out with a bullet to her head, shocking everyone before the screen showcased the movie being the 4th one filmed by the director with his name shown.

"God that was quite the opening!" Tatsumi said.

"Yeah!" Jaune agreed.

"If only it had Yang in it..." Nora said.

"You can't get everything you wish for." Yang said.

"Heh. I guess you're right." Nora replied.

Several minutes later into the movie, the woman they later learned was simply known as the Bride, who was shot earlier in the prologue, survived and four years later, she is on a manhunt for the people responsible for her 'death'. She went to the home of Vernita Green with the plan to kill because they were both members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, which since then had disbanded. Vernita Green was living a quiet suburban life with her young daughter.

When Vernita opened the door only to find the Bride waiting for her, the Bride punched her in the face, which earned a lot of 'ooh's' from the Hunters in training.

"Here we go." Yang and Nora said as they were pumped for the asskicking that's already started.

Both women on the silver screen engaged each other in furious fight utilizing martial art techniques as Vernita immediately flung the Bride into a picture frame breaking it. In the ensuing fight, several objects were broken and bones were cracked as Vernita hit the Bride in the knee with a wooden club after she was thrown onto the table in the living room.

However, the Bride kicked her in the stomach to send her flying over her head. She put Vernita into a chokehold as she was now choking her to death while pinning the African American woman to the ground littered with glass fragments.

"Ooh...ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Jaune said.

"Yeah..." Pyrrha agreed.

However, Vernita retaliated by swinging a pike from the fireplace onto the Bride's head, which forced her to release and get off of her as she nursed her head briefly.

Vernita tried to strike the Bride with the pike, but the latter kicked the former hard with her back smashed into a cupboard with plates on the top shelf and her family portraits and souvenirs in the middle and bottom shelves. Vernita then pushed the cupboard onto the Bride destroying much of the stuff with glass boards shattered.

The Bride got out of the mess and pursued Vernita, who had fled into the kitchen. The fight turned deadly when Vernita surprise attacked her with a kitchen knife. The Bride dodged two or three swipes before she grabbed a cooking pan to block and parry Vernita's knife attacks. The Bride blocked and sidestepped several knife swings and thrusts before a slit to her wrist holding the pan was inflicted onto her. The pan flew out of her hand due to that and Vernita sidekicked her onto a wooden table. The Bride avoided when she rolled out of harm's way when Vernita jumped and slammed the blade onto the table where the Bride was seconds ago.

The Bride hid under the table and she had a steak knife with her as she lashed back at her opponent by sticking the knife from underneath the table. Vernita was surprised of the knife skewing through the table before she could comprehend that the blonde-haired assassin flipped the table and her over by kicking it.

Vernita back away from the table and into the living room while the Bride jumped over the table.

"Come on, bitch." Vernita taunted with a wave of her hand daring the Bride to lunge at her, but the Bride was smart enough to hold her stance as she had the knife's blade aimed at her with Vernita doing the same aimed at the Bride's throat.

The two went into an intense showdown with mock charges and swipes in hope of throwing one or the other's guard off for a decisive strike.

"Okay, I've never seen a movie with this kind of carnage in a catfight!" Jaune said.

"Same here!" Ren said.

"It's almost hard to watch..." Pyrrha said.

"This is nothing." Yang said.

"But you're the one who gets into fights all the time." Tatsumi remarked.

"Exactly." Yang replied.

"It seems like nothing fazes you." Tatsumi added.

"About nothing, yeah." Yang said.

Just when the Bride and Vernita were about to kill each other, they hid their knifes behind their backs as Vernita's young daughter, Nikki, came home from school.

Not wanting to kill Vernita in front of Nikki, the Bride agreed to settle the matter with Vernita in the kitchen.

However...

"Black Mamba...I should have been the Black Mamba," Vernita swore as she got the milk from the fridge.

"Like as if you had any choice in it, but if you want to stick a knife into it, that's fine with me," the Bride deadpanned with dark humor as she drank her coffee from a mug.

Vernita laughed as she was putting something into a cereal box. She then turned around and said,

"Very funny, b***."

The Bride smirked at that, but that disappeared quick when Vernita aimed the Cereal Box at her like she was holding a gun in it,

"Very funny!"

A bullet shot through the box and hit the kitchen wall close to the cupboard to the Bride's left. Startled and reacting quickly, the Bride kicked the coffee cup and it flew right by Vernita's side shattering into pieces upon impact near the kitchen window. With lightning fast speed, she threw the knife into Vernita's chest, killing her. Vernita slumped to the floor dead.

The Bride stood over the corpse of Vernita that had a shocked expression on her face. The Bride pulled the knife out of her chest. When she saw Nikki standing in front of the kitchen entrance traumatized silently by the sight of her dead mother with the Bride standing over the body. Silence reigned until the Bride grabbed a kitchen cloth and cleaned her knife of the blood.

"It's not my intention to do this in front of you... That I am sorry," the Bride said, in barely above a whisper, to Nikki, who remained silent, "But you can take my word for it. Your mother had it coming."

After cleaning the knife and putting it into her sheath by her pocket, she turned around to face Nikki as she continued with the tension now thick between them,

"When you grow up... if you still feel raw about it...I'll be waiting."

Then the Bride left.

"Alright, that was quite the catfight!" Jaune said.

"Yes, I must agree!" Ren added.

"But it was awesome!" Yang and Nora said together.

"Heh. It was awesome." Tatsumi said.

"And now there's going to be some tension between Nikki and Bride." Pyrrha added.

"True. And I'll look forward to it." Yang said.

So after an hour of several scenes and several reactions including a grossed out one from the ladies and Jaune and Tatsumi that not only was the Bride in a four-year coma and got out of it, but had been r*** by a hospital worker named Buck. Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune were psyched up after the Bride got the finest forged sword from Hanzo Hattori after she traveled to Okinawa, Japan for his help.

"Yes! Yes! I knew this was coming!" Yang said clearly excited as The Bride managed to get into the Tokyo restaurant called the House of Blue Leaves by using a maiden guard she stabbed through her back as a human shield.

"Hahaha... Now this is where the real fun begins!" Nora agreed.

"Yeah! It's about time that the O-Ren b*** gets what's coming to her even though she was just a victim of the yakuza she's leading!" Whatever any sympathy that Tatsumi, his girlfriend, or any of their friends had for O-Ren Ishii disappeared when they remembered that she's part of the same assassination group that destroyed the Bride's life.

When the Bride had no use for the maiden, she chopped her arm off and she was left dying and writhing about in her pool of blood that stained the restaurant floor. All of the guests evacuated leaving the Bride to face O-Ren and the yakuza on her own.

The first one of the yakuza henchmen leaped down from the balcony and yelled out his battle cry with a katana in his hand as he charged at the Bride. However, the Bride simply slashed the katana in half leaving him bewildered and wide open for her to stab him through the stomach. With amazing feat of strength and dexterity, she lifted him up with her sword and then she threw him dead into the water.

O-Ren said to her henchmen in the Japanese language,

"Kill the bitch!"

"Here we go!" Yang, Tatsumi, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren shouted.

Three yakuza men came down the stairs with their katanas ready in their hands.

However, their attacks were relatively useless as within a flash, the Bride slashed through them without any apparent effort. With just a knock to her handle of the katana, all three fell dead.

Two more came down: one male and one female.

Both went at the Bride as she blocked and parried their attacks. The two backed off to each of her side as she was now surrounded by them with their swords pointing at her. Then the female gangster attacked once again, but when the Bride blocked that attack she immediately turned around and slashed the male gangster right at the stomach. The man stumbled clutching his stomach until he fell into the pool dead.

The younger female gangster and the Bride eyed each other with venom in their eyes and walked slowly to the side until the former lashed out. The Bride parried the attack and then she quickly stabbed the girl right in the stomach. The girl screamed in horrendous pain as she tried to fight back, but with the quick withdrawal of the Bride's sword from her body, she fell dead like the others.

The Bride swiped her sword to wipe the blood off.

Yang whistled.

"Sweet." Tatsumi added.

"I wish I could do that." Ren said.

"I can probably do that. Damn, she's good." Pyrrha added.

"No doubt about that." Nora added.

"So...Ren. Anymore subordinates for me to kill?" The Bride asked O-Ren with deadly coldness in her voice.

Then a Japanese schoolgirl wielding a chained mace whip named Gogo appeared and waved to the Bride,

"Hi!"

"Wait-REN?!" Nora looked at Ren.

"Wha-What?!" Yang was surprised.

"It's not really me!" Ren said.

"Still! Uh, never mind." Tatsumi said.

"Gogo, right?" The Bride asked her suprisingly fluent in Japanese.

"Bingo," Gogo responded as she walked down the stairs with the chain rattling, "So you are the Black Mamba."

"Our reputations precede us," The Bride said.

"Don't they?"

"I know you feel you must protect your mistress," The Bride complimented her loyalty, but she turned around with a plea, "but I beg you, walk away."

Gogo stopped at the base of the stairways upon hearing those words, only for her to giggle and then laugh at her a moment later.

"You call that begging?" Gogo mocked her as if she herself was insulted, "You can beg better than that!"

The mace dropped to the floor with a clunking sound.

Both the Bride and Gogo readied their weapons. The Bride raised and pointed her blade, while Gogo whirled the chain and the mace around in a spinning motion.

The Bride stepped back while Gogo advanced.

Then Gogo struck and The Bride managed to deflect the mace to hit a column upholding the balcony.

Gogo was momentarily on the offensive as she swung her chained mace around. Then when the Bride parried again, Gogo ran away from her a bit until she turned around and the club hit the sword. The force caused the Bride to stumble leaving her open as Gogo wrapped the chain around the blade near the hilt. Then with a yank, Gogo forced the katana out of the Bride's hands as it fell across the floor.

"Oh crap! This is getting serious!" Yang shouted.

"Here we go!" Pyrrha added.

Gogo kicked the chain and mace towards the Bride hitting her in the chest.

The Bride fell and stumbled over a table. She groaned in pain from being hit hard by the mace.

Gogo smiled cruelly at the sight and sound of that.

The Bride righted herself up by jumping up to her feet and then using the table as a makeshift shield against the chained mace. She sidestepped as the mace crashed through the wooden table. The table split apart as Gogo retracted the weapon back to her.

With only a table leg as a weapon, the odds were stacked against The Bride.

The Bride did a backflip to avoid being clobbered by the mace and landed on a table.

Gogo charged at her and The Bride leaped back to another table.

Gogo kicked the ball once more and this time The Bride leaned her body back to avoid it.

The Bride jumped out of the way as the mace smashed the table she was on.

Gogo whirled the chain and mace around and then she launched it forward, but this time, The Bride was ready as she struck it like baseball. The mace sailed past Gogo and bounced off from a wooden pillar behind her and slammed right into the back of her head!

Gogo was knocked and sent flying into the table she stood on as she smashed through it in a messy undignified heap.

"This is awesome! It's going so well!" Yang added.

"Oh yeah! It is awesome!" Jaune added.

"But I can't speak! It's just starting!" Pyrrha added.

Gogo used her chain to block an incoming strike from the Bride. She kicked the Bride away into another table.

Gogo activated the blades on her mace.

As the Bride got up, Gogo struck and the bladed mace made deep cut across her shoulder causing the Bride to groan in agony.

The Bride dodged another strike, but this time the chain wrapped around her throat with the mace embedded into a wooden pillar.

Gogo applied more and more pressure and pull that threatened to not only choke, but crush both her vocal chords and spine all at once. The situation seemed hopeless until the Bride spotted a table leg with spikes at its end. She quickly took it and stabbed Gogo's foot causing her to shrill in pain with blood coming out of her shoe. Then in one decisive blow, The Bride bludgeoned her head with the spiked table leg.

The chain on her neck loosened as Gogo fell dead with the spiked table leg pierced into her skull.

The Bride got the chain off of her and retrieved her katana back.

Afterwards, the movie showcased the Bride slicing through the elite Crazy 88 and coating the entire restaurant in their blood. She duels with O-Ren in the restaurant's Japanese garden. During the duel O-Ren apologizes to the Bride, who tearfully accepts. They continue and the Bride slices O-Ren's scalp off with a sword stroke. Afterwards, she tortures Sofie Fatale, O-Ren's assistant and Bill's protege, for information about Bill, and leaves her alive as a threat. Bill asks Sofie if the Bride knows her daughter is alive.

The movie ended on a cliffhanger.

"Woo! That was some movie!" Yang added.

"Yes, it was! Now...I'm getting kinda...(Yawn) Tired." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. I am too." Jaune replied.

"Yes, let's get out of here." Ren said. Nora also got up. Yang and Tatsumi soon followed after.

11:30 PM...

They just got out of the movie theatre. Yang and Tatsumi, that is. Yang walked over to her motorcycle and Tatsumi went to his car. They went back to Beacon, and once they got there, they held each other. It truly was a romantic evening.

Yang was deep in Tatsumi's grip. They held each other tight. They kissed. And after, they put their foreheads against each other, and Tatsumi said:

"How was tonight? Was is satisfying for you?" Tatsumi asked.

"It really was..." Yang whispered. Her breath was cool and nice to the touch. Her hands felt nice on his body.

"Good...Heh..I kinda don't want to bring you to your dorm alone..." Tatsumi said.

"What are you saying?" Yang asked.

"Heh...You know what I'm asking." Tatsumi said.

"Not tonight. It's too early for that." Yang denied Tatsumi's request.

"Alright. You're right." Tatsumi and Yang walked into Beacon, and he led Yang to her dorm.

"Good night, Yang "Firecracker" Xiao Long." Tatsumi whispered.

"Goodnight, Tatsumi. Have a good night." Yang and Tatsumi kissed once again, and they kissed for about 10 seconds before Yang let go. She walked into her dorm room, and waved. She then closed the door.

Inside Team RWBY's Dorm...

Yang chuckled. She then whispered, while leaning on the door,

"I hope to continue this, Tatsumi." Tatsumi heard it from the other side of the door.

"Thanks, Yang." Tatsumi walked back, to his dorm, and finally, after a long day, he found his way back. And, when he got in, Me, Goji, Akame, and even Leone, were waiting. I turned on the lights, and he jumped up in surprise. But, he knew what they were going to ask.

"So? How did it go?"

 **FIN**


	7. The New Batch of Students

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **The New Batch of Students**

Everyone at Beacon Academy was minding their own business that day. They were working out, (Yang,) they were playing video games, (Me and Goji,) And some were just fooling around and eating cookies. (Ruby.) Until at around 12:00 PM, when things got interesting. Over a loudspeaker, Ozpin shouted to any students,

"If you want to see the new batch of students coming in, get to the courtyard soon. Arriving in 15 minutes." Ozpin ended his little announcement.

"Wait-New students?" I shouted.

"We should see what's up!" Ruby added.

"I agree." Weiss added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goji shouted. We all got up, got our friends, and we all ran to the courtyard to see the new arrivals. Many students flooded the courtyard as well, but me, Goji, Team RWBY, JNPR, HLMT, Coco, Velvet, Night Raid, and others funneled through the crowd to see the new students. When the aircraft came up, we saw a few students, but none caught our eyes. But there were six in particular who came through that we took a liking to. At least, me and Goji did. The first was a girl who was a complete GIANT. Her height was at 7'3", and she good looking. She had a blue corset dress with armor tassets and shoulder armor plates. She also carried a silver pocket watch, and a bow in the back and tied to the front. When she came out of the aircraft, She looked to the crowd with a slight bit of nervousness, but then went all away when she motioned for them to get out of the way.

"Damn...She's a giant!" Goji remarked. Then there was some commortion among the croud as another emerged. This one was another female, She has beautiful sandy brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders. Fair skinned with some patches scaly skin that are pale creamy-white with pattern of black lines and flecks. Her arms have some scales that are dark with white spots including her feet. The most telling feature indicating her Faunus heritage is her long, tapering tail. It is yellow or cream with brown rosettes edged in dark brown on the back. She came out of the aircraft, and walked up to the crowd and greeted everyone with open arms.

"Hello, Everyone!" She spoke in an australian accent. "I'm Lizann!" Lizann introduced herself to everyone.

"Don't be so cheery, Lizann." The giant said.

"Oh come on, Alice! Don't be so dismissive of everyone!" Lizann said.

"I'm just a little skeptical." Alice responded.

"So we got Alice and Lizann...Okay..." I whispered. Another came out. This time, it was A young teenage girl with white rabbit ears and messy and wears glasses and a dress attire similar to Weiss Schnee, but with red color and the bolero being yellow. She carries a pocket watch with her.

"She's awfully similar to me in appearance..." Weiss whispered.

"So what?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just known for my combat skirt, my side ponytail, and what Ruby would describe me as...an...Ice Queen. Or Snow Angel, in Jaune and Neputne's eyes." Weiss explained.

"And this doesn't change anything. You're still the same old Weiss Schnee." I replied.

"But who is she?" Yang asked. The girl answered her question by saying to the crowd:

"Um...Hello, I'm Charlotte White." Charlotte answered very slowly, since she was very shy.

"Hmm...Okay...So we got the Giant, we got the lizard, we got the rabbit, and we got..." I was waiting for another person to come out.

Weiss pointed to the helicopter and saw another come out. This time, it was a young, scrawny teenager with a slick-looking black Victorian-styled suit with a red bolero with green rims, red cuffs and a green buttoned gentleman's shirt underneath. He would have black-checkered pants. His Victorian-styled Top Hat would be black and stylized with wing-shaped rims around it. Then there would be some sort of golden eye in the middle of the hat closed. He would have an ornamental yellow rose in his chest pocket.

"Oh, right. I totally forgot about Edgar. Come on!" Alice motioned for Edgar to move his butt over to them.

"Hold on, Alice!" Edgar picked up his cane and walked over to Alice, Charlotte, and Lizann.

"So...I guess we're huntresses now." Lizann remarked.

"...AND huntsmen." Edgar added to Lizann's statement.

"Right. We're huntresses and hunters now, Mate. " Lizann smiled. After those four came through the aircraft, the crowd started to go away, and we were the only ones left. The soon to be Team ALCE (Alice) Turned to face us.

"Um...Hello? What is it?" Alice asked.

"Well...hehe...um...It's just that you're-you're...you're huge!" Goji shouted, throwing his arms out.

"I guess I had a growth spurt?" Alice replied.

"She's a little skeptical right now. She didn't really want to go this line of work, and so...she's just a little...yeah. Skeptical." Lizann explained.

"I can tell. But still, DANG! Alice, you're freaking tall!" I shouted.

"She doesn't seem that tall when I start to grow into my dragon form, though." Yang pointed out.

"Well, of course, but still...I've never seen someone this tall before." I said.

"Well, get used to it." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Charlotte, is it?" Weiss asked.

"Um...yes?" Charlotte replied.

"You seem like the type for formalities." Weiss said.

"Yeah...I'm just quite well mannered. My parents taught me well." Charlotte explained.

"I can tell. But I'm still a little skeptical." Weiss said.

"Uh, Weiss. You don't say that to someone as soon as you meet them. It's kinda rude." I said.

"But she's a faunus. And you know how I feel about faunus. No offense." Weiss directed her attention to Blake and Velvet.

"None taken." Blake and Velvet said.

"Um...But what's wrong with me?!" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah? Do you have a problem with her?" Alice butted in.

"Woah, Woah!" Weiss backed up a bit from Alice's towering figure.

"Okay...Yeah, I guess I should explain WHY she's so distasteful over faunus." I started to go into detail. After explaining for about a minute, they got the idea.

"I see...Well, I'm sorry about what happened to your father and your childhood." Alice said.

"Yeah, It's not right." Lizann added. Edgar was a little anxious.

"Edgar? Are you OK?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. As bright as day!" Edgar lied through his teeth. But his friends believed him. His old, and new, friends.

"Well...Now that's taken care of...Let's get you settled in." Ruby led the group out. However, there was a noise that came from the aircraft. Ruby stopped and turned her direction to the aircraft. It was a girl. Goji started to walk towards the aircraft, kinda scared on who it was. He had a idea in mind, but didn't want to believe it at first. The girl came out, carrying her weapons, boots that shoot dust bullets from the ends. She was wearing a modified, blue and yellow dance jacket with a blue hood and most of it unzipped to show off her stomach and her red top that exposes a bit of her cleavage. Her sleeves only cover her shoulders, triceps, and wrists leaving most of her skin exposed. She wears pants with some loose leggings that only partially cover her legs and are connected by a white belt. Goji now knew who it was. It was his old friend, Aria "Rainbow" Makaw. Goji's eyes widened and mouth dropped to the floor. When Aria came into the light, Goji and Aria locked eyes.

"Aria?! Oh my gosh! Is that you?!" Goji started to walk over to Aria.

"G-Goji?!" Aria stood in place. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Yang replied. Aria and Goji then hugged each other. They haven't seen each other in over 5 years.

"Damn, Aria! I'd never thought I'd see you again! And here, of all places!" Goji shouted.

"Well, I decided to take up becoming a huntress, and I knew that you had come here, so, I thought, "why not?" Aria explained.

"Close friends?" I wondered.

"Maybe..." Blake said.

"Best guess we got." Jaune added.

"That. Is. AWESOME! We're boyfriend and girlfriend again!" Goji spit out.

"Oh..." We all finally realized what their relationship is.

"Um...dude!" Aria pointed to us, with our eyes slightly opened from the shock of what was going on between Aria and Goji.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Hehehe...It's kinda a long story..." Goji explained.

"Okay...Go on." Ruby actually sat down.

"It's kinda funny, actually. Because, we actually didn't start off...how would I say...we had a bit of a rocky start." Goji said.

"A rocky start?! A ROCKY START?! We were like...enemies!" Aria added.

"Keep going..." I requested.

"Well...not exactly enemies, but more like competitors." Goji explained. "We were kinda like trying to get ahead of each other. In whatever match our teacher would have us in, we were pretty evenly matched. We didn't have one advantage over each other. She kept kicking my ass, and I kept kicking her tail feathers." Goji explained.

"So you two went to the same school together?" I thought.

"Uh huh." Aria replied.

"And slowly over time, we got to know each other through our fights and outside those fights, and soon enough, we became friendly rivals." Goji explained.

"Interesting..." Weiss said.

"There was one time that in one of our bouts, I accidentally tore off two of her wing feathers that sent her on berserker rage against me. She destroyed me and I was thrown up into the air and I was pummeled with her helicopter kicks that left me in the infirmary for days." Goji remembered.

"That was one of those "Nasty" fights." Aria admitted.

"Yeah. It really hurt." Goji repeated.

"Remember, I'm really touchy about my feathers." Aria reminded Goji.

"Just like my hair." Yang added.

"Right." Goji added.

"She likes her hair?" Aria asked.

"Ooh, yeah." I said.

"But the big thing came when a little incident came into our lives. So...I saw a faunus being threatened by some bullies at my school, and I went in and tried to stop them. But they ended up beating me up. Until, thankfully, Aria came in and saved me." Goji said.

"Yeah. They didn't stand much of a chance." Aria said with confidence.

"Hehe...and when she scared the bullies off, she got the faunus out of danger, and patched me up. I still remember how it played out..."

 _"Thanks for saving me, Aria."_ Goji thanked Aria.

 _"No problem, man. This might sting."_ She put a rag on his face. It was supposed to stop the pain on his cheek.

 _"I have to wonder though...why? Why save me, your rival?"_ Goji asked.

 _"Cause' you're a friendly rival. We're friends. And you know what? You're pretty damn cute._ " Aria admitted to liking something about Goji.

 _"Uh..thanks?_ " Goji said

 _"Don't mention it."_ Aria replied.

"And our relationship spiraled from there." Goji explained.

"So you two were rivals for so long, and now you're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yep." Goji said.

"Huh..Ok! C'mon, Aria! Let's show you around." I invited Aria over.

"Alright. Goji, this place better not suck." Aria said.

"Oh, it won't." Goji promised Aria.

"Good." Everyone started to walk back to the courtyard. I was staying behind the crowd. Then, I heard a loud THUNK coming behind me.

"Huh?" I turned around to see one more female student. She wear Blue jeans, was 6'0" tall, and wear a gray hoodie. Just like someone I know...Aileen. I started to walk towards the airship, to get a confirmation of who it was. The girl took out her oversized axe, and put it down in front of her. She had her hood up, covering her face. She took it off, showing a blonde, brown color eyed girl. It was Aileen. We locked eyes. We both were amazed we saw each other.

"A-A-Aileen?!" I shouted. The group turned around, and saw me and the girl standing near each other.

"Who is that?" Goji asked.

"Who knows?" Alice asked.

"Probably a close friend." Edgar hypothesized.

"A-Alex?!" Aileen shouted.

"Ooh...yep. Close friend." Edgar said.

"I-What-" I started to approach her. We were both speechless. I hugged her tight. She hugged me back. I shed a few tears. She was essentially a sister to me. I put my hand on her hair, that went all the way down to her back.

"I-I can't..."I was weeping as I was talking.

"Shh..." Aileen comforted me. We stayed still for a while until I got myself together.

"A-Aileen...Why are you here? I thought you were taking care of my parents?" I said.

"They're...gone..." Aileen gave me the sad truth.

"Wh-What?" I was shocked.

"They...died of age." Aileen said.

"Wha-WHEN?!" I shouted.

"Calm down...It was about...3 months ago." Aileen whispered.

"Uh..." I couldn't believe my own parents were dead. And I didn't even know it.

"Aileen..." I erupted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I shouted.

"Because it was so sudden...I didn't know what to do." Aileen said. I held my parents in high regard.

"You...Fuck!" I ran off to my dorm. I stormed past everybody.

"Mecha?!" Goji asked.

"Mecha?! Where you going?!" Yang asked.

"Uh oh.." Aileen whispered. Everyone turned to face Aileen. She then felt a little scared. Then, they were really angry.

"What happened?!" Everyone started to run over to Aileen.

"Uh, guys! I didn't do anything!" Aileen pleaded.

"SURE..." Yang's hair lit up and her eyes turned red.

"Oh...are you looking for a fight?!" Aileen picked up her oversized axe.

"Woah..." Everyone backed up, even Alice.

"Okay...Now...I don't want to use this, but I'll have to if you don't back up. Now...I didn't do anything to harm Alex." Aileen said.

"Alex...is crying right now..Why?" Goji growled.

"His parents died recently. He didn't know." Aileen explained.

"Oh...Really?" Yang said, now calmed down.

"Yeah. But if there's anyone who can talk to him, it's me." Aileen said.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"We're close. And if you get in between us..." Aileen stopped herself.

"So you really care for him." Weiss figured.

"That's not important." Aileen avoided the topic and went to comfort me.

"Who is she?" Ruby asked.

 **In My Dorm...**

Aileen finally found her way to my dorm. When she entered, she saw me, crying on my bed. I saw her, and I said:

"What do you want?" She closed the door. She also locked it. She wanted some privacy.

"I'm sorry about your parents dying." Aileen said.

"I'm not mad about them dying. I'm sad about that. I'm MAD that you didn't tell me!" I shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry." Aileen didn't know what else to say.

"Ugh..." I looked back down.

"At least I'm here." Aileen sat down with me.

"Yeah..." Aileen then hugged me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when it was really bad..." Aileen apologized.

"Aileen...I took you in. You don't need to owe me anything." I replied.

"But I do! Without you, I wouldn't be here." Aileen said.

"You're special to me. You're like the sister I never had. You don't owe me anything." I whispered.

"Alex..." Aileen started to tear up.

"Damn it!" I hugged Aileen tight. We both cried. Outside, the gang could hear what was going on. They didn't say anything.

"Anyway..." I started to stop crying. "So you're here because you graduated?" I asked.

"Yeah. I decided to attend Beacon Academy. So...Now I'm here!" Aileen explained.

"Well, you know...Goji and I have a open spot on our team. In fact, we have two. You can join." I offered.

"Uh, heck yeah!" Aileen shouted.

"Great!" I shouted. Goji whispered from across the door,

"Aria? Do you want to join?"

"Sure." Aria whispered.

 **In Ozpin's Office...**

So you four are Alice..Lizann, Charlotte, and Edgar?" Ozpin looked at the new students.

"Yep." Lizann said.

"That's right." Charlotte responded.

"Correct." Edgar replied.

"Yes." Alice said.

"Well, then. You four are now...Team ALCE! (Alice) Led by...Alice! Congratulations!" Ozpin announced.

"And now them." Charlotte said. Goji, Aria, Aileen and I stepped forward.

"Ah, yes. You four. Two I know, but the other two I'm not familiar with." Ozpin said.

"I'm Aria."

"And I'm Aileen."

"And you are joining these two gentlemen?" Ozpin asked.

"I wouldn't call them gentlemen, but yes." Aileen said.

"Hey!" I nudged her on the shoulder.

"Well, then you four are now...and may I add, finally, Team MAGA. (Magma) Led by...Mecha. Congratulations!" Ozpin announced.

"Mecha?" Aileen asked.

"The name I took up when I came here. Or, the more accurate, Mechassault Man. But they call me Mecha.

"Like from Mechassault?" Aileen asked.

"Yes. The Video Game, Mechassault." I answered.

"Heh...it really is a great game in your eyes." Aileen said.

"Hey! You like it too!" I pointed a finger in Aileen's face.

"It is a good game." Aileen admitted.

"Good." I said.

"Anyway...We're finally a team!" Goji shouted.

"Yeah!" I high-fived Goji.

"Boys, I tell you." Aria remarked.

 **FIN**


	8. Beacon's Christmas Road Trip (Part 1)

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Beacon's Christmas Road Trip**

 **Two days to Christmas...4:00 AM...**

We all had a bit of a restless night, thinking of Christmas in two days. But the annoying part is having to drive to where we were going to spend it. It surprisingly wasn't going to be spent at Beacon Academy. Instead, Taiyang got a little hut in the woods, not in Patch, and invited the whole gang. We had to get up, since it would take about the whole day. Actually, 12 to 18 hours. Everyone gathered at Beacon's entrance.

"Morning, guys." I had a cup of Coffee in my hands. Teams RWBY, JNPR, AGA, ALCE, HLMT, Night Raid, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Tifa, and Natsu, Lucy Heartfilla, Erza Skarlet, and Cana from the Fairy Tail wizard guild were standing, nearly asleep, at the doors. Ruby actually put her bag down, and flopped onto the floor. She was exhausted. They didn't get much sleep.

"Ugh...Come on, why do we have to do this?" Ruby complained.

"Come on, guys. It's not bad. You can sleep in the car." I said.

"But this is ridiculous." Weiss complained.

"Just get in." I motioned for everyone to come along. We got in the HUUUGGGEE Van, big enough to fit just about everybody, and we set off. I was driving, since I offered to, and since I'm used to waking up early like that, or I'm not bad if I have a lack of sleep. Aileen was sitting in shotgun with me, Goji was sitting behind my seat, with Aria next to him. Team RWB was next to Aria. Tatsumi was sitting next to Yang, who was sitting next to Leone, who was sitting next to Tifa. JNPR was next to them. ALCE was sitting together, the rest of Night Raid was sitting near each other, Coco and Velvet were sitting in close proximity to each other, And lastly, Sun and Neptune were sitting near each other. And as soon as they got in, they all just collapsed. The Fairy Tail Wizards sat next to each other, clumped together.

"This is going to be quite the long drive..." I said. And I started to drive.

 **6 Hours into the Drive...**

We were six hours into the drive, on a highway. It wasn't really packed, surprisingly, but it was now 10:00. I was still driving, and Aileen woke up. Everyone else was half awake, but still sleeping. Goji had his head on Aria's shoulder, and Aria was sleeping with her head on the window. Tatsumi had his head on Yang's boobs, which acted as pillows, and Yang had her head on Leone's boobs, and Leone was resting her head on Tifa's boobs. It was admittedly, pretty funny. She was also kinda drooling. Ruby was having her head in Weiss's lap, and it was actually kinda cute. Everyone else was almost sound asleep.

"Hey.." Aileen whispered.

"Sup." I kept my eyes on the road.

"How long have we been on the road?" Aileen asked.

"About 6 hours." I answered.

"Ugh..." Aileen leaned in her seat.

"It's fine. At least you got some sleep." I pointed out.

"True." Aileen whispered.

"*Sigh* This is pretty boring." I said.

"No doubt about it." Aileen added.

"You want to put in some music?" I asked.

"Sure." Aileen took my scroll and inserted it into the charing port. It connected to the car's speakers, and she picked a random song. Everyone was slowly waking up. Again, still asleep.

 **Insert Life is A Highway By Rascal Flatts**

The song that was played was Life is A Highway. Pretty fitting, since we are on a highway. It was at a low volume, but I looked at the scroll as the song started, and I went in my mind:

 _"Screw it!"_ and cranked up the volume. Then, everyone woke up. They woke to seeing me and Aileen moving our torsos around, in unison to the music.

(Me and Aileen)

Wooo! Yeaahhh...

Everyone was looking at us funny.

"Do you guys know this song?" Yang whispered to the back of the car.

"Yeah..." Everyone else nodded.

"Um, Mecha?" Yang asked.

"Yeah?" I turned slightly.

"Are you going to sing this song?" Yang asked while chuckling slightly.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted as I waited for the lyrics to come in.

(Me)

Life's like a road that you travel on, there's one day here, the next day gone.  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand, sometimes you turn your back to the wind.  
There's a world outside every darkened door, where blues won't haunt you anymore.  
Where the brave are free and lovers soar, come ride with me to the distant shore.

(Aileen)

We won't hesitate to break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, yeah...

"Come on, guys!" I shouted to have everyone else join in.

(Me and Aileen)

Life is a highway! And I wanna ride it  
All night long...  
If you're going my way...I wanna drive it  
All night long...

Then, I was going to start, when Goji of all people joined in.

(Goji)

Through all these cities and all these towns it's in my blood and it's all around!

Ruby came in too.

(Ruby)

I love you now like I loved you then, this is the road and these are the hands!

Weiss come in as well.

(Weiss)

From Mozambique to those Menphis nights,  
The Khyber pass to Vancover's Lights!

Yang, Leone, and Tifa joined in the next one.

(Yang, Leone, and Tifa)

Knock me down, I'm back up again, you're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man!

Then, the group came together.

(Me, Aileen, Goji, RWBY, Leone, Tifa)

There's no load I can't hold, the road's so rough, this I know,  
I'll be there when the light comes in, just tell them we're survivors!

I held my hand up in the air, pointing to the roof of the car.

(Everybody)

Life is a Highway! And I wanna ride it  
All night long...  
If you're going my way...then I wanna drive it  
All night long... (All night long...)  
Life is a Highway! And I wanna ride it  
All night long...  
If you're going my way I wanna drive it  
All night long...(All night long...)

(Tatsumi and Yang)

There was a distance between you and I... (Between you and I...)  
A misunderstanding once, but now we look it in the eye...

[Instrumental]

(Me)

There ain't no load I can't hold, the road's so rough, this I know...  
I'll be there when the light comes in, tell them we're survivors!

(Everybody)

Life is a Highway! And I wanna ride it  
All night long..(All night long...)  
If you're going my way..Then I wanna drive it  
All night long...  
Life is a Highway (Life is a Highway)  
I wanna ride it  
All night long...  
If you're going my way (You're going my way...)  
I wanna drive it  
All night long...  
Life is a Highway and I wanna ride it  
All night long...  
If you're going my way (You're going my way)  
I wanna drive it  
All night long...(All night long...)

Finally, the song was done.

"Wow! I never expected for that to go so well!" I said.

"Yeah...it was pretty damn awesome!" Lucy added.

"It was fun!" Goji exclaimed.

"Yes, it was." Erza said.

"What's next?" I asked.

"Um..." Aileen looked on my scroll and saw the next song.

 **Insert Immortals by Fall Out Boy**

"Aww yeah!" I shouted.

"Here we go." Blake remarked.

"I'll start." I said. I waited for the lyrics to start.

(Me)

They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be.  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame.  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.

(Aileen)

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

(Everybody)

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals.

(Team RWBY, JNPR)

Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday.  
I'm still comparing your past to my future.  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures.

Oooooooh  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
Oooooooh,  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

(Everybody)

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
And live with me forever now,  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long.

We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,

Immortals,  
And live with me forever now,  
Pull the blackout curtains down,

We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long.  
We could be immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
Immooooooo- immortals,  
(Immortals)

"That was good as well." I said.

"What's up next?" Yang asked.

"Um..." I looked at my scroll.

 **Insert The Wanderer by Dion**

"One of my freaking favorites." I said.

"This is a classic." Goji agreed.

"And...wait for it..." I waited for the lyrics to come in.

(Me)

Oh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down  
Where pretty girls are, well, you know that I'm around

I kiss 'em and I love 'em, 'cause to me they're all the same

I hug 'em and I squeeze 'em, they don't even know their name  
They call me the wanderer, yeah, the wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around

(Goji)  
Oh, well, there's Flo on my left arm, and there's Mary on my right  
And Janie is the girl, well, that I'll be with tonight  
And when she asks me which one I love the best  
I tear open my shirt, and I show her "Rosie" on my chest  
'Cause I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around, um

Goji pecked Aria, Tatsumi pecked Yang, Jaune pecked Pyrrha, Nora pecked Ren, and I pecked Aileen.

(All men)  
Oh, well, I roam from town to town  
I go through life without a care  
And I'm as happy as a clown  
A-with my two fists of iron, but I'm going nowhere, no

(Everybody)  
Yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself, um, a-fallin' for some girl  
Yeah, I hop right into that car of mine  
I drive around the world  
Yeah, I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around  
Let's roam, I said, and go

Yeah

Oh, yeah, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around  
I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town  
And when I find myself a-fallin' for some girl  
I hop right into that car of mine  
Drive around the world  
'Cause I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around, around, around  
'Cause I'm a wanderer, yeah, a wanderer  
I roam around, around, around, around, around, around, around  
'Cause I'm a wanderer, I'm a wanderer

"A freaking classic." I said.

"It really is." Goji agreed.

"What's next?" I asked.

"This is. One of your favorites, Alex." Aileen pointed to the Scroll.

 **Insert Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant**

"YES!" I shouted.

"I'm assuming you really like this song?" Lucy asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

(Me)

I was walking down the street,  
When out the corner of my eye  
I saw a pretty little thing approaching me.

(Aileen)  
She said "I've never seen a man  
Who looks so all alone,  
Could you use a little company?

If you can pay the right price  
Your evening will be nice,  
And you can go and send me on my way."

(Me)  
I said "You're such a sweet young thing  
Why you do this to yourself?"  
She looked at me and this is what she said:

(Everybody)  
"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

(Yang)  
Not even fifteen minutes later  
I'm still walking down the street,  
When I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight.  
And then he sweeps up from behind  
And puts a gun up to my head,  
He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight.  
(Goji)  
He said "Give me all you've got  
I want your money not your life,  
But if you try to make a move I won't think twice."  
I go like "You can have my cash  
But first you know I got to ask  
What made you want to live this kind of life?"  
(Everybody)  
He said "There ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
I got bills to pay,  
I got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know I can't slow down,  
I can't hold back,  
Though you know, I wish I could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good".

[Instrumental]

(Sun and Neptune)  
Now a couple hours have passed  
And I was sitting at my house,  
The day was winding down and coming to an end.  
So I turned on the TV  
And flipped it over to the news,  
And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

I saw a preacher man in cuffs he'd taken money from the church,  
He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills.  
But even still I can't say much  
Because I know we're all the same,  
oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

(Everyone)  
"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Money don't grow on trees.  
We got bills to pay,  
We got mouths to feed,  
There ain't nothing in this world for free.  
I know we can't slow down,  
We can't hold back,  
Though you know, we wish we could.  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked,  
Until we close our eyes for good"

"Love that song!" I shouted.

"Why?" Goji asked.

"Well, I love Borderlands, and I heard this song from it." I explained.

"And the last one..." Aileen whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You're gonna like this one." Aileen said.

 **Insert I Burn from RWBY**

"YEESSS!" Yang, Goji and I shouted in unison.

"Yang? You want to start off?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Yang waited, and actually took the whole song.

(Yang)

Come at me,  
And you'll see,  
I'm more than meets the eye.  
You think that,  
You'll break me,  
You're gonna find in time,  
You're standing too close to a flame that's burning.  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July.  
Sending out your army, but you still can't win;  
Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want.  
Like a fever I will take you down.

Reign supreme?  
In your dreams;  
You'll never make me bow.  
Kick my ass?  
I'm world-class,  
And Super Saiyan now.

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;  
Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.  
Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,  
High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar.

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down.

It doesn't have to be this way;  
Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn  
You can fight your life away;  
I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn.

Hotter than the sun,  
Feel my fire;  
Pyromaniac: my desire.  
Thought that you could see the truth,  
'Til I just burned down the booth.  
Human Torch can't fuck with me;  
Johnny Blaze: Suspect B.  
Strike 'em quick, lightning fast;  
Melt them bitches down to ash.

Gasoline, kerosene;  
Strike the match, ignite the scene.  
Shit will never be the same;  
Feel the fury of my flame.  
Beg for mercy: it won't help;  
Embrace the ending you were dealt.  
Seems you fucks will never learn;  
Now sit back and watch me burn.

[Instrumental, Best guitar solo EVER!]

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down.

I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.  
I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down!

Everyone clapped as Yang finished singing her own theme.

"Good job, Yang!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" I added.

"Thanks." Yang thanked everyone.

"I now know not to screw with you!" Aileen said.

"That's a rule with me." Yang said.

Everyone then laughed and continued to sing songs as they drove the next 6 hours to the hut.

 **FIN**

 **Note:**

 **First of all, I want to give a message to my supporters saying, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Thank you. I also want to say that this is going to be a two-part chapter, with the second part being a secret.**


	9. The Road Trip (Part 2)

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **The Road Trip (Part 2)**

 **1 Hour Left in the Trip...**

We were singing our butts off throughout the car ride, but it was the first session and the last that were the most special.

"Let's see what's up on the song list..." Aileen looked at the scroll.

 **Insert You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins**

"Wait..." I wasn't happy anymore.

"This?" Yang said.

"Are you guys not happy?" Goji asked.

"Just...this kind of song for a car ride like this?" Aileen asked.

"Let's just listen." I said. No one sang the lyrics throughout the song. They just listened.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together cause

you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

Yes i'll be with you.  
Cause i'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you always

"Heh..." I shed a tear.

"Yeah..." Aileen whispered.

"A great song..." Goji added.

"But a bit depressing right now." Tifa admitted.

"Enough about that. What's next?" I asked.

"Let's see.." Ruby leaned up.

 **Insert I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas**

"Yeah! I love this song!" I shouted.

"It gets you pumped up!" Yang added.

"True!" Aileen said.

"Shh! It's starting!" Tifa shouted.

(Me)

I gotta feeling...

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Team RWBY)

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Team RWBY, JNPR)

I gotta feeling (woo-hoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling (woo-hoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Night Raid)

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

(Yang)

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF!

(Weiss)

I know that well have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just lose it all

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

(Yang, Leone, Tifa)

(Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch...)  
Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
Well shut it down  
Lets burn the roof  
And then well do it again..

(Me, Aileen)

Lets Do it, Lets Do it  
Lets Do it Lets Do it  
And do it, and do it (lets live it up..)  
And do it, and do it  
And do it do it do it  
Let's do it, lets do it  
Let's do it

(Team MAGA)

I gotta feeling (Woo-hoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling (Woo-hoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Everyone)

I can feel..  
Tonight's the night (HEY!)  
Let's live it up (Lets live it up!)  
I got my money (I'll pay..)  
Let's spend it up (lets spend it up!)

Go out and smash it (SMASH it!)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God!)  
Jump off that sofa (C'mon!)  
Let's kick it up

Fill up my cup (Drank!)  
Mozolotov (Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing (Move it! Move it!)  
Just take it...off

Let's paint the town (Paint the Town!)  
We'll shut it down (We'll shut it down..)  
Let's burn the roof (WooOoo)  
And then well do it again

Let's Do it, Lets Do it  
Let's Do it Lets Do it  
And do it, and do it (lets live it up..)  
And do it, and do it  
And do it do it do it  
Let's do it, lets do it  
Let's do it

Here we come, here we go  
We gotta rock (rock rock rock rock)

Easy come, easy go  
Now we on top (top top top top)

Feel the shot, body rock  
Rock it dont stop (stop stop stop stop)

Round and round, up and down  
Around the clock (clock clock clock clock)

Monday, Tuesday  
Wednesday to Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

G-G-G-G-get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party everyday, P-P-P-Party everyday

And I'm feeling (Woo hooo)That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling (Woo hooo)That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

"Good song. It was SOO popular for so long." I remembered the old days.

"I liked it." Yang said.

"And it was pretty nice." Goji added.

"What's next?" Lucy asked.

"Um.." I looked at the scroll.

 **Insert Back in Black by AC/DC**

"NICE!" I shouted.

"One of the most iconic rock songs and bands of all time." Aria said. I then played some air guitar.

"Mm hm." Leone said.

"I'm starting!" I yelled.

(Me)

Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back

(Yang)  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die

(Blake)  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Usin' every one of them and running wild

(Everyone)

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

(Tatsumi)

Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack

(Natsu)  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm leadin' the pack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap

(Erza)  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

(Everyone)

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
(Well) I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

(Instrumental)

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah

Yang then went into rock star mode and whipped out a air guitar. Tina, being a rock star, brought out her actual guitar, and decided to riff the last part.  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

"Awesome!" Yang yelled.

"Love it!" I yelled.

"That was always a classic." Leone added.

"What's next?" Ruby asked.

"Lemme see.." Weiss leaned up.

 **Insert Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Sweede**

"Yes!" I yelled.

"One of the best romance songs out there." Goji added.

"Touché." Lucy added.

"OK, only the guys can sing this one." I added.

"I good with that!" Tatsumi looked at Yang and held her hand.

Ouga Chaka ouga! ...

(All Guys)

I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me.  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me.

They boys looked into their lovers eyes.  
When you hold me  
In your arms so tight,  
You let me know,  
Everythings alright,

(Everyone)

I-I-I-I-I'm...

I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That your in love with me.

(All Guys)

Lips as sweet as candy.  
Their taste stays on my mind.  
Girl, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine.

I got a buck from you girl,  
But I don't need no cure,  
I'll just stay addicted, If I can for sure

Then the lovers looked into their other lover's eyes.

All the good love, when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on.

(Everyone)

I'mmm Hooked on a feeling.  
I'm high on believing that your in love with me.

(Instrumental)

(All Guys)  
All the good love, when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on.

(Everyone)

Ahaha I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That your in love with me.

I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That your in love with me.

I say I'm hooked on a feeling,  
And I'm high on believing,  
That your in love with me.  
I'm hooked on a feeling.

"Love that song!" Goji shouted.

"I do too." I added.

"The second greatest 80's song ever!" Aileen shouted.

"But what's the best?" Goji asked.

"Hehe..." I pointed to my scroll.

 **Insert Escape (The Pina Colada** **Song) By Rupert Holmes**

"Oh." Goji smiled.

"Yep." I smiled.

"Love this." Tifa said.

(Goji)

I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.  
So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.  
And in the personal columns, there was this letter I read:

(Everyone)

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

(Instrumental)

(Me)

I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine.  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad.

(Everyone)

"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."

(Instrumental)

(Tatsumi)

So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.

Tatsumi looked at Yang.

It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew"..

(Everyone)

"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."

(Instrumental)

(Everyone)

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."

"The best freaking love song ever." I said.

"Yeah." Yang actually shed a tear.

"Heh." Erza added.

"I think there's one more left until we get there..." I said.

"Aww..." Everyone complained.

"At least we had a lot of fun." I said.

"Yeah. So, what is it?" Weiss asked.

I shed a tear.

 **Insert Shine from RWBY Volume 2**

"Jaune, Pyrrha? You two have the floor." I said.

Everyone was silent as they started.

(Jaune & Pyrrha)

Baby it's time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align  
honey it's time to leave the doubt behind  
take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine

(Jaune)

I was cold in the dark  
it was empty in my life  
from the outside it looked so bright  
but nothing felt right to me

The group started to shed a few tears.

like a sky with no sun  
like a night that has no day  
my heart was eclipsed by the dark  
then something changed

I saw a little ray of light come through  
the tiniest of sparks came into view  
and then  
you made me hope again

(Pyrrha)

I've been watching you helping you  
wishing that you'd see  
that the girl you've been waiting so long for could be me

now-I've never been in love  
but I think this is it  
it might be just a school girl crush  
but I have to admit

I wanna take a chance and make you see  
I think that you're the one who'll rescue me  
this time...  
you're finally gonna see you should be mine

(Everyone)

But baby it's time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align  
honey it's time to leave the doubt behind  
take my hand cuz you and I are gonna shine

(Jaune & Pyrrha)

I won't need any dreams  
it's all there if you're by my side  
every moment's enough  
and you take me to paradise

when I needed a hero you knew it  
and you were there  
and I'm scared but I'll open my heart up  
I'm ready to dare

I know i've never felt like this before  
I never really knew what love was for  
I dreamed  
but never did believe

(Everyone)

but baby it's time to make up your mind  
I think that tonight is when our stars align  
honey right now we leave the doubt behind  
take my hand cuz you and I are gonna  
light the sky until it's dawn and  
baby you and I are gonna shine

"AMAZING!" Everyone started to clap for Arcos.

"Heh..." Jaune and Pyrrha laughed.

"Yeah...But, we're here!" I stopped the car in front of the cabin, which snow falling on the van. It was time for a Remnant Chrismas. How do they do that? Well... You'll have to see.


	10. A Remnant Christmas

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **A Remnant Christmas**

Shortly after they all got at the cabin, At about 8:00, The group decided to have a little fun.

"Who wants to make snow castles?" I asked.

"I am going to be Queen of the Snowcastles! HAHAHAHA! I am Queen of the Castle! Queen of the Castle!" Nora gleefully laughed upon hearing us!

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby squeezed her egg nog and it came out of it's carton. "...IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"

"YEAHH!" The rest of Team RWBY, Team MAGA, The Fairy Tail wizards, Sun, Neptune, Tifa, Leone, and Team HLMT were on Team RWBY's side. While Night Raid, Team ALCE, Coco, and Velvet were with Team JNPR.

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted as she leaped down from their makeshift castle. She lifted a tabletop making it a barricade and cover.

Alice threw a huge roasted turkey.

Pyrrha hurled two breadsticks at opposite teams like spears.

Leone batted two pumpkin pies with a huge tuna fish.

Coco threw several soda cans at Team HLMT!

Others on Nora's side were starting to do the same with whatever food items and projectiles at their opposing teams!

"Mecha!" Ruby shouted. I then picked up a breadstick, and batted Some Pumpkin Pies away with the breadstick. Aileen then took it and then swung into the air and picked up a pile of snow that ended up battering the opposing side. Team Tina then took the turkey that Alice threw and grabbed it. She then used it as her own projectile to hit Jaune in his chest. I jumped up towards Pyrrha, and I hit the snow, since she dodged my hit. She then grabbed a breadstick of her own, and we locked.

"Grr..." I growled.

Pyrrha and I began dueling with our breadsticks!

Natsu roasted two turkeys and he used them as makeshift burning fighting gloves as he rushed towards Leone with her own turkey gauntlets!

Yang rushed towards Alice with her Turkey Gauntlets. Alice swung down a Ham club onto Yang, but Yang dodged the blow and reared her turkey fist and punched Alice in the face a couple of times The giant Huntress struck back with her Ham club forcing Yang to black with her turkeys.

Gray launched projectiles of ice cream cones at Coco who retaliated with fruit-flavored popsicles of her own.

Blake was using a link of sausages as a whip against Lizann who parried with her tail and even bit one of the sausages off with her teeth. Lizann sped towards Blake with her claws forcing Blake to dodge while attacking again with the sausage links.

Weiss and Edgar duel with swordfishes!

Nora joined in the fray by jumping in the air, and grabbing another Ham Club, and smashed it onto the ground, smashing the ground and sending everybody back. I was launched back by Pyrrha swiping my chest, and Aileen wasn't going to accept that.

"Alex!" Aileen caught my breadstick, and swung at Pyrrha.

"Hmph!" Pyrrha grunted.

An intense duel between Aileen and Pyrrha commenced as Pyrrha parried the swing and tried to hit Aileen in the chest, but Aileen blocked her and swept her feet underneath Pyrrha tripping her up and then kicking across the snow field.

Aileen then jumped up into the air and tried to hammer Pyrrha.

However, Pyrrha rolled out of the way before the breadstick could hit her in the face. Pyrrha swung with all her might and broke Aileen's breadstick, but the tanky Huntress wasn't out as she grabbed Pyrrha by the wrist just about when she was about to hit her. She flipped Pyrrha over forcing the Spartan to lose her breadstick. The two got into exchange of fists as Aileen hammered both of her fists onto Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha blocked with her arms then she sent Aileen flying off of her when she kicked her in the stomach with her feet.

"Aileen! Look out!" I shouted.

"Wha-" Aileen looked to see Sosa bottles being rained down on her. She dodge rolled back to me, and we sat next to each other and took a breath.

Yang careened into the snow several times and some trees with Alice nabbing her by the leg and swinging her around like a rag doll before she threw her into a boulder destroying it.

Alice then stomped over charging over to where Yang was.

Tina threw an uppercut punch at Velvet she stunned earlier by smashing a pumpkin onto her head. She saw what Alice was about to do and she immediately threw a snowball at Alice hitting her in the cheek.

"Hey, over here!" Tina kept throwing more snowballs at the giantess.

"Why you!" Alice then threw the ham club as a projectile. Tina didn't have time to dodge as Alice threw the ham with such strength that Tina was sent flying.

"Tina!" Yang shouted when she got up from the smashed boulder.

Yang grew angry as she activated her Semblance with her eyes red and hair burning. She dashed angrily and leaped up and punched Alice's face with both of her turkey fists sending the giant teenager stumbling onto her butt shaking the ground.

"Oh no!" The enemy team shouted.

Yang then slammed her turkey gauntlet onto the snow, and it created a shockwave that sent everyone off their feet.

"Taste the full flavor of my wrath!" Erza was in her chef uniform and she summoned multitudes of breadsticks aimed towards everyone.

With the wave of her hand, she let loose a hail of breadsticks that showered all over the battlefield.

Then, Nora saw those breadsticks coming towards her. She was already fighting Yang, and she jumped up. Yang turned around and saw the breadsticks come towards her, and decided to dodge them in style. She then started to bend her back. She moved her arms around, like she was doing a backstroke in a pool. It went slowly, as the breadsticks flew past her body. The breadsticks then stuck into the snow.

"Aww yeah! The Matrix bullet time, bitch!" Yang and I shouted in unison.

"Your red-headed champion is certainly crazy, I'll give her props," Leone remarked as she lashed out with her turkey punch.

"Heh! That's Erza for you and crazy is Fairy Tail's specialty, lion girl!" Natsu shouted as he met Leone's turkey with his own.

"It's Leone, not lion girl...um..." Leone struggled with the name.

"Natsu. Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, son of Igneel and one who's going to do more than just singe your fur!" Natsu roared, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu struck at Leone's jaw with his flame-imbued turkey almost dislocating her jaw.

"Yeah?! Guess what?! Yang already did in her dragonoid form! See if you can top that, boy!" Leone kneed him in the gut.

"I'm more than positive that I will. So watch out!" Natsu wiped some of the spit from his mouth.

Weiss and Edgar clashed with each other with their swordfishes like they are actually swords!

"This certainly takes me back," Weiss remarked as she thrust the swordfish at Edgar's chest. He blocked it forcing himself to be backed 15 feet away from her.

"How so?" Edgar asked as he used his right hand to aim his fish at Weiss.

"Let's just say it was on a smaller scale back at Beacon months earlier," Weiss answered.

"Huh...quite interesting, but I must say you're quite accomplished as a fighter," Edgar complimented her swordplay.

"Why... thank you. I will say the same thing about yours, though I will add that it is not as refined as mine," Weiss said.

"While the technique is important, it's the results that are more important to me. And I will deliver!" Edgar declared.

"We'll see about that if you can back it up. But I can't help but really wonder who you truly are, Edgar," Weiss's words caused Edgar to twitch with nervousness in his moment of hesitation and she capitalized to take advantage of that, but Edgar dodged and did a kick to her ribs to make her back off.

"Clever. Rarely do I let something like that faze me," Edgar sent several thrusts that managed to tear some holes in Weiss's dress.

"Okay...Let's jump back in the fray!" I shouted as I started to run in, recklessly.

"Alex, careful!" Aileen cautioned me.

"I'll be fine." I then casually took a turkey and threw it into the air. I then used it's extra speed to then launch it over to Team ALCE. it hit the ground and then it hit Lizann in the chest, sending her back into the snow, knocking her down. In fact, she was down for the count.

Alice recovered from being punched by Yang when she just saw Lizann knocked out cold (unintended pun)!

"Lizann!" Alice shouted with her voice booming across the battlefield.

Charlotte was having trouble with Hitomi with the former's breadstick clashing against the latter's wooden branch that acted as a club. She was then easily disarmed as Hitomi knocked the breadstick away and whacked her furiously without pause.

Charlotte was dizzy and bruised by Hitomi's consecutive attacks leaving her open for Leifang to kick a watermelon at her.

"Charl, look out!" Alice yelled out to her only remaining Faunus friend, but it was too late as the watermelon got to Charlotte before Alice could.

Alice could only watch in horror as Charlotte was the next to be down for the count.

Alice then growled angrily as she turned around to face Hitomi and Leifang with electricity sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting my friends!" Alice roared as she activated her Semblance with thunderstorms above her as lightning flashed and struck her. But instead of being electrocuted, her body absorbed all of the energy from the lightning bolts. Then she grew higher and bigger until she was a 36 foot tall giantess looking down at Hitomi and Leifang.

"Uh oh..." Hitomi and Leifang gulped.

"I will crush you both!" Alice swept with her feet sending snow their way blinding them.

"AAAAHHH!" Hitomi and Leifang screamed.

Then they were smacked harshly by Alice's giant hand sending them hurdling across the snow-covered ground.

"Damn!" I shouted.

"Uh oh..." Aileen then saw Nora jumping down onto me, and pushed me out of the way to block the hit with her bare hands. I then motioned for Yang and Tifa to come near me. I grabbed another breadstick, and the grabbed me and threw me to Alice.

"This is for Hitomi and Leifang!" I shouted as I struck Alice in the face with my breadstick, cutting it in half. She fell down, almost completely out.

However, she was far from out, as she used the last of her remaining strength in her giantess form to grab Mecha in her hand.

I tried to resist, but afterwards, I lost consciousness due to losing all of his breath, which by then, I was knocked out cold.

Alice tumbled to the ground finally losing consciousness herself as her Semblance deactivated and she shrunk to her 7'3" frame.

"Mecha!" Yang and Tifa shouted.

"Buddy, no!" Goji shouted in not believing he just saw his friend defeated.

That left him open to being blindsided by Coco as she threw a Soda can at him splattering it. Then Velvet kicked him harshly in the face almost breaking his neck. He was out like a light.

"SHIT! We're losing people!" Tina shouted.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Yang shouted as she activated her semblance again.

"I'm with you!" Aileen stood beside Yang as they both walked toward the enemy, while everybody stood behind and watched. Yang and Aileen were tanking all the hits that were being thrown at them. Yang saw a soda can being thrown at her, and she grabbed it in the air, and then chucked it back with even stronger force, and it blew up two enemies: Jaune and Pyrrha. Aileen then took a turkey and then chucked it in the air, and then jumped up, and then punched it with her very strong fist, and it hit Ren straight in the chest, knocking him back and down.

Erza and Tatsumi had to knock sense into Natsu and Leone as they were fighting with each getting carried away.

When they saw their numbers dropping like flies with the 'demise' of their own players, they realized the situation was far from favorable for them.

"Damnit! This is terrible! Tina, I need your help! We're going to go after Mine and give Yang cover!" Leone shouted to her fellow blonde.

"Right with you!" Tina agreed as she ran along with Leone now.

"Better get a move on, too. Wendy! Help heal our injured! I am going after Lubbock and Chelsea and help Lucy out!" Natsu declared.

"Okay, Natsu-nii! Be careful, Lubbock and Chelsea are experts in deception!" Wendy warned him.

"No amount of deception will fool this Dragon Slayer!" Natsu raced across the battlefield with Happy carrying a tuna fish as a club.

"I better help you on this one!" Happy said.

"Don't be reckless!" Carla warned him.

"Both of you are going to have your asses kick by those two!" a bare-chested Gray Fullbuster rushed in.

"Don't try to steal my thunder, Icy Pants!" Natsu insulted him.

"Now's not the time for that!" Tatsumi scolded them before they went too far them to hear him, "I better help Yang!"

Tatsumi went to support his girlfriend with Erza going to help Blake, who's up against Coco and Velvet at the same time.

Ruby rushed to where Weiss and Edgar were dueling with the Schnee in trouble. She swung the ham club that hit Tina earlier into Edgar knocking him onto the snow on his back.

Edgar was down as well. Now, Team ALCE was down completely. Tina then started to run towards Coco, and then punched her in the chest, and sent her 10 feet in the air. Coco fell to the snow comepletely down.

"Coco!" Velvet shouted.

Mila then took the turkey from Tina and then hit Natsu while he was distracted. Natsu, exhausted from his fight with Leone, was down. Lucy and Happy then sprung into overdrive, and threw a barrage of Soda bottles at Team HLMT, and they were all hit with a lot of fluids. And they were knocked into the trees in the distance and fell to the snow.

Tifa knocked Bulat out with a well-placed fist to the nose knocking him out while she grabbed a tree and swung at Sheele. Sheele sliced the tree trunk into pieces and as the two were about to fight each other, Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor and and swung her Spiked Mace onto them knocking both of them out.

"That's two of them. Now for..." Erza was immediately attacked by Susanoo's Wolf Fang Mace.

"Susanoo, I presume," Erza addressed the living human Teigu.

"Erza Scarlet." Susanoo said in a monotone voice.

They started to circle.

"I've heard much about you..." Susanoo said.

"Same..." Erza growled.

"I hope you don't disappoint me." Susanoo said.

"Oh, I won't." Erza then used her requip magic to transform into her Clear Heart Clothing. She had her two katanas in hand, and got ready for combat.

"Hiyahhh!" Erza swung her one katana at Susanoo only for him to block and counterattack with a swing of his own. Erza dodged to the side to avoid the swinging arc meant for her shoulder. She hacked and struck with her blades while Susanoo whirled blocking all of Erza's flanking strikes and slashes. Susanoo was swinging his mace faster than Erza as he was able to keep up with her. This kept on going when Erza nicked him in the leg only to be backhanded by the bull-horned human Teigu. He then activated the whirling hidden blades in his mace and Erza had her ponytail hair cut off when she had to duck underneath the bladed mace. Erza snarled after seeing her red hair cut off and she backflipped from being crushed and sliced up when Susanoo slammed the mace onto where she was seconds ago.

Erza then leaped over Susanoo and struck her blades into Susanoo wounding him, but he's not out as his wounds healed surprising Erza. Then Susanoo took the opportunity to smash her in the chin with his staff. Erza spit out blood afterwards.

'He's tough and indomitable in battle just as Najenda warned me,' she thought as Susanoo was ready to swing his mace at her again.

Meanwhile, Weiss was dodging shots from Mine's Pumpkin while Ruby clashed her Crescent Rose against Sheele's Extase.

Ruby took Sheele's Extase from her, leaving her defenseless, and then slashed Sheele multiple times. Sheele stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Ruby then tossed Extase onto the ground next to the unconscious Sheele, but then was shot in the shoulder by Mine's pumpkin.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted. She then sprung into action as she then gave a home run punch to Mine that had her launch to the top of the roof of the hut.

"Shit! This is getting out of hand!" Tatsumi complained to Yang after he managed to knock out Gray Fullbuster after having to contend with his fierce Ice Make Magic.

"Tell me about it!" Yang replied as she observed Blake fighting against Chelsea, who shapeshifted into a dark blue female Werewolf using her Teigu. Blake unleashed her shadow clones as she and them tried to gang up on Chelsea, but she speed blitzed through one of the clones eliminating it with her claws. She fought and mauled all, but one of the shadow clones. When Chelsea saw one of them being fiery in nature coming up to her, she huffed and puffed her Howling Roar from her mouth that caused the clone to implode. The real Blake rushed at the Werewolf and fired her Gambol Shroud pelting Chelsea's beast form with her Dust bullets.

Chelsea blocked the last several bullets with her arms, before she was impaled in the stomach by Blake's Gambol Shroud in katana form. Blake leaped out of the way when Chelsea slammed her paw onto her. Chelsea and Blake got into a deadly ballerina with the former swinging her paws at the Cat Faunus with unbelievable speed, while Blake kept dodging her swipes.

"You know what I am thinking, baby?" Yang asked as she witnessed more of the fight with Blake slicing through Chelsea's torso causing the assassin to roar in pain, but to immediately lash out by trying to bite Blake's head. Blake wrapped the string around her maw, and Velvet unleashing sucker punches with holographic copies of the Ember Celica onto Chelsea.

"Yeah, I know. Might not be the best method, but it's the only to shut this down before it gets any worse," Tatsumi agreed even as he sees Lucy and Weiss facing off against each other.

"Then let's do this!" Yang and Tatsumi shouted. Their bodies glowed as they channeled their Auras into their Semblances. Yang's body glowed golden yellow while Tatsumi's body glowed purple. They started to grow into their Amazonian and Herculean forms with Yang becoming 13 feet 11 inches tall and Tatsumi becoming a Herculean, muscular giant of 11 feet and 5 inches tall. They started to grow scales, and spines.

Before long, Yang transformed into the bipedal 450-ft tall Sun Dragon and her boyfriend changed into the 360 foot tall, feline-like Incursio Lunar Dragon!

They both roared causing the whole fight to come to a halt.

Yang stomped to where Weiss and Lucy were fighting scaring them to the point that Lucy almost fainted.

Tatsumi slammed his scaly, winged paw right in between Erza and Susanoo.

"ENOUGH!" Aurora shouted.

"This has gone on for too long!" Incursio added.

"This is the last and final bout we will have. Stop now!" Aurora shouted.

Everyone then decided to bury the hatchet.

Yang, still in her dragon form, lowered her body down and brought her head and neck closer to the ground until her orange slits and blue schlera were all Ruby saw.

"Hehehe...You and Tatsumi didn't have to go THIS far to stop the fight, but thanks, Sister," Ruby chuckled and thanked Yang.

Yang gave out a hearty, rumbling chuckle that sounded like rumbling thunder as she said,

"Anytime, Rubes. After seeing you hurt, I knew that something had to be done."

"After seeing anybody hurt, Yang." I added, now half awake.

"Good! You're up!" Goji ran and got me to my feet.

"Nice job stopping this, Yang." I thanked Aurora.

"It's nothing, Mecha." Yang and Tatsumi then started to shrink back to their normal forms.

"Seeing you guys transform into badass dragons, I have new respect for you two. Heck, you might fit into Fairy Tail very well and besides..." Natsu complimented the two, but then... Natsu ran up to Yang and Tatsumi shocking them when he grabbed them with an excited, crazy look in his eyes, "You'll have to teach me sometime how to turn into a dragon just like my dad, Igneel!"

Everyone sweatdropped, while Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla, Cana, and Wendy palmed their faces in embarrassment.

"Great..." I said.

"Oh no... Not again... I don't want to do that again!" Goji complained.

Yang was stunned and utterly surprised by Natsu's sudden and childish declaration until she remembered that Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer and had been raised like a dragon if this Igneel was any indication through Natsu's magic.

She then had a deadly smirk underneath that had murder written all over her, which was unfortunately lost on the oblivious pink-haired idiot.

"Well... I can certainly do, but first why don't we make up?" Yang asked and she waved her finger seductively to Natsu. Tatsumi whispered into her ear,

"Yang, what are you doing?"

"Shush...it's okay. You know me how I do when they try to get to handsy on me, Tatsumi," Yang whispered reassuringly back to him.

Tatsumi grinned from ear to ear when he knew what his beautiful Sun Dragon was referring to.

Thus, he let go of her.

Natsu was oblivious to the couple's secret talk. When he got close to Yang, he asked in a confused manner,

"Okaaay...so how do I make up?"

"By giving me a kiss on the lips, handsome," Yang closed her eyes and offered her lips to Natsu.

That shocked everyone, but for Ruby and Tatsumi, they knew otherwise.

While Natsu was given the talk about interactions between different sexes by Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, and to the extent, Gildarts, Macao and Wakaba, he still clueless as to how it could be used for things more sinister than romance at times. So without thinking, he brought his face closer and just when he was inches away from Yang's cute lips... Yang, in her typical fashion, then opened her now red eyes and suddenly uppercut the Fire Dragon Slayer high into the sky.

"AS IF ME AND MY HUBBY WOULD TEACH AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Yang roared.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE!" Natsu screamed.

"I knew it," Lucy said in resignation.

"He had it coming when he thought with his mouth," Gray muttered.

"His stupidity never ceases to best him," Carla criticized with her arms crossed.

"Oh, Natsu..." Erza rubbed her nose bridge.

"Hehehehe..." Wendy chuckled sheepishly.

"I saw that coming. I saw it," Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"That was rather stupid of him," Blake deadpanned.

"That flame-brained moron couldn't be any more idiotic," Weiss grumbled.

"She sounds a bit like Luffy..." I whispered.

"How so?" Goji asked.

"Well, the surprise punch. Luffy is a bit unpredictable...I mean, just from watching 7 episodes, I think I got something out of that." (Subtle hint.) I explained.

"Heh..." Goji laughed a bit. Natsu hit the snow.

"Natsu! Are you OK?" Happy asked.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu growled.

"Uh.."

"Natsu..." Erza's deadly cold voice sent chills up Natsu's spine and doused out the fire within him.

"Uh...um, yes?" Natsu said very slowly and nervously.

"Do you wish to provoke not only Yang's wrath, but mine as well? Or have you forgotten about me and the fact that there are women here that can beat the stuffing out of you?" Erza had a deadly aura emanating from her very being. And it wasn't just her and Yang. Tifa, Tina, Mila, Lizann, Alice, Ruby, Leone, Mine, Pyrrha, and Nora all glared at Natsu like he's a piece of meat.

Tifa, Tina, Mila, and Nora cracked their knuckles and snapped their heads to the side, while Alice stomped slowly and menacingly forward, Pyrrha's eyes glowed green, Mine and Ruby had deadly smiles on their faces when they unleashed unsheathed their deadly weapons, and Lizann's throat inflated and deflated repeatedly as she hissed threateningly with her forked tongue flickering out like a snake. Erza summoned her sword and finally, Yang activated her Ember Celica as they surrounded Natsu, who cowered and felt small underneath their terrifying gazes.

"W-w-wait! It was just in the heat of the moment! Can we all just let bygones be bygones?" Natsu pleaded, but Ruby replied,  
"Nope."

"We oughta teach you that words do mean consequences... the good ol' fashiond way," Tina taunted.

"And I wonder what a tenderized dragon would taste like." Lizann licked her lips salivating from her fangs.

"Time to have your spanking~" Mine said in a disturbing sing-song voice that spelled ill-intent for our poor Dragon Slayer.

Natsu could only stammer in utter terror as the hordes of angry females descend upon him.

Then the punishment happened with Natsu being punched and kicked all over by the girls.

"Hahahahahahah!" I laughed.

"Hey, Aria? How come you're not joining in on the..." Goji turned to face his girlfriend only to find her absent.

Then when Aileen was about to sock him in jaw once more after joining in on the carnage, Aria swooped from the skies with her red, yellow, and blue feathered wings on her back and carried him off, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Hmph! You all call that punishing?! Well... let me show you mine that will make you all look like sissies!" Aria yelled as she punched and juggled Natsu in the air with her fists and hands. Natsu was getting bruised and seasick from all the vertigo of being tossed downside and up and vice versa. Then she lashed out with several series of martial art kicks and helicopter spinning kicks. At this point, Natsu was close to unconsciousness.

"Now for the finale!" Aria then threw Natsu very high above the clouds with an insane amount of strength. Then she sped to the ground and then at the last minute she turned around and accelerated up into the stratosphere. She activated her Semblance and she became a speeding comet leaving feathers behind as she sped towards Natsu. Then she fired her Dust bullets the moment she threw her upward kick into Natsu's gut. The sky exploded and from the smoke, a charred Natsu fell to the snow unconscious with X's filling his eyes.

"Fuck yeah, Aria!" I shouted. "That's how you finish a fight!"

"I wanted to do that!" Yang shouted.

"Hehehe..." Goji laughed.

"I just couldn't resist it because after all, he was in CLOUD NINE!" Aria made her pun referring to the clouds Natsu was thrown up above for her amusement.

"That was so forced." I said.

"Hey! At least I tried!" Aria protested.

"Well, rookie, there are two things to consider: place and timing," Yang said.

"Didn't I get all two of them down?" Aria flew down to earth.

"You only got one of them, which is placement. I mean, not bad on that, but the second,you were just...iffy because we're tired." Yang explained.

Aria looked at her with a look that said 'are you serious?'.

She turned to Weiss, who said,

"Welcome to my world."


	11. A Good Day at the Beach

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Warning:**

 **This Chapter contains half-naked women on the beach. View at your own risk and fantasize with a PG rating in mind!**

 **A Good Day at the Beach**

The lovely ladies of Beacon Academy walked onto the grounds of Hermosa Beach. (Meaning Beautiful Beach in Spanish) They got out of the van. They all started to walk over to the beach. It was going to a NICE day today, no clouds, just sun, sand, and the ocean. Yang was especially happy. The girls who actually came were Team RWBY, Nora, Pyrrha, Aileen, Aria, Leone, Tifa, Coco, and Velvet. They were all in their swimsuits, ready to have some fun. They stepped onto the hot sand, took off their flip flops, and walked down to the edge of the water. Their appearance attracted a group of boys and girls. Mainly, my peers from middle school.

"Woah...Guys, look!" One of the guys pointed to Yang's bust that was showing.

"Holy...shit..." Another said.

"Jesus! She makes me look like I'm wearing a diaper!" One of the girls said.

"Heh...She's so hot...And look at those two beautiful babies..." One of the guys fell in love with Yang's assets.

"I want to go up and meet her..." One stood up.

"You have your girlfriend, Will." A blonde kid said.

"But..." Will ignored his friend's advice and walked over. Aileen noticed the group, and moaned.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Those are Alex's bullies. His Middle School bullies." Aileen explained.

"Oh." Yang looked at Will coming over. She actually was turned off by him. He looked, walked, and even acted like a bastard.

"Just do your best to ignore him." Aileen advised.

"Hellllooo!" Will came up.

"Hello." Yang said.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Will asked.

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She held out her hand, and expected him to shake it. He did. And Yang crushed his hand.

"Ooh...Firm handshake." Will shook his hand to shake off the pain.

"Mm Hm." Yang said.

"So...what'd you say you come with me? We'll show you a good time." Will's showed his group behind him. Yang was about to respond, but then...

"Yang! Guys! Wait up!" I shouted. I came onto the beach with the other guys.

"What took you so long?" Yang asked.

"I had to get the surfboards." I said. I pulled out Yang's surfboard, and she snatched it.

"That's MY surfboard, thank you very much." Yang said.

"Oh, EXCUSE me, you're the one who wanted to come out and show your assets to the others." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I did..." Yang laughed. Everyone else laughed. Yang looked back at the group, who were surprised beyond words.

 _"Oh boy..."_ Aileen was worried. Will and his friend, Satchel, were looking at me and then back at the group of girls.

"You-You're with them?!" Satchel said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Uh..." Will erupted with laughter. Everyone else did as well.

"Get the fuck outta here. You're not with them! We said ourselves that you'd NEVER get anyone. Especially not these hot things." Will pointed to the girls. I crossed my arms.

"What's the problem with him?!" Yang got up into Will's face.

"Yeah?!" Ruby joined her sister.

"He's our friend, asshole!" Goji shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Will asked. Yang erupted and punched Will in the face.

"THAT'S what I'm going to do about it!" Yang yelled at the injured Will, who was on the sand.

"That's enough, Yang." I said.

"Hmph." Yang spit at Will.

"Don't come near us again." Aileen growled. We then all walked away. I was behind the group, so I could showboat to my asshole peers. They looked at me like I had a death wish. I then flipped them off. And caught up to them.

"What did I say? Assholes." I said to Aileen.

"I can tell." Aileen growled.

"Same." Yang said.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

We were all sitting on the beach with our chairs set up, so we could lean and relax. Out of everyone, Yang, Aileen, Tatsumi, Goji and I were all wearing sunglasses. We kinda looked like badasses. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha were playing volleyball, and the others were just either getting a tan, or just sleeping. Leone and Tifa themselves had their backs to the sun with their tops off.

"This is the freaking life." I said.

"It really is." Yang added.

"I love this." Goji added.

...While everyone else was staring at the group of hot girls who were relaxing on the beach.

"Hey, I have to ask, why did that group of guys not know who we are?" Yang asked.

"Oh, it's because they don't follow RWBY." I broke the fourth wall.

"Oh. I see." Yang added.

"Well, I can tell they're not nerds. Or Otaku's, Or gamers-" I interrupted Goji.

"Do you count Call of Duty as a game?" I asked.

"Um...I don't really play FPS's...so...I'm going to take that as a no." Goji answered.

"Good." I added. While that same group was trying to creep up on us, so they could give me a beating.

"Shh..." Will whispered.

"We need to teach that fucking bitch a lesson." Satchel growled. I heard them, and I leaned over, looked at the group, and yelled:

"You know, I can hear you!" And turned back around. Then, I saw the best thing all day: A GIANT Wave forming in the distance.

"Oh, YES!" I yelled. I shook Yang, and she sat up. She saw the wave, and then I was missing from my chair. I was already in the water, with my surfboard, swimming to get to it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yang jumped up, grabbed her surfboard, along with Aileen, Tatsumi, and Goji. They all ran into the water with their boards.

"Jesus!" I yelled. The wave was HUGE, topping about 20 feet. I've actually never rode a wave that big before.

"You scared?" Goji asked, on his surfboard.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Good, cause' I'm scared too." Goji added.

"Same..." Yang added.

"It's so much more intimidating when you're up next to it. Even though we've faced bigger foes, it's always intimidating." I said, since I know the most.

"Uh, guys!" Tatsumi shouted as he pointed to the wave coming right in their faces. I turned my board around and started to paddle. Yang turned her board around as well, as did Goji. The rest went under the water and the wave. The wave started to curl, and I stood up. I started to go down at super fast speeds. Everyone looked at me. Yang started to paddle, and she stood up. She still had her sunglasses on. She had her hands behind her back, and leaned and followed me down the wave. Goji was next to Yang, and we were riding down the wave.

"Nice!" Tatsumi cheered for his girlfriend. He could barely see Yang's thumbs up. I pumped my fist in the air.

"SUCK ON THIS!" I yelled to my peer group.

"You've got quite the grudge against them, don't you?" Yang asked.

"7 years. 7 Freaking years of my life was run by them." I explained.

"They bullied you for seven years?!" Goji shouted.

"Yep." I said.

"God..." Yang whispered.

I then went over the wave. They followed me. We then caught up to Aileen and Tatsumi.

"Sup." I said.

"Nice wave." Aileen replied.

"I know." I smiled. "*Sigh* I love this place..." I leaned on my board and looked at the sky. Yang sat up on her board.

"This is a beautiful-" Yang stopped as she saw her sister being taken by the group, along with the rest of her team.

"NO!" Yang paddled as hard as she could back to the shore.

"Wha-" I saw them being pulled away.

"SON OF A-" I paddled back as well. Everyone followed behind me. We got to the shore, and we caught up.

"Give them back!" Yang yelled.

"Not unless you give him to us." Will growled. He was looking at me.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"We have some questions for you." Will bluntly said.

"Oh please. You just want to get back at me for kicking you in the balls." I said, referencing a time during middle school.

"No, we just have some fucking questions on how you got to hang with these hotties." Satchel added.

"Uh huh." I still didn't believe them. And besides, Ruby elbowed Satchel in the chest, getting out of his grip, Weiss used her head to hit Will in the face, and Blake used a shadow clone trick to get away.

"Who-Who are you people?!" Will asked.

"They're badasses." I growled.

"And we have some business to attend to..." Yang cracked her knuckles. The other girls, including Leone and Tifa, (With their tops on,) slowly approached the group.

"How does it feel to get your ass beat by hot chicks?" I coldly asked.

"It will feel terrible afterwards." Goji added.

* * *

They all were on the sand, with black eyes and bruises from the beating. The girls all came back to me, and I walked up to them.

"You. Are. Just. Trash." And stepped back.

"And how about you?! Why didn't you join in?" My old best friend, Tyler, asked. I turned back around.

"Because I'm not that kind of guy." I replied.

"But you were when you threw rocks at that car a few years ago, you were! And when you threw those water balloons onto my great-grandfather's neighbor's house, you were!" Tyler pointed out.

"I'm a different guy now. I'm not some piece of shit like you people. If you think you can make it in this world, you're wrong." I then stepped back towards my friends, who stood by me. We all looked down on my peer group.

"That may have been a little extreme, man." Goji whispered.

"Maybe, but if you've been bullied for 7 years by the same people, you have the right to say something." I said.

"I guess..." And then we all went back to what we were doing, enjoying our day at the beach.

 **FIN**


	12. Even MORE Students

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Even MORE Students**

 **Note:**

 **This is partially a shoutout to a Fanfictioner that I've been PMing recently. He's going to be appearing in my stories from now on, and I've gotten his approval. So, don't give me crap about it.**

Another day at the office, it was. We were just minding our own business as usual, until one announcement came onto the loudspeaker:

"New students are arriving at Beacon. Come to the courtyard if you want to see them." Glynda over the loudspeaker announced. Goji and I went out of curiosity. When we got there, we saw a group of people crowding around. As the new students came out, we all looked as they emerged from the airship. No one looked too out of the ordinary, but they looked interesting enough. So...yeah, no one peeked our interest. Some looked like family members, and others that came looked like first-timers.

"No one looks interesting...That sucks..." I said. Everyone else then left. We were about to too, but we then heard something that caught our ears. Behind us, we heard something.

"Entering Beacon Academy for the first time..." The man slid out of the airship with fireworks exploding in the distance. "ELLO GOV'NOR!" The man shouted. Goji and I started at the guy.

"What the hell?" I said. He stood up. He looked like he was 19 years old, he was born in September, his Hair and Eye color is Dark brown, he weighs a little under 200 lbs, his height is 5'10, He had a Natural-styled moustache (in case that's confusing, look up moustaches on Wikipedia, there's an image with the caption "'Natural moustache' style") and beard across the jawline, no connecting sideburns (almost like a chinstrap beard). He likes a majority of fried foods, animals, a lot of cartoons, and acting silly and weird. he dislikes a majority of vegetables, ignorance, and wrongdoers like bullies and abusers. His goal in life is to make everyone around him laugh, be the kindest man to ever live, and stand up for anyone who needs help and support. many of his skills include Writing, drawing, painting, anything else art related. He looked at both me and Goji.

"What?" He asked.

"Wait a minute...I know you!" I shouted.

"Is he-"

"Velo C. Raptor. I know. We've been PMing recently." Velo replied.

"Huh. So that's what you look like..." I said.

"Yeah..." Velo replied. Goji and I got a look at Velo's weapons. Two Claymore swords. Can snap together to form double bladed Claymore sword (basically a Claymore version of a double bladed lightsaber).

"Sick weapons." Goji replied.

"Thanks. Made them myself." Velo replied. Then, suddenly, he started to talk to himself. Or at least, it looked like he was. But actually, one of the things unique about Velo, was he talked to voices in his head.

"Maybe that should be your profession, Velo. Making weapons? Not risking your life, I hope." Monsieur Soufflé, a French voice who tells Velo he should think logically and he should strive for a career.

"Soufflé, I want to do this. Come on. Give me a break." Velo replied.

"But you don't know these people, sir. This is a bit of a risky profession, hm?" Soufflé said.

"I want to do this." Velo repeated.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"Oh, there's someone who's talking to me in my head." Velo replied casually.

"Uh huh." Goji replied.

"Are you...crazy or something?" I had to ask.

"DUDE!" Goji shouted.

"Hey! It's not normal because he's talking to himself!" I shouted.

"I'm fine. It's kind of my thing. That and my semblance, which is making clouds of acid." Velo replied.

"Oh...Okay.." I said, while nodding my head.

"Yeah. So, I want to meet Team RWBY!" Velo shouted randomly.

"Uh...okay...Well then...come on." We then led him to Team RWBY and the others. He was introduced, and we welcomed him to Beacon.

 **Note:**

 **Sorry if this seems short, but I honestly don't want to introduce Velo to everyone, and another thing is that his little...voices will be revealed later. If you want to know, tune in. And also, PLEASE, Oh PLEASE check out Velo C. Raptor's profile. He's one of my new favorite writers, and he needs some recognition. You should check him out, and help him out as well. He's currently helping me. So...do the same, if you'd please.**


	13. Velo & Team RWBY

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Velo & Team RWBY**

After Velo got introduced to us, we then led him to Team RWBY's dorm room, where he would meet the famous team and hopefully become friends with him. We showed him around the school itself for a bit, but he just wanted to meet the girls. So, we did just that. We led him to the dorm.

"God...I'm a little nervous.." Velo replied.

"You'll be fine. It's just a group of girls. Just try not to get a nosebleed." I joked.

"That doesn't really help." Velo replied.

"Well, when we met them, we were nervous out of our minds! I almost wet myself." I laughed. Goji snickered a little bit. I then nudged his shoulder.

"Quit it." I smiled as I replied to my best friend.

"Fine." Goji raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, you ready?" I asked Velo.

"Uh...sure..." he answered. Goji then knocked on the door, and Ruby answered it.

"Hey! What's up?" Ruby asked.

"We have someone here who would like to meet you." I replied.

"Really? Well, then, come on in!" Ruby opened the door all the way and let us in. We walked in, and saw Weiss studying, Blake reading a book, and Yang checking her phone.

"Hey, guys! There's this new guy who wants to see us." Ruby announced. Everyone purked up.

"Oh, hey!" Weiss said.

"Hello..." Blake replied.

"Sup." Yang added.

"Uh...hey..." Velo replied, nervously.

"You're doing great." I said.

"Shut up." Velo growled. Weiss walked up and introduced herself.

"Weiss Schnee." She said.

"Velo C. Raptor." Velo said.

"Velo C Raptor? What kind of name is that?" Yang asked.

"What kind of name is Mechassault Man?" Blake pointed out.

"What kind of name is GojiGrimlockSaurus?" Ruby added.

"I guess you're right." Yang replied.

"Anyway..." Velo shook Weiss's hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. Another voice popped in his head, Signor Cannoli, an Italian voice who tells Velo he should think emotionally and he should find someone to marry.

"Such a gentleman, Sir Velo...she does look promising..." Signor said. Velo looked up at the voice.

"She's already in a relationship!" Velo replied.

"Is she? How do you know?" Signor asked.

"Because they told me!" Velo shouted, mentioning me and Goji.

"I see..." Signor then faded away. Weiss then stepped backwards.

"Are..you okay?" Weiss asked, with everyone else wondering what is up with him.

"I have voices in my head. It's...something that makes me...me." Velo explained.

"He told us he has five voices: Monsieur Soufflé, a French voice who tells Velo he should think logically and he should strive for a career. Signor Cannoli, an Italian voice who tells Velo he should think emotionally and he should find someone to marry. Herr Strudel, a German-Austrian voice who tells Velo he should question everything and challenge society. Daifuku-san, a Japanese voice who tells Velo the opposite of Strudel, question nothing and follow society's laws. And lastly, Lord Turkish Delight, an ethereal and divine voice that makes the best decisions for Velo and keeps the other voices in check." I explained.

"Huh...Interesting..." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but you'll see me talk to them regularly." Velo added.

"Okay..." Blake said.

"Let's keep on with the introductions, shall we?" I said.

"Right." Weiss then said, "Have a good time at Beacon." Blake then stepped up and introduced herself as well.

"My name is Blake Belladonna." Blake said.

"Nice to meet you, as well." Velo said.

"He really is very polite." Blake pointed out.

"I know!" Weiss replied.

"He does sound like the kind of guy I would date..." Yang purred while playing with her hair. Velo opened his eyes. He nearly drooled. I looked at Goji and smiled.

"Alright, Yang, stop." I said. Yang stopped hitting on Velo. Blake then said:

"Have a good time here." And lastly, Yang approached him. Yang held out her meaty arm, expecting for Velo to shake it, and he did.

"Hiya! Yang Xiao Long's the name." She said, nearly crushing his hand.

"I know.." Velo said, with pain coming across his hand.

"Sorry." Yang let go of his hand, which was now a red color. Signor appeared in his head again.

"Now she definitely looks promising...make a move on her quick!" Signor advised.

"No!" Velo growled.

"Oh, come on, she looks stunning! You want her!" Signor pointed out.

"I do, but she is already in a relationship." Velo replied.

"Are you sure?" Signor asked again.

"Yes!" Velo said. Then, Lord Turkish Delight popped in as well, and he set Signor straight. The lord had a giant halo over his head.

"Now now Signor. Stop. You're destroying Velo here." The lord ordered.

"My lord...I'm terribly sorry..." Signor knelt down.

"Thank you, Lord Turkish." Velo said.

"It was no problem, my lord." Turkish said. Both voices then left.

"My goodness, that one..." Velo whispered, mentioning Signor.

"And this got weird again." Yang said.

"Sorry, but those voices sometimes kill me." Velo complained. Then, another popped in his head. Herr Strudel.

"You can kill them and break the rules!" Herr said.

"I'm not going to, because they're in my head, and I can't physically kill them!" Velo pointed out. Then the opposite to Herr, Daifuku-san entered as well.

"Yes, the master is right. He would never do such a thing, Herr." Daifuku pointed out.

"Thank you, Daifuku." Velo said.

"Hey!" Yang shouted.

"Sorry. Go away!" Velo growled at the voices.

"What is with this guy?" Yang asked.

"Hey! Be more respectful! Do we complain about you always growing?" I asked.

"No-"

"Do we complain about when you seduce us in front of our lovers?"

"Yes!"

"Well-okay, bad example. But the point is stop!" I said.

"Whatever you say.." Yang agreed. She then pecked Velo on the cheek and whispered:

"I got my eye on you, sweetheart..." And winked at him. Velo turned around and mouthed:

"Yes, yes yes yes yes!" Velo immediately loved it here.

 **FIN**


	14. Something I Have to Do

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Something I Have to Do**

 **TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **The following Chapter contains mentions of suicide. If you have any problem with this, you shouldn't read this chapter.**

The day came for us. At least, me and Aileen. We were having a normal day, after the whole incident surrounding the maids, and finally, at 8:00 in the morning, we started to head out. We were with everyone, but we hadn't told anyone of our plans. When we finally did leave, the others started to question us.

"Where are those two lovebirds going?" Leone asked as she was with Yang hanging out with their cute, smaller boyfriend, Tatsumi.

"We're...uh...going out for a bit." I lied. The others didn't believe me.

"Must be really important if it was just you and Aileen," Leifang pointed out.

"Yeah. It really is. We're visiting some old friends." I replied. Aileen wanted to add in, but she didn't.

"Old friends, huh? How long has it been since?" Alice asked.

I looked down. "A year." I replied.

"Doesn't sound like a long time." Goji questioned.

"Well, it is, since I only saw them for a brief time." I said back.

"What happened during that brief time? Did something happen to them?" Ruby questioned.

"No, we just were in and out." I explained.

"Explain." Yang requested.

"Wha-" I looked at my watch.

"Oh! We need to go!" Aileen grabbed me and we ran off.

"OK! Have fun, but be safe!" Pyrrha shouted out to them as we left.

We ran off to the car. We were headed off to Mistral. But Yang and Leone, and hell, everyone else, didn't believe us.

"Yeah, they were lying." Leone replied.

"Of course they were." Weiss smirked.

"Well, I can find out where they're going." Yang volunteered.

"Do it." Ruby requested.

"Alright..." She then used her senses to track us in our car, headed for Mistral.

In the Car...

I was driving. We were both silent.

"You have the Blanket?" I asked. Aileen pulled out a blue blanket.

"Yup."

"You have Food?" I asked again. She pulled out our lunch/dinner.

"Yeah."

"You have the message?" I asked. Aileen pulled out a piece of paper.

"Got it right here." She then folded the paper in her pocket. I then hesitated to ask the next question.

"...You have the knife?" I looked over at her. She then pulled out a sharpened knife.

"*Sigh* Yeah."

"You remember where to cut? On your palm?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Because we only have one shot at this-"

"I know!" Aileen burst out. We both were silent for a few seconds.

"I just want to make sure. I haven't seen them in a year." I said.

"I know. Neither have I." Aileen added.

"*Sigh* Mom...Dad...We'll meet each other again..." I then drove off.

"They're going to Mistral, I know that." Yang replied.

"Do you know where?" Goji asked.

"No, not exactly, but definitely Mistral. I heard them say that." Yang explained.

"Well, let's follow them." Ruby and the others then piled into a big van and drove slowly after us, not to give their position away.

We drove to our destination into the city of Mistral. Then through the winding roads and now obscure alleys, we approached to an ancient city block and in the middle of it, a Japanese-like shrine.

When we passed that, we went towards the graveyard. Along the way, we passed the two houses we used to call home. We both looked away and shed a few tears. Yang and the others were close behind us, slowly creeping behind us. We got to the graveyard and parked. When we got out, we walked to each of our parent's graves.

I solemnly said,

"How long has it been since that day, Mom and Dad?"

I answered my own question.

"365 Days. Exactly 1 Year. I-" I burst into tears. Yang and the others slowly creeped behind us. We didn't notice them.

"It's been 12 years for me." Aileen added.

"Son of a..." Goji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Don't tell me that they are..." Jaune stuttered out of shock.

We then pulled out our two knives.

"Ready?" I looked at Aileen.

"..." She nodded.

"Three..." I counted down.

"S-" Goji almost shouted. But everyone held him back and kept him quiet.

"Two..." Aileen continued the countdown.

"One..." And we cut the palms of our hands.

"Sss..." It burned for a second. Then, started to create some kind of white aura around us.

Yang's senses went haywire and fully alert.

"What the-" Yang whispered, as she detected something she never has before. She felt spirits of the dead coming back. When the white aura went away, Four figures stood above the two graves: My parents and Aileen's. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was amazed.

 **(Insert Roxas from Kingdom Hearts II OST)**

"Hello...my son," My father greeted me.

"Dad..." I cried as I said the name.

"Mother!" Aileen went rushing in to hug her mother and father together crying.

"Aileen... It's good to see you again..." Aileen's mother replied.

"I know...and father, you don't know how much I missed you everyday," Aileen cried.

"It's expected for that to happen." Aileen's father replied.

"Holy fuuu-" Yang nearly flipped out. I then put the blanket on the grass and me, Aileen, and our parents sat down.

"I can't believe this," Velvet covered her mouth.

"Neither can I. I heard stories of people performing rituals to communicate with the dead within my family where I used to grow up here in Mistral," Ren said.

"You have?" Jaune asked him.

"Quite commonly heard from the elders, but most people including me dismissed them as ghost stories," Nora answered that for her boyfriend.

"Huh..." Coco said.

"Same with my people that do tell stories of people being able to communicate with spirits," Yatsuhashi said.

"Wow..." Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. Me, Aileen, and my parents started talking.

"So...How've you two been?" My mother asked.

"We've been well. Been through some tough s***-"

"Watch it." My father snapped.

"Sorry. We've been through some tough times, but we got through them." I explained.

"Like what?" Aileen's mother asked.

"We've..dealt with my semblance." I said.

"No..." Everyone whispered.

"Yeah. We did." I admitted.

"Was she hurt in any way?!" Aileen's father growled.

"Yeah. But she recovered." I admitted.

"You little b***!" Aileen's father shouted.

"Dad! Stop!" Aileen pleaded.

"Honey...don't jump to conclusions. Alex didn't mean to hurt our baby daughter when he was under the thrall of his own Semblance!" Aileen's mother held the father back.

"Arrgh...I thought I swore to you when you two became friends to not let anyone touch my baby girl!" Aileen's father erupted.

"I never meant it for that to go down." I said, with my hands up.

"He's right, father! Alex was not in control of himself when that demon Lucifer manipulated his demonic self into killing me!" Aileen pleaded.

"Fine." Aileen's father was very defensive of his daughter, since she was bullied in school, both when she moved and before then.

"Thank you," I said in relief.

"Uh...This is..." Aileen's mother said.

"Insane. They need to be stopped." Aileen's father declared.

"We did." Aileen replied.

"Thank goodness. Now...next up-"

"Hey...did you plan on having visitors?" My mother asked. Aileen and I turned around. We saw EVERYONE nearby. My eyes opened and mouth dropped. Aileen did the same.

"Yang?! Guys?! What the?! How did you?!" I was flabbergasted.

"Uh...there's a reasonable explanation.." Yang replied. I then turned from flabbergasted to angry. I stood up. The rain came down hard now.

"Get out." I growled.

"But-" Goji tried to reason.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I roared, pointing to the exit.

"Okay...Come on! We'd better not risk being his enemies when he's awfully riled up like this," Goji reasoned.

"Wait! I want to stay." Yang requested.

"Yang?! What are you doing?" Blake asked her partner.

"I want to meet them." Yang replied.

"No." I ordered.

"You're not stopping me. I am more powerful than both of you and Aileen combined. There's no way you can even if you want, Mecha." Yang stated with her arms crossed squeezing against her gigantic boobs that emphasized their humongous girth and shape more so.

"Let him have his peace." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I mean, they're his parents! Give him some space!" Lizann pointed out.

"And don't forget about me." Aileen pointed out.

"Right...12 years...damn..." Ruby whispered.

"I don't allow it! Enough!" I shouted.

"I am not going! I'm staying!" Yang defied me.

"This is MY family! NOT YOURS!" I shouted.

"Yang, come on, just let him and Aileen be with their parents!" Nora begged her fellow leg-breaker not to push it.

"I want to meet them. Just let me talk to them." Yang asked.

"NO!" I roared.

"Why are you trying to push me out?! You know as well as I do what it is like to wanting to meet with someone you desperately want to meet!" Yang roared back at him.

"Let me ask you something, Yang. Who do you still have as family?" I asked.

"Un-"

"Rhetorical Question. You have Ruby, Raven, Taiyang and Qrow. That makes 4. Guess who I have?" I asked.

"How many?"

"Zero." I declared.

"Wha-"

"So to sum it up..." I then stomped in Yang's direction and pushed her back with every word I said.

"They're!" I pushed her on her b***.

"The!" I pushed her again on her b***.

"Only!"

"Family!"

"I!"

"Have!"

"LEFT!" I then pushed her down onto a puddle in the ground. She looked up at me, with her face all wet. I then pointed my finer at her.

"And I wasn't there when they went. I need this. Leave us be." I demanded. Everyone was shocked at my outrage towards Yang.

"I-" Yang started to speak.

"No. Just get out of here." I asked again.

"..." Yang growled at me. She then got back up and held me by the collar of my shirt.

"We'll finish this later." Ans stormed off. Everyone else did, as well.

I glared at them all.

"Never come back." Were my parting words.

I looked at Aileen.

"Well. That happened."

"That was unexpected," Aileen replied.

"Definitely." I replied.

We walked back to our graves and continued to talk for a while. Eventually, our 2 hours were up. The ritual would only work for 2 hours at a time.

Then we returned to Beacon Academy.

We got back, and we entered the game room, where everyone was waiting for us.

"So how did your talk with your parents went for you two?" Lubbock asked them.

"It went well." I replied.

"What did you all talk about?" Mila questioned them.

"Many things. Our lives and how it's been... you saw the beginning, remember?" I growled at everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone said in unison.

"And because of that, you don't get to hear any of it." I replied.

"What?!" Teams RWBY and JNPR shouted simultaneously.

"Oh come on! We can't be that bad to screw the whole thing up!" Yang shouted out in disbelief.

"You didn't screw it up, but you did interrupt my special time with my late parents. If you did the same thing with Summer, would I interrupt? No." I said.

"You got a point." Ruby conceded.

"Well keep that in consideration next time. I'm looking at you, Yang." I growled.

"Yeah." Aileen added.

Yang growled in frustration as she simply said,

"Give me a break."

"Hey, you saw how angry I got. I'm not going to let this go that easily." I replied.

"Ironic considering that I am usually the most short-tempered of the group here, Robocop!" Yang shouted back at him.

"Yeah, pretty ironic, but we all have something that ticks them off." I replied.

"Yeah...I could come up with a long list of many things that ticks each of us off, including yours, which is the intrusion of your privacy," Yang replied back.

I raised my eyebrows. I then stormed out.

"Sensitive and touchy, isn't he?" Yang asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. He had problems with his parents, but he still held them in high regard." Aileen explained.

"What kind of problems did he have with his parents?" Yang asked her.

"Why do you ask?" Aileen questioned her.

"Well...you are his girlfriend, Aileen, so I am pretty sure he has shared some of that stuff with you," Weiss stated.

"His father was...tough on him. Very tough on him." Aileen bluntly put.

"I am guessing this is the kind of tough that involves some leg breaking, right?" Nora suggested, which earned her a sharp elbow nudge in the gut by Ren.

"No. He wasn't abusive." Aileen said.

"He was more like... just pushing Alex to the limit. Almost to the breaking point because he's a perfectionist in his philosophy," Aileen answered.

"It was a hard road for both of us." Aileen concluded.

"What about his mother?" Blake asked curiously, "What did she do?"

"She was honestly caught in the middle. She wanted to be a bit like her husband, but she wasn't like him." Aileen explained.

"So in other words, he didn't get much help," Alice assumed.

"Yeah..." Aileen looked down.

"Damnit...that sounds like my family with the similarities and all," Weiss grumbled.

"I bet it is. But because of how hard his father was on him...he developed...depression." Aileen slowly explained.

"Now that's an ugly territory I happened to be familiar with," Yang grimaced.

"After Raven abandoned us and Summer was killed in a mission, our dad completely shut down in depression for quite a while," Yang explained, "And I had to do almost everything around the house back then."

No one spoke.

"Well, that's a lot like what he had to go through. He's had...multiple suicide attempts because of it." Aileen said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was absolutely shocked that someone like me would attempt such horrendous actions.

"Why did he kept them such a secret from us?!" Goji exclaimed.

"Because no one wants to hear that. Plus, he kinda put it behind him." Aileen explained.

"I'm amazed that he could do that, though because once a person starts thinking about suicide, it's hard to not think about it," Goji said.

"But it took him a long time. 4 years to be exact." Aileen said.

"Probably on his own, if I am to hazard a guess here," Ren stated.

Aileen slowly nodded.

"Then you know the rest afterwards is history," Aileen said carefully.

"Wow...Mecha having that kind of backstory..." Pyrrha slowly whispered.

"To think that he suffered through multiple suicide attempts..." Yang said now feeling worse about sneaking up onto me and being stubborn with me.

"The time he..." Aileen nearly didn't say the next bit.

"Put a knife to his chest..."

Ruby nearly fainted at that.

"No..."

She wasn't the only one as Charlotte went dizzy at the thought of blood being spilled.

Yang needed to set things right. She ran after me.

Yang finally got to me in my dorm.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look...I am sorry for sneaking behind you and barging in onto your reunion time with your parents and all, but I heard about what your issues with your parents," Yang said.

"From Aileen, I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Yes...she told me everything...well, maybe not all, but enough, for me to get why you were so defensive earlier," Yang said slowly as she closed the door.

"And now you know me. Heh, kinda crazy, am I? All those things I've done..." I wondered.

"No! You're not crazy! You're just...you were in trouble." Yang replied.

"Uh huh." I said.

"What? You were!..You still are." Yang replied.

"I know. Once you have it, you never go back. It's like a curse." I explained.

"But why do you still have it, Mecha, if you how much of it is a curse to you?!" Yang asked.

"It will never leave you once you get it." I explained.

"No...you are lying! There has to be a way to get rid of it!" Yang despaired.

"There isn't." I replied.

"No! no no no no! It is a lie. It has to be a lie! Nothing that is cursed will last forever. There has to be a cure for this! I refuse to believe that this is incurable, MECHA!" Yang roared.

I turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"THERE ISN'T A CURE!" I shouted back.

"No..." Yang broke down, "Why?...Why are some things so incurable? And why are some people inflicted or cursed while others are fine?"

"Because not everything is sugar and rainbows..." I hugged the Firecracker.

"I know that! I've been introduced to it the moment my mother left the family and once again when Summer died and when I almost got myself and Ruby killed! But why did it have to be you?" Yang punched his chest twice, which hurt him quite a lot as he could feel his ribs taking quite a beating from her strength.

"Ow...I guess I'm unlucky..." I whispered.

"Damn about luck and misfortune. For years, I have grown to the world. I thought I have matured enough to help care for my family, my sister, my dad, and my friends so that I can be a Huntress. Now...I can't help, but think why Ruby would still believe in fairy tales that keeps her optimistic. Why can't the world be all fairy tales and happy endings?" Yang cried as she sobbed deep into shoulders.

I had my hands go through her flowing hair.

"I wish so too...But that's why we have hunters and Huntresses...to guide humanity to a better tomorrow. A bit clishe, but still, that's your job. You signed up for this. You knew the problems going in." I said.

"It-" I wanted to say something, but I didn't.

"What? Please Mecha, just say it." The buxom blondeshell requested.

"It really sucks. It really..." I punched her shoulder. "It really sucks! Just everything about it." I said.

"Yeah...but then again, if it weren't for that we wouldn't be where we are today. We wouldn't have the memorable experiences that we now share together as "family": you, Goji, Leone, Tatsumi, me, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Aria, Aileen, and others dear to us," Yang calmed down as she placed her hands on my back slowly patting me.

"And that only makes me think of the end... of when it'll end..." I cried.

"The only thing we can do in this life is to create our own happy ending and work toward it, Mecha. Giving up on life would render our hard work, sweat, tears, and blood all for nothing," Yang said as she slowly dripped with tears from her eyes.

"I know..but sometimes...it just feels easier to find a way out-" Yang stopped me right there.

"Finding the easy way out is only someone with a loser mentality would have, Mecha because there is no way out. To get to the best ending, there will be difficulties, and casualties along the way." Yang sternly said to me.

I closed my eyes.

"I don't want to experience that again...I already lost so much..." I whispered.

We said nothing as they continued to hold each other in a teary embrace.

"We've all lost something." Goji replied from the doorway. We both looked at the whole group, tearing, since they heard the whole thing.

Everyone then came in and we all had a big group hug.


	15. The Gamertag

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **The Gamertag**

Aileen was carrying a video camera, and turned it on, when she saw everyone crowding around the TV.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Aileen asked. She walked over to see Yang lying on the couch, Aria to her side, and Goji sitting in a chair off camera.

"Uh...Alex is on a podcast right now..." Goji was watching Yang play.

"He's gonna fucking eat you." Aria remarked while looking at the camera.

"Yang wanted to do something. I came up with the idea, hypothetically speaking, of course, to change Alex's gamertag from Mechassault Man, which is pretty much his thing, to ISuckDonkeyBalls." Goji explained. Aileen snickered.

"And...uh..now Yang is going about it." Goji motioned to the TV. Aileen turned to the TV, where Yang held the Xbox controller.

"I-suck-donkey...balls..." Aria said the name to herself.

"Do-do you feel guilty?" Aileen asked Goji.

"I do...I do since she's doing it." Goji agreed, feeling guilty. "I hope she doesn't do it."

"Because someone's gonna take Mechassault Man...like...instantly." Yang remarked.

"We need to have someone ready to grab Mechassault Man right now because..-" Aria said, but was interrupted by Aileen.

"I don't think we do, I think we just give it to the world." Aileen remarked, joking.

"No!" Yang remarked.

"No, you think so...because you're a piece of shit." Aria remarked, smiling.

"You gotta get on Mechassault Man. You need to go and set it up." Yang recommended.

"I gotta make a whole account first." Aria complained.

"You do, but you gotta do it." Yang remarked.

"If you hit enter...does it go through?" Goji asked.

"No. No..." Aileen remarked.

"You're just saying no cause you want him to do that!" Aria shouted.

"No, it will say like-"Is this available" "Are you sure?" Right? Always." Aileen remarked. Yang laughed and intimidated Aileen.

"Always." In Aileen's voice.

"I thought you had to pay to change your name." Aria said.

"You do!" Goji remarked.

"Maybe that means it wasn't available, but why wouldn't it say...maybe it's banned, because it's like...suck balls." Yang laughed after saying that.

"Maybe change some of the characters?" Aileen recommended.

"Alright, I'll go get working on the gamertag." Aria walked away.

"*Laughs* The retribution for this is gonna be terrible..." Yang mentioned.

"There won't be retribution as long as we don't actually delete the account." Aria mentioned.

"Listen we can't-" Goji snickered. "We cannot do this to the man." Yang had entered the new gamertag in, and she clicked enter. And...it didn't work.

"What?!" Yang shouted.

"Maybe they can see through the ISuckDonkeyBalls." Aria pointed out.

The screen then showed other gamertags on there.

"You could be MainDaddy1283." Aria recommended, but joked. Yang and everyone else laughed.

"Like-realistically, if you're going to start a-like an Xbox Live account...you'll be like..."Oh, I'll be SupahHero453219, all my friends will think I'm cool." "Or BruskDinosaur78." Aria almost died from laughter.

"They're not going to let Slut go in..." Aileen remarked.

"Oh my god..." Goji laughed.

Yang tried it again, but this time, it still didn't work.

"Damnit!" Yang swore.

"Aww, dude! GodGirlSlayer!" Aria pointed to another gamertag.

Yang was thinking of other names.

"Can we all make like...new accounts with whatever Microsoft gives us?" Aria recommended.

"*Gasps* Ooh! I got it!" Yang started to input the gamertag.

"I wanna be GodGirlSlayer." Aria laughed.

"Oh god..." Goji looked at the screen to see that Yang put in:

"SakuraIsMyWaifu"

"You aren't...you aren't!" Goji shook his head in denial.

"I am." Yang confirmed. It took Yang a little bit, but she finally got it.

"Don't. Don't do it." Goji pleaded.

"I'm gonna do it." Yang clicked the A button. It still didn't work.

"What?" Aileen said.

"Why?" Aria said confused.

"I dunno..." Yang remarked.

"What is it-like...How about...HeyWoodYouBangMe?" Aria suggested.

"Fuck...I...Donno..." Yang shook her head and input the gamertag. Once she did, she hit A, and...

It worked. The screen said:

Mechassault Man, you're about to change your gamertag to HeyWoodYouBangMe.

"OOOOOOH NO." Goji backed up.

"Oooh!" Yang shouted.

"Nope! Okay..don't do it!" Goji shouted.

"Get-get the other one!" Aileen pointed to the computer off to the side.

"On it!" Aria remarked.

"So...like...what if in that one moment, some fuckin' nerd's like- "Mine." Goji asked.

"Not gonna happen." Yang remarked.

"Okay...here." Aria showed everyone the screen that allowed her to take Mechassault Man.

"I definitely wouldn't do it, though." Aileen remarked, slightly joking.

"Okay, how about this. If you want to hit the A button, go ahead." Yang held out the controller. Aileen walked towards the controller, and was about to hit it, but backed away.

Everyone laughed.

"The world didn't want me to! It didn't want me to!"

"That's a sign." Aria remarked. Yang held the controller out again. Then, Aileen got a idea.

"Oh! Just get someone who doesn't know what they're doing to press it!" Aileen recommended. Yang laughed her butt off.

"Just be like, "Hey, press A!"

"NO NO NO NO. Walk up to Alex to press it!" Yang exclaimed.

"It's his controller, though. He might be suspicious." Goji pointed out.

"Yeah. Yeah." Yang smiled as she walked out the door and towards the room where I was doing the podcast.

"Plus, I don't even think it'll reach that far." Goji added.

Aileen followed Yang as she walked to my room.

"Man..." Aileen remarked. I was in my room with Po and Monkey, wearing headsets with microphones next to our mouths. Aileen stood outside the door, while Yang walked in.

"So in conclusion..Liscensed games are mostly crap." I remarked.

"Right." Po agreed.

"Except ours." Monkey said. We then all turned to see Yang coming in.

"Helloooooo-!" Yang greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Hey! Sup'? I asked.

"I need you to hit the A button on your controller." Yang walked up to me. Po laughed.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it. Just...y'know." Yang remarked.

"I dunno why you-will it read this far?" Po asked.

"A! A! Hit A!" Yang pressured me. I slowly moved my thumb over to the button.

"Hit B. Hit B. Hit B." Po replied.

I moved my thumb away, as I didn't want to get involved. Monkey then pressed it.

"Ooh!" Yang walked away.

"Monkey did it!" Yang shouted.

"Monkey did it!" Aileen shouted as well.

"Wasn't me!" Yang added.

"Alright...screw it! What do I care, I don't have an Xbox Live account." Monkey replied.

"You just bought like...3 systems or something." Po remarked.

"No, I'm sure it's something worse than that." I said.

"So, for those of you who weren't watching, Yang just came in, handed us in a controller, and asked us to hit A." Po recapped the last few seconds. Aileen and Yang sprinted back.

"Did it work?" Yang and Aileen asked.

"It did." Goji said.

"It-it worked, but now you gotta pay for it." Aria remarked.

"I should save this, I should turn it off and save it...but I can't." Goji said.

Now Yang called everyone in.

 **5 Minutes Later...**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and pretty much everyone else, came in. Yang explained the situation, and she was about to press A.

"Shut your mouth, you didn't see anything." Aria scolded everyone.

"Don't do it..." Goji felt more and more guilty.

"This is the button. This is the press." Aileen said, like everything rode on this moment. Ruby and the others snickered.

"I mean, essentially, he already hit it, right? Al-" Aria was in the middle of saying something when there was a circle on the screen. It then said:

Done, your gamertag is now HeyWoodYouBangMe.

Everyone laughed like a laughing stock. Aria ran to the computer and got the gamertag.

"Hey, look! I'm Alex!" Aria remarked.

 **20 Minutes Later...**

I walked in after the podcast.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hey, what's up?" Yang motioned her head.

"Hey." I replied.

"You guys are all fucked, you know that, right?" I growled. Yang and the others laughed a bit.

"How was the podcast?" Yang tried to get off topic.

"Oh, I know." I said, going back to topic. Yang and the others laughed again.

"You leave for a second, and you're fucked." I growled.

"How was the podcast? Oh, I know." Aria repeated what I said, and everyone laughed.

"Are you really attacked to Fireballin17?" I asked Yang.

"Listen, Aileen did it." Yang placed the blame on Aileen.

"Ey, what?!" Aileen threw her arms up in the air.

"It was Aileen-" Yang laughed a bit.

"Don't worry. She's in there too." I said, having my hand point to her.

"Hey! Alex! I did not do it! I filmed it!" Aileen defended herself.

I turned to face her.

"I don't care what-"

"To be fair, it was Goji and Aileen." Yang set straight.

"It was not me." Goji remarked.

"Are you really attached to Fireballin17?" I asked again.

"No." Yang said.

"Alright." I replied.

"You can change it back!" Yang remarked.

"No I can't! It's gone!" I said back.

"It's not gone." Yang insisted. "Have you tried to change it back?" Yang asked me.

"Yeah, either you guys did it, or someone else jacked it." I said. Aria was doing her best to not laugh her ass off.

"Ari-" Yang stopped to laugh.

"To-To be fair though, Goji wanted to change it to ISuckDonkeyBalls. But...it didn't work." Aria explained.

"Alright." I replied.

"It was taken, I'm already out! I'm already out." Goji turned around.

...Laughter was all around the room.

"The amount of hell I'm going to rain down on you..." I growled. "It's...you don't even know." Everyone laughed once again.

"See...the most scary thing is that the podcast ended...like...5 minutes ago...and he didn't even come back." Aileen explained. Everyone laughed, yet again.

"He had to go walk it off." Yang suggested.

"No, he had to go dig our graves!" Goji shouted.

"No, I actually came straight here." I said.

"Oh, you did?" Aileen said.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"Guys...he's looking right at me. I didn't do it! I just filmed it!" Aileen shouted fearfully.

"Alright, let's give him back the gamertag." Aria changed the gamertag and I got it back.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Reviews are always** **appreciated, weather it would be positive, or negative reinforcement, I would love to hear your take on it!**


	16. A True Friendship

**Beacon** **Shenanigans**

 **A True Friendship**

Yang was studying for an exam and struggling to do so. "Ugh! This is such a pain!" Yang complained.

"I can help with you that, Sunflower." Tatsumi offered as he was sufficiently leveled in Literature.

"Thanks, hun." Yang said.

Then Tatsumi was able to help Yang with the literature material that she needed to learn for the exam.

"This is a lot easier than I thought!" Yang mentioned.

See it's not all that difficult. All you need is some extra hands to help you get the grab of this stuff," Tatsumi said. "Anyways, how are you doing?" Tatsumi asked the group.

"I'm doing fine. How about you guys?" I asked the others.

"Studying for the literature exam and my boyfriend's been helpful in understanding parts I have no clue until now." Yang answered.

"I can tell. I heard you complaining before Tatsumi came in." I replied.

"You got that right. Books have never been my strongest points," Yang confessed.

"To be honest, same." I replied.

"Same as well." Ruby agreed.

"That's we formed study groups in the library, at least in our case," Jaune said referring to his team.

"And you guys are great on your tests." Weiss agreed.

"Teamwork and hardworking paid off for us," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! We totally aced the test!" Nora cheered.

"Wish I could say the same." Yang looked down.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so focused on having sex with Tatsumi, you wouldn't be in this mess." Weiss remarked.

"Hey! Shut up!" Yang pointed a finger at Weiss.

"You know she's right." Tina remarked.

"Grrrr... You don't have to point that out, Weiss!" Yang growled.

"I kinda have to. Because it seems like no one else has a mind to speak about your activities!" Weiss yelled.

"I do." I replied.

"You fun and rainbows to be with," Leone sarcastically added.

I flipped Leone off.

"I know, sweet pea." I said.

"Ha ha ha... very funny, Tin Man," Leone said snarkly.

"*Sigh*" I rolled my eyes.

"Hahaha... Well, since we all spent two hours studying for the Literature exam, why don't we take a break? I'm actually playing For Honor right now. Anyone is welcome to join in on the fun on the PS4 for the game." Goji said.

"DIBS!" Yang and I shouted in unison.

"Anyone else?" Goji asked the rest.

"I'm up for it!" Aileen said.

"Sweet!" Goji exclaimed.

So we started to play.

"I choose the Orochi the one with the katana and agile moves. What about you?" Goji asked.

"Can we choose the same team?" I asked, since I never played this game before.

"Yes you can." Goji said. Goji then explained the game to us.

2 Minutes Later...

"Then let's rip the enemy apart!" Goji shouted excitedly.

"Yeah!" We all shouted.

We loaded into the game and we started to wander around.

"Okay...Watch your sides. Enemies will come and try to hack at you and implement all kinds of tricks against you. So fight smart." Goji said as his Orochi slashed a Viking grunt.

"Watching." Yang stayed vigilant.

"Oh damn it!" Goji swore as he was nearly surprised by a Viking Raider.

He quickly killed the Viking, and moved on.

Aileen was having trouble with an AI Knight.

Aileen saw that her Nobushi was low on health and was about to get slaughtered by the AI Warlord Viking...

"Crap!" Aileen swore. She closed her eyes awaiting to be executed.

...until Yang's Shugoki grabbed him, lifted him up and broke his back killing him before dropping him unceremoniously.

"Thanks, Yang." Aileen thanked the bosom brawler.

"No prob." Yang replied.

"I better find more opponents to kill. You're racking up quite a lot of points and second place behind Goji." Aileen said as she took notice of the point scoreboard.

"Thanks." Yang replied to my girlfriend.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to find more Vikings to clobber," Yang declared.

"Hey, Alex, how you doing, man?" Goji asked.

"Doing good, but the Peacekeeper gets me every time!" I shouted in frustration.

"I'm coming, hon!" Aileen shouted as she ran towards my position.

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" Goji shouted as she spotted a Valkyrie warrior running up behind her Nobushi attempting to spear her.

"Shit!" Aileen shouted, but not before I ran in front of Aileen to defend her.

"You okay, Aileen?!" Mecha asked blocking the Valkyrie's spear thrust with his nodachi.

"Yeah...but let me help!" Aileen insisted.

"No! I got this!" I replied.

He dodged and blocked the Valkyrie's attacks until his strongest attack landed him the opportunity to perform an execution by stabbing his sword onto the downed Valkyrie's spine killing her.

"Suck it!" I shouted.

A revived Viking Raider was about to attack him until he was strongly slashed in the back by the Orochi, who then performed an execution by slamming his elbow into his face stunning him. Then the Orochi swung his sword beheading the Viking cleanlt.

"Nice..." I remarked.

"Don't get too comfy right now, guys. We're just barely pulling ahead of the opposing team," Goji warned while his Orochi slashed three Viking soldiers that were up against two Samurai soldiers and a Lieutenant.

"Right. Stay focused." I reminded everyone.

"Yeah...Yang, come with me. We will take the upper balconies of the Japanese pagoda to see if we find our enemies there, but be careful there's not much room to maneuver so keep that in mind." Goji commanded.

"I'ma comin." Yang started to follow Goji.

Yang and Goji's Shugoki and Orochi went up the stone steps leading up to the torn up stairs of the Pagoda where the place was falling apart due to the constant fighting that's been going on.

"*whistle* This place has been through quite a lot," Yang commented.

"A lot has happened. First it was the Viking raid that ransacked the palace and the fortress, and then it was civil war among the warlords who would replace the dead Emperor that really did a number on this place. All that fighting weakened the infrastructure and brought chaos to the Samurai armies and their own people they were supposed to protect." Goji grimly remarked.

"The Vikings did this..?" Yang asked again.

"Yes." Goji replied.

"The only way forward is death. For them." Yang added.

"I know. They are here to finish what they have started. We better stick together and kill those AI as many time as we can until we get 1,000 points to start the sudden death to kill them off for real," Goji said as his Orochi went up the wooden ruined stairs of the pagoda to the second floor with Yang's Shugoki following him.

5 minutes later...

Our score was at 9,950 points. We needed one more kill to win.

"Guys, I got the Raider cornered, but he's one tough bitch so I need your help!" Aileen's Nobushi was on the bridge between the Pagoda and a guard tower doing her best to fight against the Viking Raider, who was furiously attacking her out of desperation.

I ran to help Aileen.

"I got you!" I ran to help.

"Hurry...he's-aw Shit!" Nobushi was damaged heavily by the Viking's nonblockable swing attack of his Great Dane Ax that embedded the ax blade onto the Nobushi's shoulder. The Viking then cut through the Nobushi's chest and pulled his ax out when he went to execute her. He did by swinging the ax down upon the Nobushi's head splitting her skull in half with the blade causing blood to spew out profusely from the grievous wound killing her.

The Nobushi plopped dead onto the bridge with the Viking Raider's ax stained with Aileen's Nobushi's blood.

I stood still for a second.

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCCKKK YOUUUUUUU!" I then preformed an execution by stabbing that decaptiated the Viking in one fell swoop.

Mecha breathed heavily and slowly in an angry daze unaware that Yang and Goji's Shugoki and Orochi were approaching him.

I then did an emote that made my character kneel down. And I did it over Aileen's dead body.

"Damn it, we're too late," Goji said as he looked at the dead body of the Nobushi with her skull split.

"Bastard," Yang did an emote with her Shugoki sitting down with his arms crossed.

"WHYYYYYYY?!" I yelled.

The game ended with victory for Goji's team, but it proved to be costly for me. When the game returned to the main menu screen, Aileen was so horrified of seeing her character died like that that everything around her went silent.

"Damn it.." I whispered.

"We won, but that was intense," Yang said.

"Yeah.." Goji agreed. "I think we better stop now. I doubt Mecha take much more if he's going to freak out like that,"

"She died... I failed..." I whispered.

"Gotta get him to his room. Looks like the Viking did more than cut him down to size." Yang half joked.

"Yang..." Goji said.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Yang defended her pun.

"What's going on? We heard some screaming and it sounded like Mecha!" Jaune rushed in with NPR and RWB in tow.

"We were just playing a game and Aileen died. Then...Mecha flipped out." Goji explained.

"Um...Hello. Aileen's still alive over there," Nora pointed to where Aileen was sitting not getting the point. Everyone face palmed.

"We mean on For Honor." Goji said.

"*gasp* Vikings!" Nora shouted with childish glee.

"Yeah...stay focused." Goji said.

"So cool! Cool! Can I have a turn? Please! Please!" Nora demanded.

"Nora!" Ren sternly reminded his girlfriend.

"...Right..." Nora focused.

"I was too late to save her," Mecha kept muttering the same thing like broken record.

"Is...he...broken?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's...Traumatized," Goji answered.

"Why? It's just a game." Ruby pointed out.

"It's not the game itself that had him traumatized, but it was the death of my character because it probably brought up a memory of his sister's death," Aileen stated.

"Not my sister...you." I whispered. Everyone started to pile in.

"Mecha, it's me, Ruby. Can you hear me?" Ruby asked him.

"I can hear you. I can hear all of you." I said.

"That's good," Weiss said.

"Maybe that's not such a good game for you," Blake said.

"I play plenty of bad games...but this one made me think..."

"Of Aileen, obviously," Yang said.

"...Of when she'll die..." I whispered the truth.

"What?!" Goji thought he was hearing things and he hoped he was, "Come on, man, you must be shaken up by the game. Maybe a 10 minute break will do you some good."

"Yeah.." I sulked away.

"Hey! What's wrong with you, man? You look like had a case of flu or something," Sun said.

"No...I just..." I looked down.

"Look just tell us, Mecha," Goji stated.

"*Sigh* Do you know how we met?" I asked.

"Not really." Goji answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You never really explained in detail how you two met," Velvet said.

"Well, I think you know the jist of it." I said.

"We met because my parents died and he adopted me." Aileen explained.

"I remember that now!" Goji's eyes widened in realization.

"Well...that isn't the whole story..." I said.

"Like what Velvet, you didn't give out the full details. Maybe its high time that you do, kids," Coco said.

"You're right...we should." I said. Aileen sat next to each other, and held each other's hand.

"Alright...so spill," Leone requested.

"Well...my mother was a doctor, and she went around Mistral tending to patients." I started.

"Okay..." Weiss listened.

"And one of those patients...was Aileen." I started.

"Aileen?! But how did she ended up being the patient then?" Aria's head whipped to Aileen with shock written on her face.

"Don't worry. It wasn't anything bad. Everyone needs a checkup from time to time." I said.

"Oh...okay, go on," Goji urged me to continue.

"So...we were both children when this happened...she was...how old?" I asked.

"7...maybe 8." Aileen explained.

"And I was the same age." I said.

"When what happened?" Pyrrha asked them.

"Well..." I started to explain.

 _Flashback..._

 _Aileen's house..._

 _Aileen was with her mother and father on a stormy day. They were sitting inside, while her father was cutting the skin off a potato. Aileen was making some form of cloth that looked like a napkin._

 _"I'm all done, mother!" Aileen said. She handed the embroidery to her mother._

 _"What do you think? Did I do good?" Aileen asked impatiently._

 _"Oh, darling...it's absolutely fantastic! Excellent work!" Aileen's mother replied._

 _"Oh, thank you!" Aileen responded, smiling._

 _"We've kept this style of embroidery a family secret for heaven knows how many generations. One day, when you have children, you'll be able to pass the secret onto them." Aileen's mother explained._

 _"Huh? I...don't understand, how can I have children?" Aileen asked._

 _"Ooh! That's an awkward conversation to have with your child!" Yang remarked._

 _"Shut up!" Aileen growled. "Anyway..."_

 _Flashback..._

 _"Uh...honey? Why don't you explain?" Aileen's mother requested. Aileen's father looked up, suprised._

 _"Yeah, please, daddy?" Aileen asked._

 _"Well...I'm not sure I'm really an expert on the subject..." Aileen's father avoided the topic. "But you know what? That nice Doctor is stopping by...maybe you can talk to her?" Aileen's father suggested._

 _The door then knocked._

 _"Oh, speak of the devil..." Aileen's father said._

 _The door knocked again._

 _"Just a moment!" Aileen's father called out._

End of flashback...

"Well...sounds like you have a nice family, Aileen," Ruby said.

"Had. The key word was had." Aileen said grimly.

"Oh yeah...that's right...sorry," Ruby looked down sadly.

"What else happened to them?" Yang asked Aileen.

"I need to go next." I explained.

"Then go." Jaune requested.

"So..."

 _Flashback..._

 _The rain was coming down hard now._

 _My mother knocked on the door._

 _"Her name's Aileen?" I asked._

 _"Yes, and she's just about your age. Try to get along, okay? There aren't many children around here, and I'd rather not see you grow up to be an outcast." My mother said._

 _"If she's nice to me, we won't have a problem." I remarked._

 _"Alex...If you look for the bad in people, and expect to find it, then you will." My mother gave me a life lesson. Then, my mother got suspicious._

 _"Hmm..that's odd. Anyone home?" My mother whispered. She knocked on the door again._

 _"Mr. Jäger? It's Doctor Johnson." My mother opened the door._

 _"Is anyone there?" She then looked pale._

 _"Well...are they or aren't they?" I asked impatiently. My mother sweat._

 _"Mom?" I asked again._

 _The door was open with blood all around the room. Hell, around all the cabin. (They were living in the woods, explaining barely anyone being around the area.)_

 _The mother was lying down on the floor in a pool of her own blood. My mother leaned down as well, examining the corpse. The father was off to the side, leaning to the side of a table._

 _"Damn it..." My mother swore. "Look around. Can you see the daughter anywhere? Perhaps she's outside?" My mother asked, hoping for an answer._

 _"I don't think so..." I said._

 _"This is bad...I need to alert the police while the trail is still warm. Wait for me at road 3 miles back. Understood?" My mother ordered. I looked slightly scarred. Mainly from seeing the dead bodies. But I was still for another reason. This kind of thing made me furious. The tinniest part of my eyes wanted to see the people who did this dead._

 _"Say that back to me. Word for word. ALEX!" My mother shouted._

End of Flashback...

"Must have been the Grimm. They are pretty common in the woods, especially after dark," Ren said grimly.

"No." Aileen and I said.

"Then who or what killed your parents then if it's not the Grimm?" Tatsumi asked Aileen.

"Just wait." Aileen said.

Flashback...

 _Aileen's father answered the door._

 _"We were just talking about you, Doc-" Aileen's father said, but was stabbed in the chest by a man._

 _"Ack..." He looked down at his stab wound. The knife was then taken out of his chest._

 _"Ugh..." He limped down to the table to the side. Aileen and her mother looked to the door to see two people standing in the doorway._

 _"Sorry. Hope we're not interrupting." The one with the knife said in a low voice. Aileen's mother was surprised, but she was slowly inching her way towards a pair of scissors on the table to use as a weapon._

 _"Let's take this nice and easy. I don't imagine anyone wants their skull split open by this thing." The second man held up an axe. Aileen's mother then grabbed the pair of scissors and rushed up to the man with the axe._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Aileen's mother shouted. The two were struggling._

 _"RUN, AILEEN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Aileen's mother yelled._

 _"Stop it, you're scaring me..." Aileen said, standing still just a few feet away._

 _"I WANT YOU TO BE SCARED! RUN!" Aileen's mother yelled yet again. Aileen didn't do anything. She just looked around. She looked at her now late father, lying on the table._

 _"Dad?" Aileen whispered. The second man then said:_

 _"Screw it! You ain't worth this crap!" And hit Aileen's mother on the side of her head, having her blood spill from the wound. She dropped to her knees._

 _Aileen was to her breaking point. She was now traumatized. She didn't move an inch._

 _Aileen's mother turned with her last dying breath to Aileen, reaching out her hand, before falling to the cold wooden floor._

 _"You stupid b***! The plan was to only kill the father!" The first scolded the other._

 _"She was nuts! I was supposed to let her gouge my eyes out?!" They started to argue. But Aileen just stood there. She didn't move one single inch._

 _"-Just bag the kid!" The first ordered._

 _"Fine!" The second walked over the mother's corpse._

 _"Hey, let's not give me any attitude, alright?" The second man growled. He then held her by her nightgown._

 _"If you're feeling feisty, this is what you get!" And knocked Aileen out cold._

End of Flashback...

"That's horrible!" Hitomi said with her hands covering her mouth in horror.

Aileen just nodded.

"Then that meant Mecha and his mom came in upon the scene of a murder! Did you know who are these murderers?" Jaune asked Aileen.

"No...but I eventually pieced together that they were slave traders." Aileen explained.

"Why were they kidnapping you?" Yang asked.

"The Jäger family tree has nearly extinct...Aileen and her mother were the last of her family...that made them a high target. So when they finally got to them...that's why the slave traffickers didn't want the mother and the daughter killed. The father married into her family." I explained.

"That's sickening! And why the hell are they after you and your family, Aileen?! What's so special about you that made those b*** barge into your home?" Yang said furiously.

"I'm worth a lot of money. Because I'm the last in my family." Aileen repeated herself.

"Damn them!" Yang snarled as the thought of them seeing anyone as nothing more than objects to be bought or sold sickened and infuriated her.

"I hate such people like that. They made my people miserable when they did the same to us," Blake said shaking her head.

"Sons of bitches..." Sun remarked.

"They are not unlike the ones me and Night Raid had to deal with before because they are just as bad as the ones here," Leone growled with the Night Raid members having dark expressions on their faces.

We all had very grim faces.

"So did Mecha rescue you?" Goji carefully asked.

Aileen nodded.

"How did he do so?" Ruby asked.

"It happened like this." We both then started to switch off telling the story.

Flashback...

 _There was another cabin somewhere out even farther in the woods. The two men were having a conversation. Aileen was lying on the floor, not moving a inch, but still conscious. She had a little bit of blood on the side of her lip from the punch that knocked her out cold._

 _"-All I'm saying is, she'd better go for a decent price. I didn't get blood on my hands for nothin'. Look at her face and tell me what she's worth." The first demanded._

 _The second used his foot to move her upright to check her out._

 _"Sure, she's cute and all, just young. Wouldn't go for her myself." The second said._

 _"Then I guess we're lucky you're not the one we're selling to. Plenty of folks would pay a premium. She's exotic. The last of her kind." The first explained. "The old perverts in the capitals really go for that sort of thing." The first continued. "This little beauty is gonna make a mint at auction."_

 _"It's not like she's a pure-blood or anything. Her old man was an pretty interesting thing as well." The second remarked. The first then slammed his foot down._

 _"Good point there. Her mother would've been a nice addition, right?! Too bad she's in pieces!" The first scolded._

 _"Give me a break! She was putting up a fight!"_

 _"So you couldn't have just knocked her unconscious?!"_

 _"So...cold..." Aileen thought._

 _Then...the front door opened. The two looked quickly to see who was there; It was me._

 _"Uh...I'm sorry..." I muttered._

 _"Argh! Don't move from that spot, you little vermin!" The second charged towards the door and slammed it open. "How did you even find this place?!" I then acted frightened._

 _"I-...well...I was...in the woods... and got lost...I saw your cabin, and..." I stopped. The second man looked back, and the other motioned to get me out, but do it casually._

 _"Lost in the woods, eh?" The man knelt down and patted my head. "A kid your age shouldn't be out there on his own to begin with. Big, bad wolves will be there to get you..." The man said. Little did he know that I had my hands behind my back with a knife in tow._

 _"It's alright now, though. You'll be safe here. My buddy and I will be happy to take care of-" He then stopped. Why? I stabbed him right in the throat._

 _"I appreciate that, sir...but I'm not stupid." I took his hand off my head._

 _"And I'm the last thing you'll ever see." I growled, as I took the knife out of his throat. He fell to the floor._

 _"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The first stood up from his chair. I then closed the door again._

 _"Hey, you little b***, get back here!" The first ran after me. He opened the door and looked to the left, and saw me charging at him with a broom that actually had a blade attacked to it._

 _"Aah..." the first wimpered._

 _"YAAAAAA!" I screamed. Aileen then woke up and leaned up a little bit only to see me stab the man repeatedly._

 _"YOU'RE AN ANIMAL, YOU HEAR ME?! NO-YOU'RE A DISEASE! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET, YOU SON OF A B***! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING WHAT YOU ARE! DIE! DIEEEE!" I shrieked. I took a deep breath. I then wiped the sweat and blood off my forehead._

 _"...glad that's over..." I remarked. I then ran to Aileen's aid. She leaned up without saying anything. I then cut the ropes off her restraints and started to untie them._

 _"Anyway, Aileen, right? My name's Alex. I'm Doctor Johnson's son. I've met your folks once for twice before. We were stopping by today for a check up...and so that we could actually meet. But then..." I stopped myself. Aileen thought about the attack again. She remembered that there was actually a THIRD man who was with them._

 _"What happened to the third one?" Aileen asked._

 _"Huh?" I wondered. A door opened. We both turned to see the third man standing over what I just did._

 _"Uh..." I then did my best to sprint out of there, but the man kicked me in the chest. I rolled over to the other side of the room._

 _"Aah..." I grunted._

 _"This is all your doing, isn't it?" The man asked. He then walked over to me and picked me up by my neck._

 _"ANSWER ME, you little b***! You did this!" Aileen sat at a standstill._

 _"I'm gonna kill you. YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" The man shouted._

 _I then looked to Aileen._

 _"Ta-...Take him out!" I grunted. Aileen looked shocked, as if she wouldn't be able to do that._

 _"Fight...please...help me!" I pleaded._

 _"Who the hell do you think you are, you little brat?!" The man yelled._

 _I then looked Aileen straight in the eye._

 _"The only way to live...is to fight!" I shouted. Aileen then picked up a knife that was near her. She stood up, but was shaking._

 _"I can't...I don't know if I can do this!" Aileen shouted._

 _"Then, time stopped, at least for Aileen._

 _"And all of a sudden, I remembered. I had seen this...many times. Since the day I was born." Aileen remembered all the times her father would supply the family with meats, that he killed._

 _"I always looked the other way." Aileen described. She then lowered the blade._

 _"And all of a sudden...my body wasn't shaking. I was in total control. Focused. Ready. All of a sudden..I could do anything."_

 _"Fight..." The word was buried into Aileen's mind._

 _"Fight.." She then gripped the handle so hard, the wood broke._

 _"FIGHT!" She then placed her foot so hard on the plank of wood, it broke in half. She then charged._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _And stabbed him._

End of Flashback...

Everyone was stunned and utterly flabbergasted and speechless.

Aileen and I were as well.

"Whoa..." Yang trailed off.

I nodded.

"So that's how you two met and to think it was from such a stressful and horrifying ordeal. That's almost like Erza's," Lucy said in astonishment.

"Hm hm." Rain started to fall.

"I'm sorry to hear that you and Aileen had been through such a traumatizing event. It's no wonder why you were so freaking out over Aileen's death when that Viking split her skull in half," Goji said now clearly understanding where his buddy was coming from with his outburst.

"Yeah..." I said.

"But it's still not over." Aileen replied.

"Wait, there's more?" Weiss asked.

"A little bit." I confirmed.

"Can you tell us about that little bit?" Gray asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Flashback...

 _It was now nighttime. We were standing outside the cabin, with my mother being with us. She was hugging me._

 _"Damn it, son. I made it clear, I wanted you to wait at the road. Do you even understand the magnitude of what you've done here today?!" My mother scolded me._

 _"Sorry, mom. I'm not gonna feel bad for what happened. They were animals duscised as humans who needed to be put down!" I yelled._

 _"Listen to yourself!" My mother yelled._

 _"By the time the police got here, they would've been long gone and you know it! We couldn't afford to wait!" I argued._

 _"That's not what I'm arguing about! You threw causion to the wind and survived by pure luck! You're strong, yes..but you're too damn young to be so casual about gambling with your life!" My mother yelled._

 _"But I...I didn't know how else I was supposed to save her..." I whispered while choking back a few tears. My mother backed off and realized this was all for Aileen. She then turned her attention to her._

 _"Aileen...remember me?" My mother stood up. "We met a few times before when you were just a tiny little thing." My mother refreshed Aileen's memory, but she already knew._

 _"Yes, Dr. Johnson. So..um...sorry...could you just tell me how to get home?" Aileen asked._

 _The group cried._

 _"Aileen..." Yang cried._

 _Flashback..._

 _"It's cold...I'm tired...there's really no where else for me to go..." Aileen whispered. I then started to take off my hoodie. Yeah. Aileen's signature hoodie? Was once mine. I started to wrap her in it._

 _"..?" Aileen looked at me._

 _"Don't worry. You can keep it." I said. "That outta keep you warm...right?" I asked with a concerned face. She blinked, and then felt the hoodie._

 _"It's warm..." She confirmed._

 _"Aileen...how would you like to come live with us?" My mother asked._

 _"Huh?" Aileen was confused._

 _"I can't imagine what you've been through...but I know you need your rest." My mother said. Aileen was hesitant at first._

 _"What's the problem?" I asked. I then took Aileen's hand._

 _"Come on.. we need to go home." I said._

 _"...!" Aileen started to cry._

 _"Yeah...okay..."_

End of Flashback...

"Oh gods...Mecha, that's so noble of you to risk so much to rescue her...I have nothing else to say other than that you were definitely brave back then and it was worth it," Alice choked with tears.

"I still am." I remarked.

"He fact that he covered me while I was playing the game is an example." Aileen pointed out.

"True..." Goji agreed.

"I saw that and even when she was on the verge of being beheaded, you tried to be there for her no matter what," Yang said, "That's admirable of you."

I smiled, and it warmed my heart. "Thanks," I simply said.

No one knew what to say.

"Well...Aileen, you are not the only one who lost parents and your loved ones. I too have lost people dear to me," Goji said somberly as his tone became less chirpy and more serious.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes...in my case, my entire clan, including my brother. I am the last of my family. Samurai." Goji answered.

"Shit..." I swore. I hugged him.

"How did that happen?" Ruby asked me.

"The White Fang...Adam Taurus slaughtered my entire family and many of my father's retainers," Goji said bitterly.

Yang, Blake and I all said:

"That bitch.."

"Do you all ever wonder how I got the Raptor Claws, the Orochi Fang Sword, and the Green Dragon Armor that I have in my possession today?" Goji asked everyone in the room.

"The first I thought you made...the others...I didn't..." I said.

"I didn't tell you all the truth or the whole story. Not even Aria." Goji answered.

"Then tell." Aria demanded.

"Alright...but I must advise you all to brace yourself for a long tale." Goji advised.

"I thought mine was long." I remarked.

"My family spanned many generations through years of civil warfare and constant battles with other hostile indigenous natives and Grimm in the country we called Nippon. We were Samurai, warriors dedicated to fighting for the honor and territory of our clans. We were fiercely loyal to our kin of blood and those who were loyal to our families. We neither feared death nor despised it because every Samurai rushed out into battle knowing that he or she might die sooner or later. Battles and duels were the bloodline of our people and what fueled the fire within us as warriors, but it kept our nation in a perpetual cycle of destruction and rebirth. Life and death." Goji answered.

"Wow. And you seem like the honorable kind of guy." Tatsumi said.

"Yes...Almost all of us as Samurai were taught with the Code of Bushido. We fight and live with Honor. Without honor, we would be nothing. With victory over our enemies, we gain honor and respect from our enemies and vice versa. In defeat, we die with honor and preserve it to the last as best we could, even when that meant committing ritual suicide or hara-kiri when defeat is shameful or when our actions prove detrimental to our lord and clan." Goji said sagely.

"Right...I remember that code..." I recalled my memory.

"Yes...and what you see with the Samurai in For Honor is an accurate reflection of how our clans's armies are structured with a few exceptions. With the Kensei actually being the Daimyo, the Shugoki as the Elite Guardians with the sole duty of protecting the Daimyo, the Onmyouji, the battle priests and monks that can chant mystical spells and summon mystical creatures to fight alongside us, Kaibu the Orochi being the best of the elite Samurai, the Ninja, the secretive Special Forces for infiltration and recon, the Nobushi being female bodyguard warriors or peasant soldiers, and Shiranui, soldiers specialized with Hunter weapons."

"I see..." Yang rubbed her chin.

"The Orochi can also be Daimyo. And when a Daimyo has amassed enough power and territories to encompass half the realm, that warlord becomes a Shogun. A great warlord with unimaginable power and rule over the other Daimyos with the exception of the Emperor. The Shogun becomes the Emperor's Champion with the goal as to reunite the nation, protect it and help enforce the Emperor's will apart from the warlord's ambition throughout the land. My grandfather rose up from just a mere Daimyo to being a Shogun after defeating and outsmarting his rivals, and impressing the Emperor to give him that title and the power and influence that came along with it." Goji explained.

"Okay..." We were waiting for him to give us the bad news.

"My grandfather was an Orochi and my father was an Orochi, too. My grandfather was able to unite half of the realm before he had to pass the family heritage, honor, and role of uniting the whole nation to my father. It was my father who completed the unification of our country under the auspices of the Emperor after many years of civil unrest and harassment from the Grimm as we then driven them out of our lands. My people soon became prosperous as my father's last major battle with a former retainer and close friend of his due to both having served another Daimyo before them that was almost able to unite the realm together, but fell ill and left a very young son to take care of his clan. My father eliminated both his former friend and the son of the man he used to serve under him to ensure peace in our nation. My clan was called the Ryuoji. My actual real name is Ryuoji Takenaka." Goji revealed.

"Oh...shit." Everyone said in unison.

"It was true. My father was Ryuoji Nagamasa and my mother being Lady Hiromi, who gave birth to me, Tadashi, and Mieko. I was the eldest and groomed to take over my father's place as Shogun." Takenaka responded.

"Was?" I caught on.

"Yes...until that fateful day when of my father's subordinates, Saito Hiroshi, a Cobra Faunus, conspired with the White Fang and one of Salem's apprentices in his clandestine and ambitious bid to become Shogun himself. They worked together to undermine the security right under our noses and on that day when I was practicing my sword techniques as a young Orochi, they with Hiroshi's clansmen and armies infiltrated through the palace and initiated a military coup catching us all off guard." Goji said.

We stayed silent.

"Wow..." Aria remarked.

"It was catastrophic and the battle happened within the courtyard of the Emperor's palace that was close to where my father's castle and domain was with Grimm pouring into the capital city of Ryuko." Goji, or rather Takenaka recalled.

"Of course it was Grimm." Weiss growled.

"Blood was everywhere in the capitol and I had no such experience to war until that day when I killed a White Fang lieutenant that tried to kill my sister," Takenaka said looking down at his hands as his mind flashed back to when his hands were first covered in blood.

"You had to. We don't blame you." I said.

"I quickly gathered my brother and sister together and we decided right away that we needed to regroup with our cousins and friends. So we fought our way through trying to save many of our people as much as possible within my clan's castle and the Emperor's." Takenaka recalled.

"Good man." Aria said.

"We rescued the ones we were able to save and secured an escape route for them, but my father was the only one who remained in the castle. Being the devoted son I am to my father, I rushed alone to the throne room to rescue him. It was there where I saw my father having a fierce duel clashing blades with Blake's ex-lover and warmongerer, Adam Taurus." Takenaka said the Bull Faunus's name bitterly as if it was venomous and toxic for him to say it.

"No..." Blake looked down.

"Not only was it bloody, but it had been personal for Adam as he was hell bent on destroying my father. He did when he beheaded my father and I witnessed the execution with my own eyes. My father's head rolled in front of me while I was horribly stunned and devastated by the loss of my father. It was when he spat on my father's beloved manuscript that I lost it and charged madly at him with my bloodlust out of control as I thought of killing Adam and avenging my father right then and there." Takenaka said with tears starting to roll down from his eyes.

"And what happened next?" Yang asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Adam overpowered me. He was too angry and strong for me to defeat him. But not before I left him a deep scar across his chest. He wounded me in the arm forcing me to drop the Orochi Fang katana with my Raptor Claws damaged. He had me cornered with his sword ready to cut me down. I shut my eyes ready to meet my end, but the sword did not slash me, instead..." Takenaka trailed through a hesitant pause that lasted for 3 minutes in silence with everyone on the edge.

"...it was my younger brother, Tadashi."

"No..." Aileen covered her mouth from the shock.

"Oh gods...," Ruby stammered with tears rolling down.

Yang clenched her fists with her eyes turning lilac to red immediately.

"He blocked the blow for me..." Goji clenched his fists.

"...at the cost of his own life as he was slashed diagonally through the chest and gut. Before he died, he said to me, "Live...brother."."

No one said anything.

"In anger, I disabled and incapacitated Adam out of horrible fury and broke his mask and saw his face. Hateful, vengeful, angry, and broken. I was tempted to end his life, but not before he said that my father massacred his entire family in the Samurai Civil War. He urged me to kill him, but no matter how I justified myself, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Then I saw the White Fang grunts coming at me. I had no choice but to escape with my pride broken and our family's honor shattered while the capitol fell apart with the Emperor dead and Saito, who murdered the Emperor, backstabbed by none other than the agent of Salem that he conspired with, whose name was Cinder Fall," Takenaka said.

"Why didn't you kill him? You broke your pride, and according to the code...shouldn't you have killed yourself?" I asked.

"To this day, I still don't why I spared him...it was maybe that I spared him to show that I am not like the monsters that he views humanity as. I don't know. As for the code, that was my first thought, but before unsheathing the blade, I thought of my friends and what's left of my family. I thought and questioned if it was even honorable to even follow the Code when there's so few of us left and scattered. The image of my sister and my mother came into my mind and how unhappy they might be if they discovered that I committed suicide after we just lost our father and lord. Then the words of my dead brother ringed into my head. That's what made me turn away from following the code. The duty to live to preserve and rebuild my clan." Takenaka answered.

"And you are going to rebuild with us at your side." I said.

"Hmm...thank you, but before you all get too optimistic, there's more I should tell you," the Ryuoji Orochi said.

"What now?" Ruby asked.

"There used to be a thousand out of 50,000 people of my clan that survived the devastation. Today, there are only 15 of us left and that's including my sister, Mieko." Takenaka stated, "Lady Hiromi, our mother...she...she..." he looked down with his hand over his heart.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I assumed.

"She died from a broken heart. The death of her husband and my younger brother proved too much for her. She lost the will to live and she was ill three days after the devastation because she couldn't drink, sleep, eat, or do anything. She had been ill for weeks and everyday her life slipped further and further until she died in her sleep in the village that we took refuge in Nippon. My poor mother had grieved over the death of our dad, our brother, our nation, our people, and our home. She allowed that grief to be the death of her. That scarred my sister as well. Ever since our mom died, Mieko has been sensitive about life and death." Goji explained with more tears pouring from his eyes.

"I'm not suprised." I remarked.

"As for the fifteen, they are my friends, but we went on separate paths, looking for opportunities to rebuild ourselves. I came here to Vale to train to become a better warrior as a Samurai, an Orochi, and a Huntsmen. By luck, I reunited with two of the fifteen here as they too want to become Hunters," Takenaka said, "You have seen them several times, but you haven't met them formally. I kept in touch with them throughout."

"Who are they?" Everyone asked.

"Honda Toru, giant chunky man with big stocky arms and an even bigger potbelly, but can pack quite a punch and an enormous appetite. He's the Shugoki and can wield a kanabo that can turn into a gigantic gatling gun. The other is Katagiri Ayaka, cute-looking, beautiful, petite, about Weiss's height, but fierce and deadly. She's the Nobushi and wields the Naginata now modified to turn into a sniper rifle. So, in other words, she's quite the sharpshooter," Takenaka said.

"So she's a lot like Ruby, and he's a lot like Roadhog from Overwatch." I said.

"Pretty much, but don't ever say fat in front of Toru. He's sensitive about that and as soon as he hears someone talking about his...hugeness, he will go berserk. He will run you over like a bull and beat the ever loving crap out of you with his fists, club, or his belly." Takenaka warned everyone, "Believe me. I accidentally said that and he put me through quite the ringer and my back hurt for weeks after getting belly slammed."

"I won't, and wasn't planning on it." I said.

"Same..." Aileen agreed.

"Hope that goes for you all, especially you, Yang, since I know you would come up with a pun for his weight," Takenaka pointed his finger at Yang.

"I don't plan on it." Yang reassured Ryuji.

"Good... now I would like to get back studying for the Literature exam. I've already spent enough time in here as it is." Takenaka said as he got up and went to the Beacon library to study.

We all were looking out the door.

"Who would've guessed?" Yang said.

"Who would have thought that Goji would be actually royalty and belonging to a family that was close in power and position to someone like an Emperor. Not to mention that they're accomplished warriors of the sword." Akame remarked.

"He could give Ryu Hyabusa a run for his money." I remarked.

"I bet he could give Akame a run for her money, too, though, I think she would still beat him," Leone said.

"I agree. Ryuoji is great with the sword, but not as good as Akame." Weiss added.

"But don't leave out the possibility that he probably received ninja training making him trickier than an average Samurai," Ren pointed out.

"You received ninja training." Nora remarked.

"True, my dear," Ren replied.

"And let's not leave you two out of the spotlight." Ruby turned her attention to me and Aileen.

"Thanks, Ruby," Mecha said.

"It was shocking." Aria admitted.

"Yeah...you two suffered a lot of shit to get where you are right now," Coco said.

"I think Aileen had it worse." I said.

"No doubt about it," Yang affirmed.

"I mean, her parents were murdered in front of her." I added.

"And she was treated horribly by those horrible slavers." Mine said.

"She was sort of beaten." Blake replied.

"I must admit, looking back on it...it was satisfying." I said.

"It was satisfying? Seriously?" Aria took notice.

"Hey, it was satisfying to see those assholes die." I growled.

"That's dark for you to say something so grisly, even if they deserve it," Blake said.

"Hey. The world is a cruel place. It always has been." I said.

"You're right and Goji, or should I say, Takenaka would probably agree with you. Speaking of which, I really want to see his swordsmanship if he is what he is," Jaune said.

"I do want to see it...but he is studying right now." I pointed out.

"Hmmm...maybe later when he is going to train himself this evening and we might possibly encounter his two longtime friends that we haven't met yet." Ruby suggested.

"Maybe...but for now, we should rest." Jaune recommended.

"Good idea," Ruby agreed. Then she and her team went back to their dorm room to rest and so did everybody else.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are appreciated!**

 **Note:**

 **You could probably tell Goji helped write this with me. Being this chapter talking about his backstory**


	17. The Group Plays Rock Band 4 Pt 1

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **The Group Plays Rock Band 4 Pt. 1**

 **All the Franchises and their characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

As if any day in Beacon before something note-worthy happens, today was a normal day. The group already had breakfast, and were walking through the halls of Beacon Academy, towards the game room for some recreation.

"I sure feel like chilling out by slicing my enemies into pork chops," Ryuoji half-joked.

"In For Honor, I presume." Yang added.

"Yeah, pretty much." He answered.

"But don't you get bored playing the same game for most of the time. I mean I you love the game, but still..." Weiss argued.

"Yeah, but I could ask the same about Mecha playing Skyrim over and over again." Goji pointed out.

"Good point. Why don't we play something else new? Something...That you and Mecha haven't tried yet." Weiss suggested.

"Hmm...what is there to play?" Ruby asked the group. As they got closer, they heard some music playing.

"Who's juicing the music?" Yang asked.

"Yeah..." They all walked in to see me and Aileen playing Rock Band 4.

"Whoa...," Jaune said in surprise. Aileen was on vocals, and I was on drums. We were attempting Through The Fire and Flames by DragonForce.

"I wonder what game is that," Yang wondered.

Aileen was singing.

"...On a cold, winter morning, in a time before the light...in flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight!" She sang. I was slamming the sticks onto the drum set. The notes were coming in quick secession. Yang crept in first. She watched the screen as it showed what looked like a track, along with many colored gems flying towards the end of it. I then missed one note.

"Shit!" I swore. I paused the song.

"Alex, if it's so hard, then lower the difficulty." Aileen recommended.

"But if I do, the I'll never beat the hardest song on Rock Band 4 and get remembered for it! If you don't beat Through the Fire and Flames on Expert, then you aren't going to be called good." I said.

"Wow...he's rather picky for one song," Pyrrha noted.

"Oh, hey guys!" I turned around.

"Hello, Alex! I see that you missed a note of great importance," Yang smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I did. Shut up." I remarked. Yang chuckled knowing that her pun had hit the mark while the others groaned and face palmed themselves.

"This song is SO hard!" I complained.

"How long have you been struggling at that song?" Ren asked him.

"Let's see.. A year." Aileen answered.

"That long?" Blake said with her expression bearing shock.

"Ooh yeah." I replied. I stood up. "You guys want to try?" I asked.

"I am not sure if I am cut out for it," Weiss said feeling unsure.

"What about it is so scary?" I asked.

"It's just that...I have not played any video games before much less this one," Weiss shook her head.

"It's alright. You can do vocals, since you are a singer." I said.

"Sounds more than good enough for me," Weiss smiled.

"And us?" Ruby barged in.

"Well, there's four parts you can play. One is drums, one is guitar, one is bass, and one is vocals. Those are your selections." I explained.

"Which ones do you guys want?" Aileen asked.

"I will take the vocals since I have sung before for my fundraising concerts for my family's business," Weiss said.

"I am certainly taking the guitar!" Yang made her choice.

"I get dibs on drums." Ruby sat down on the stool.

"That leaves me with the bass," Blake said as she went to the said instrument.

"Anyone else?" I announced.

"I would like to give it a shot," Pyrrha stepped in.

"What "instrument?" I asked.

"Umm...what do you have left?" She asked.

"That's all, but we can switch off." I explained.

"That's cool...we're going to watch because we haven't seen a game like this before," Jaune said as he and the others decided to see how well Team RWBY will do with Rock Band 4.

"Alright...now..." I exited out of the song, and went to the song selection screen.

"You might want to try and pick a easy song, since it's your first outing.

Ruby and her teammates scrolled through the list until they found a song called "Headphones On" by Miranda Cosgrove.

"Why don't we try this one?" Yang suggested.

"I'm good with that." Blake added.

"Same." Weiss agreed.

"Cool. This should be a groovy one because this is one of my favorites," Yang said as the song is starting.

"So, you know how to play?" I asked.

"Well...no," Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Yeah...I mean like how does this work, Alex?" Blake added.

"So..." I started to explain each role. Guitar and Bass worked the same, where you pressed the corresponding button to the timing of the song, and hold it if there was a little line along with it, and hit the strum to activate it. Drums would just use the sticks they had in their hand to hit the drums, and, if playing on Pro Drums, hit the symbols. Vocals would sing the song as normal, and would also have to tap the microphone at specific moments in the song.

(Sorry, but it's kinda confusing for me as well, if that didn't make any sense. Seriously. I haven't played Rock Band in so long.)

"Do you girls get all of that?" Ruby asked her sister, Weiss, and Blake.

"Yeah." Yang replied.

"Yup." Weiss added.

"Uh huh." Blake smiled.

"Alright, then we can get started on the song." Ruby said confidently.

[Music of "Headphones On" starts]

"Wait- did you guys pick a difficulty?" I asked.

"We went for easy," Ruby replied.

"Good idea, since it's your first time." I said.

"Yeah, we wanna get the hang of our instruments before we delve into more difficulty settings," Yang said.

"Again, good idea." I repeated.

"You shouldn't challenge yourself too much when playing a game for the first time." Ryouji added.

"Can't risk that," Yang responded.

"Oh yeah." Ryouji said.

"Now let's get started shall we?" I inquired.

"Right." They un-paused the game and the song started.

Ruby and Yang began playing their respective instruments while Weiss sang,

"10:28 on the digital clock. I Know it is late but I just can't stop."

Weiss continued to sing.

"All this jumping around, all this wasting time. It's getting to be a habit of mine." Ruby was slamming on the drums. Yang was clicking the buttons on the guitar, all of Team RWBY was having a blast.

"You would think I didn't want to get paid. I'm not the type to procrastinate, but a girl can't always be well behaved." Weiss sang. "I wanna stay at home with my headphones on, with the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door." "I lost my keys in the mess I made. So I can't go anywhere anyway. So rock on with the headphones on," Weiss sang some more with Yang revving up her guitar.

Weiss and Blake sang next.

"I got a lot of nothing to do, I'm not getting it done and I love it too!" "Twenty four hours since I've been outside, But it feels okay, it feels alright!" Weiss and Blake sung the next part.

"I could go to school another day, don't understand why I dance all day!" Weiss and Ruby sang.

"You know what they say about, All work and no play!" Weiss and Yang sang as they sang and played the instruments to the beat.

"I wanna stay at home with my headphones on, with the stuff on the floor, and the lock on my door." Weiss continued.

"I lost my keys in the mess I made, So I can't go anywhere anyway, So rock on with the headphones on, With the headphones on." Weiss sang.

The song was almost over, but they had one last bit to do.

"Alright, we're almost done, girls! Let's keep this up!" Yang encouraged the group.

"Yeah!" Ruby, Weiss, and Blake shouted.

"I wanna stay home with my headphones on, With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door, I lost my keys in the mess I made, So I can't go anywhere anyway. I wanna stay home with my headphones on, With the stuff on the floor and the lock on my door, I lost my keys in the mess I made, So I can't go anywhere anyway." Weiss sang.

"Rock on, with the headphones on, With the headphones on, With the headphones on!" All of Team RWBY sang and played their instruments with such finality with a bang!

"Yeah!" The group jumped up in the air, as they finished the song.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOME!" Ruby cheered at the the top of her lungs.

"See? It's fun." I stood up.

"Yeah, having adrenaline pump through my body with this badass guitar! That's what I call epic," Yang said.

"Oh, trust me, there are more epic songs on the playlist. You just need to select them." I smirked.

"You're kidding." Yang replied. I shook my head in response.

"That song we were playing earlier? Through the Fire and Flames? Insanely epic." Aileen added.

"In that case, can me and my have my team have a go at it?" Jaune asked.

"Go ahead." I stepped back.

Team RWBY gave up their instruments and gave them to them. Pyrrha went for vocals, Jaune took guitar, Ren took bass, and Nora took drums.

"Let's try this one," Nora chose the song titled "Milwaukee" by The Both and chose the level to be easy.

The song started and the music came on.

"Are you guys ready?" Jaune asked his team as he began rocking his body to the beat.

"YEAH!" They responded.

"Rock n' Roll, baby!" Nora yelled with glee as she began beating on the drums with Jaune and Ren revving their guitar and bass.

"We walked over the bridge in Milwaukee, Past the statue of Fonz and the duck, With the wind kicking in and the sparrows all running amok." Pyrrha sang the vocals into her microphone.

"And that woman your friend who was pregnant, put your hand on her belly for luck, and I laughed cause' it's you and I knew that you were stuck." Pyrrha sang.

"You can tell, by the laugh in the dark, at the sound of the bell," Pyrrha and Jaune sang the next lyrics.

"You can tell, it's the nucleus burning inside of the cell, You can tell, it's the nucleus burning inside of the cell," Pyrrha and Jaune continued. Then Pyrrha took a break. The others kept rocking on.

"We got over that bridge and went walking, back to a table with cards to be dealt, and a show where the whole front row was taking pictures of itself," Nora and Ren sang next.

"And then man did your old friend turn the night on it's end, like your time was a bottomless well, but you grabbed me and said: come on back from the ledge for a spell." Everyone sang.

"You can tell, by the laugh in the dark, at the sound of the bell," Everyone sang.

"You can tell, it's the nucleus burning inside of the cell, it's the nucleus burning inside of the cell," Then Jaune and Pyrrha sang the last lyrics of the song as a pair.

Pyrrha then remained idle as the others kept rocking out.

Then when they finished the song, Team JNPR cheered and jumped into air out of sheer exuberation with Team RWBY and the others clapping for them.

"Now that was fun." Jaune said.

"We should do that again!" Nora shouted jumping up and down.

"I think one song's enough for us," Ren chuckled.

"It's certainly quite the experience." Pyrrha commented.

"Try playing the songs on higher difficulties. It's one hell of a time." I said.

"In a good way or a bad way?" Weiss asked.

"Both." I replied.

"If that's the case, then let me have at it!" Ryuoji slammed his right fist into left palm and then cracking his knuckles.

"Woah, there, cowboy. Calm down a bit." Aria said.

"I have been wanting to do this now that the opportunity has presented itself," Ryuoji said.

"I know, but, don't get so riled up about it." I replied.

"In fact, I would like you, Aileen, and Aria to join me in playing a song that I has been on my favorite list lately." Ryuoji explained.

"We'll join." I sat down on drums. "What song is it?" I asked.

"We Gotta Get Out of This Place by Grand Funk Railroad," Ryuoji stated.

"Right. From Kong Skull Island." I replied.

"Exactly." Ryuoji smiled as he took to the vocals as the music started and they are at Easy difficulty since he has not played the game.

The music started with the sound of the percussions and then I started beating on the drums while Aria played the guitar and Aileen played the bass. Then Ryuoji sang perfectly in tune with the hip-hop, rock song,

"In this dirty old part of the city  
Where the sun refuse to shine  
People tell me there ain't no use in tryin  
My little girl you're so young and pretty yeah  
And one thing i know is true  
You're gonna die before your time is through."

"Watch my daddy in bed a-dyin'  
Watched his hair been turnin' grey  
He's been workin' and slavin' his life away  
Oh yes I know it" Ryouji sang.

"He's been working so hard  
I've been working too babe  
Every night and day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
We gotta get out of this place  
If its the last thing we ever do," Ryuoji sang.

"We gotta get out of this place  
'cause girl, there's a better life for me and you

Now my girl you're so young and pretty  
And one thing I know is true, yeah  
You'll be dead before your time is due, I know it" Ryouji and Aileen sang.

"Watch my daddy in bed and tired  
Watch his hair been turning gray  
He's been working and slaving his life away  
I know  
He's been working so hard

I've been working too babe  
Every day baby

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
We gotta get out of this place  
If its the last thing we ever do," Ryuoji and Aria sang.

"We gotta get out of this place  
Girl, there's a better life for me and you  
Somewhere baby, somehow I know it" Ryouji and I sang.

"We gotta get out of this place  
If its the last thing we ever do  
We gotta get out of this place  
Girl, there's a better life for me and you  
Believe me baby  
I know it baby  
You know it too," Everyone in Team MAGA sang as the song ended with everyone else cheering for their performance.

"100 percent, baby!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah! Kong style!" Ryuoji said as he then did a wild, over the top imitation of King Kong by beating his chest like a gorilla.

"You did good, man." Aria patted his back.

"It was nothing." Ryouji replied.

"So who's up for more?" I asked.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Once again, thank GojiGrimlockSaurus for helping me write this chapter. The first three songs that have been preformed are all by his request. I plan on having the group play songs I want next time.**

 **Also, i** **ronically, The day I wrote this chapter, I actually got rid of my Rock Band stuff. Seriously. I got rid of my Guitars, (Three of them.) Keyboard, (Rock Band 3, FYI.) Microphone, and Drum set.**

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are appreciated!**


	18. The Group Plays Rock Band 4 Pt 2

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **The Group Plays Rock Band 4 Pt. 2**

 **All the Characters and the songs presented here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"I'm game!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Same!" Jaune added.

"I'm in!" Nora shouted.

"Let's do this!" Ren announced.

"Alright!" Everyone started to pick a song together.

"Pick Mississippi Queen! That song is great!" I recommended.

"I'm good with that. How about you guys?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm okay with this." Nora picked up the guitar. Pyrrha picked up the microphone. Ren went to the bass, while Jaune went to the drums. The song started.

"Mississippi Queen, If you know what I mean  
Mississippi Queen, She taught me everything" Pyrrha sang.

"Way down around Vicksburg, Around Louisiana way  
Lived a cajun lady, Aboard the Mississippi Queen" She continued.

"You know she was a dancer  
She moved better on wine" Pyrrha and Nora sang together.

"While the rest of them dudes were a gettin' their kicks,  
Boy I beg your pardon, I was getting mine!" Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren sang. Jaune was rocking out with his bass, Nora was hitting the drums very well.

* * *

"Mississippi Queen, If you know what I mean  
Mississippi Queen, She taught me everything  
This lady she asked me, If I would be her man  
You know that I told her, I'd do what I can" Pyrrha and Jaune sang.

"To keep her looking pretty  
Buy her dresses that shine" Pyrrha started to walk around the game room while singing.

"While the rest of them dudes were making their bread  
Boy I beg your pardon, I was losing mine" She continued.

"You know she was a dancer, she moved better on wine.  
While the rest of them dudes were a'getting their kicks,  
Boy beg your pardon I was getting mine!"

"Woah, Mississippi Queen!" Team JNPR concluded. Then, a big amount of colors flashed on their grids.

"Huh? What do we do?" Jaune asked quickly.

"GO NUTS!" I exclaimed. They all did exactly that as they started to create their own solos and melodies with the elated time. Then, it finished.

* * *

"Nice!" Nora exclaimed.

"This is so fun!" Pyrrha added.

"It's certainly a distraction!" Jaune added.

"Who's next?" Ren asked, hanging up his bass. Yang exclaimed.

"I'll go!" She shouted, taking sitting on the stool next to the drums.

"Me too!" Aileen shouted, taking the guitar.

"Sure, why not?" Goji grabbed the bass.

"Alex? You?" Weiss nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll pick the song." I grabbed the microphone and scrolled down to Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet.

"Oh my god, man." Ryouji remarked.

"Yep. We're gonna have a fun time with this." I remarked as I smiled. The song started.

* * *

"Go!" Everyone was jamming out for the beginning, and then they stopped.

"So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine." I sang. The group started again.

"I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine." I continued.

"Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey." Goji and I sang.

"Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare!" Aileen and I sang.

"Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!" Yang and I sang.

"I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!" Aileen and Yang sang...

 **"I said, are you gonna be my girl?" We all sang.**

"Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine." I sang.

"I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine." Yang and Goji sang. They both pointed to their lovers, who then blushed.

"Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya." I sang.

"Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare!" I sang, then pecked Aileen on the cheek.

"Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!" We all sang.

"I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!" We all sang yet again.

 **"I said, are you gonna be my girl?" The team sung.** I then took a break for a bit. The group still kept going.

"Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!" I began yet again.

"I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea!" We all finished the song.

* * *

"Yeah!" Yang yelled, jumping in the air.

"That was awesome!" Goji added.

"It definitely was." Aileen replied.

"Anyone?" I let the microphone go.

"I'm up." Weiss said.

"Same!" Ruby jumped to the drums.

"I'm in." Blake announced, making her way to the bass.

"And I'm in as well!" Aria sprung off the couch and towards the guitar. They looked for a song, and found Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash.

"Let's do this one!" Weiss suggested.

"Sure. I feel like I can get the hang of things now, so I'll pick the medium difficulty." Ruby said.

"I'll do the same." Aria agreed. As did the rest of the group. Then, the song started. Ruby, Aria, and Blake started first.

"Woo!" Weiss sang.

* * *

"Darlin' you got to let me know,  
Should I stay or should I go?" Weiss sang.

"If you say that you are mine  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
So you got to let me know  
Should I stay or should I go?" Weiss and Ruby sang. The melody repeated.

"It's always tease, tease, tease,  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
One day is fine and next is black!" Blake and Weiss sang.

"So if you want me off your back  
Well come on an' let me know  
Should I Stay or should I go?" Weiss sang.

"Should I stay or should I go now? Weiss sang while the song sped up it's progression of the notes.  
Should I stay or should I go now? The group repeated.  
Should I stay or should I go now?" The group repeated yet again.

"If I go there will be trouble,  
and if I stay it will be double.  
So come on and let me know!" Aria and Ruby sang.

"This indecision's buggin' me  
If you don't want me set me free!  
Exactly who I'm supposed to be?" Blake and Weiss sang.

"Do you even know which clothes fit me?  
Come on and let me know  
Should I cool it or should I blow?" Ruby and Aria sang.  
"Split!" Weiss sang.

"Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble,  
and if I stay it will be double.  
So come on and let me know,"

"Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble,  
and if I stay it will be double.  
So come on and let me know," Weiss repeated.

 **"Should I stay or should I go?"** Everyone sang. The song finished, with mostly everyone getting percentages over 95.

* * *

"Nice! We're good at this now!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'd figure this would be difficult, but it isn't!" Weiss added.

"Who's up?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going again!" I announced. I grabbed the guitar.

"I'm up!" Pyrrha shouted. She grabbed the Bass.

"I'm going!" Jaune went to the drums.

"I'm singing!" Nora sprinted to the mic.

"So, which one do you want to do?" Jaune asked.

"I know one." I smiled as I worked through the menu to Blitzkrieg Bop by The Ramones.

"What kind of a song name is that?" Nora asked, laughing.

"It's a cool song." I said, "And can be a little intense. But, nothing we can't handle." I explained.

"Alright, if you say so." Pyrrha picked Normal difficulty, as dd the rest of us, but I picked Hard.

"Either you're insane, or you're really good at this game." Jaune said.

"Both." I replied.

"Let's just go." Pyrrha advised for, putting the strap around her chest. The song started, but the singing didn't, not yet.

* * *

"Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go!" Nora sang.

"They're forming in a straight line,  
They're going through a tight wind," Nora and I sang.

"The kids are losing their minds,  
The Blitzkrieg Bop" Nora and Pyrrha sang.

"They're piling in the back seat,  
They're generating steam heat," Jaune and Nora sang.

"Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop." Nora sang.

"Hey ho, let's go,  
Shoot'em in the back now" Nora sang.

"What they want, I don't know  
They're all reved up and ready to go!" Nora sang.

"They're forming in a straight line,  
They're going through a tight wind,  
The kids are losing their minds,  
The Blitzkrieg Bop." Everyone sang.

"They're piling in the back seat,  
They're generating steam heat,  
Pulsating to the back beat,  
The Blitzkrieg Bop." Everyone continued to song.

"Hey ho, let's go  
Shoot'em in the back now  
What they want, I don't know  
They're all reved up and ready to go!" Nora shouted into the mic.

"They're forming in a straight line  
They're going through a tight wind  
The kids are losing their minds  
The Blitzkrieg Bop." Nora and I sang.

"They're piling in the back seat  
They're generating steam heat  
Pulsating to the back beat  
The Blitzkrieg Bop." Jaune and Pyrrha sang.

"Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go  
Hey ho, let's go!" Everyone shouted into the mic at the end.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Nora shouted.

"The only complaint I have is that it repeated the same lyrics and notes over and over and over again." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah...I get it." I replied.

"Now, who's next?" I asked.

* * *

So, the group ended up singing so many songs, from Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers,...

"-Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana, robbin' all the bank in the state of Indiana,  
She's a runner, rebel and a stunner, On her merry way, sayin' "Baby what ya' gonna?" Blake sang into the mic.

Say It Ain't So by Weezer,...

"Say it ain't sooo,  
Your drug is a heart-breaker!  
Say it ain't sooo,  
My love, is a life taker!" Aria sang.

Learn to Fly by Foo Fighters,...

"I'm looking to the sky to save me!  
Looking for a sign of life!  
Looking for somethin' to help me burn out right!  
I'm lookin' for a complication!  
Looking cause' I'm tired of lying!  
Make my way back home when I learn to fly high!" Team RWBY sang.

Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi,...

"I'm a cowboy!  
On a steel horse I ride!  
I'm wanted...Dead or Alive!  
Wanted...Dead or Alive!" Goji sang.

Cool for Cats by Squeeze,...

"The Indians send signals  
From the rocks above the pass,  
The cowboys take positions  
In the bushes and the grass,  
The squaw is with the Corporal  
She is tied against the tree,  
She doesn't mind the language  
It's the beating she don't need.  
She lets loose all the horses  
When the Corporal is asleep.  
And he wakes to find the fire's dead  
And arrows in his hats,  
And Davy Crockett rides around  
And says it's cool for cats!" Goji, Aria, and I sang.

And even Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. The most iconic training music there is. Yang had some good fun with it, throwing combos like she was once again, getting ready for a upcoming fight.

"Risin' up, back on the street...

Did my time, took my chances,  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive!" Yang put her fists up.

So many times, it happens too fast...  
You change your passion for glory,  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive! Yang threw a combo of punches.

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!" Yang threw an uppercut.

"And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all, in the eye of the tiger!

Face to face, out in the heat,  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive!

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight!  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival,  
And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night," Yang threw a hook.  
"And he's watchin' us all, in the eye of the tiger

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive!

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight!  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival,  
And the last known survivor, stalks his prey in the night!  
And he's watchin' us all, in the eyeeeeeeeeeeeee of the tiger!" Yang kept throwing combos.

"The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger!"

* * *

Until finally, after many hours of playing, we ended up playing one more song.

"Okay...I think we can do one more song and call it a day." I said slightly tired.

"Yeah...But which one?" Everyone started to think of something. Then, I thought of one song that would test us so well.

"I know." I walked to the controller and scrolled through the song list.

"Which song?" Goji asked.

"I Burn?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope. Good guess." I admitted.

"Some sort of theme?" Blake asked.

"Nope." I added.

"Uh...Something we've played already?" Aria asked.

"Sort of." I finally found it. Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce. The song that started this whole thing.

"Again?" Everyone asked.

"I want to it with a full band." I smiled.

"You sure? Remember how you raged last time?" Aileen reminded me.

"Oh yeah. But this will be much more fun with you guys playing as well." I said, sitting down on the drums.

"Anyone want to go with me?" I offered.

"I'm up." Yang stood up.

"Which instrument do you want? Cause' it will determine how difficult this will be for you." I advised.

"I'll go...guitar." Yang picked up the guitar.

"You sure?" I smiled, as I was a little worried.

"I like a little challenge." Yang chuckled.

"You won't like this one." I pointed to the song, which had five circles filled in, with demon heads on them, capitalizing on how difficult the song was for guitar. Along with that, the demon skulls are also on drums, so I was in for it as well.

"Oh boy." Yang sighed, but kept to the guitar.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"I got vocals." Aileen stepped up.

"We can have two extra singers, y'know." I pointed out.

"Right..Pull out the other microphones." Aileen said. I stood up and grabbed two other similar microphones. I plugged them in, and asked everyone who would want to be in.

"I can be in." Weiss stepped up to the second microphone. Aria also sang.

"We need a bass player." I announced. "Goji?" I motioned for him to come up.

"How hard is it?" He asked.

"Not really hard for Bass." I answered for him.

"Sure. I'll give it a try." Goji picked the guitar. And now, the difficulty select.

"Well, I'm obviously going for Expert again." I selected expert.

"I'll go expert as well." Aileen, Yang, and even Goji agreed. The loading screen came in, giving me enough time to brief them on this.

"Okay, so...Yang and I will have the hardest time on this. Aileen, then Goji." I explained.

"It can't be that hard." Yang exaggerated. The song loaded in, and Yang immediately regretted that remark. Her board was filled with gems. "HOLY SHIT!" She swore.

"Jeez!" Goji added.

"Stay focused on your board." I said.

"Yeah..." Goji admitted. Another maybe...30 seconds came in. Then, the lyrics started.

* * *

"On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light,  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight!  
When the darkness has fallen down, and the times are tough all right  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight!" Aileen and I shouted.

"Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore,  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores!  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain, we watch them as we go!  
In fire and pain, and once again we know!" Everyone shouted.

"So now we fly ever free  
We're free before the thunderstorm,  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on!  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our SOULS!" Aileen and I shouted.

[Chorus:]  
"So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone!  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" Aileen and I shouted.

Then the solos came in. Yang's fingers were metaphorically on fire.

"My god this is insane!" Yang complained.

"I told you this is hard!" I shouted while I was focusing on my own thing. The solos finished, and she breathed...and it started again.

"Oh come on!" Yang got back to work.

"As the red day is dawning,  
And the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above  
With resentment in their eyes..."  
"Running back from the mid-morning light  
There's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land  
To a life beyond the stars!" Aileen sang.

"In your darkest dreams see to believe  
Our destiny is time  
And endlessly we'll all be free TONIGHT!" I screamed.

"And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone!  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on!" Everyone sang.

"So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone!  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on!" Aileen and I shouted.

The solos started again, but they were different.

"This is the worst!" Yang complained. Then, a time came for us to gather our bearings.

"Woooaaahh...Woaaah,...Woaah...  
Wooooaaahh...Woaaah,..Woaah..." Aileen sang softly. She then took a break from singing.

About 3 minutes of soloing later...

"Now here we stand with their blood on our hands...  
We fought so hard now can we understand...  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can...  
For freedom of every Man!" Aileen sang once again.

"So far away we wait for the day,  
For the lives all so wasted and gone!  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry OOOOONNNNN!" Everyone sang. At this point, everyone was getting hyped for the end. Then, we hit the ending. And the Golden Stars, meaning we doubled the score it takes to get 5 stars on a song.

"GOLDEN STARS, EVERYBODY!" I shouted. And the epic ending. (See the ending of this on Rock Band 4 with a full band and you'll understand why me and the group gets so hyped.)

Long story short, we got that part 100 percent. Then, we finished. I finally 100% the song. As did EVERYBODY ELSE.

* * *

"YEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I gave a battle cry as I sprinted around the room.

"WOOO HOOOOO!" Yang screamed.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Goji yelled.

"Finally!" Aileen remarked as she kneeled down.

"That was so epic!" Yang squealed.

"You were amazing!" Goji complimented her. "We all were!" He cheered everyone on.

"FINAAALLLLYYYY!" I screamed.

"He's certainly happy." Aileen remarked, smirking as well.

"Yeah, I mean, he finally beat the song on expert, with 100 percent." Goji said.

"YEEESSSSSS!" I screamed again.

"Shut up!" Ruby asked, annoyingly.

"No! Oh my god..." I was actually crying. "Yes! Thank you, Monty!" I prayed. So I kept crying and being happy for the next 5 minutes. We also discovered we were #1 on the WORLD leaderboard. This was a dream come true, at least for me.

 **FIN**

* * *

By the way, I wish this would happen, but, disclaimer, I am no where near as good as that.


	19. The Awkward Stampede

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **The Awkward Stampede**

 **All of the characters here belong to their owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Everyone was standing in a circle as they watched a wounded Aileen and I stand still. Our clothes partially torn, blood and cuts on our bodies, a problem emerged.

"How did we end up here..." Ryouji asked himself.

Flashback...

I was preparing for a trip back to my hometown for a visit with friends and family. I needed to pack, so I had to get a few bags. I asked Aileen for some. She got me one and handed me...a pink suitcase.

"Is this good?" She asked.

"It's great, Aileen, thanks." I ignored it's color.

"...For brining daphadils to your Unicorn." Ryouji remarked, smiling.

"It's just for my extra stuff." I groaned.

"What kind of extra stuff if I may ask?" Ryuoji said looking at the suitcase with a weird look to him.

"Just anything extra that doesn't fit in this." I pulled out the suitcase full of my clothes.

"Anything dangerous or crazy that I need to know?" Ryuoji asked kinda joking, yet kinda not.

"No. Nothing like that." I insisted.

"Okay...so nothing out of the ordinary. Good, because I just want a nice relaxing vacation to cool my overcooked brain off for the summer," Ryuoji said.

"I'm going alone, remember?" I said.

"Oh...whoops, but man, I am looking forward to my own summer vacation." Ryuoji said clenching his fist.

"Everyone is. I need a big break from school." I remarked, rolling my eyes at the fact.

"We all need it." Yang added.

"Anyway, I should be off." I walked away.

"Right have fun time man with your girlfriend," Ryuoji said, but underneath his smiling exterior he had a mischievous mind as he had something planned for his buddy.

Aileen got into the car after she and Alex had packed the suitcase and bags away in the car, but...

As soon as Alex sat onto the driver seat, a farting sound from the seat could be heard that resounded for miles.

"Goji...!" I shouted.

After dealing with him, I got to my destination.

1 week later...

Everyone was waiting at the entrance to Beacon, waiting for me. Aileen actually came back, but I stayed behind.

"It'll be good that he's back." Ryouji said.

"Because I have something special waiting for him," Ryuoji was mentally laughing in his thought process.

"Dude, he was already pissed off at you for that fart joke you did a week ago." Aileen pointed out.

"Oh come on, that was just a belated April Fool's Day joke. It's not going to happen again. I promise ya," Ryuoji said.

"I hope so." Aileen smirked. Ruby came in behind them with the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" Ruby shouted.

"Hi Ruby! How are you doing?!" Ryouji asked her.

"We're doing good. Just waiting for him." Aileen answered.

"What's the story?" Yang asked being curious as to what's holding him up.

"I don't know. He hasen't responded to my texts." Aileen added.

"I know he responds to you almost instantaneously, but this is pretty unusual for him not to do so," Nora remarked.

"Yeah..."

"Then, they heard a portal open, and I came through.

"Hey, listen, listen!" I ran to them. Everyone turned to face me.

"If anybody askes you, I was at GameStop, okay?" I then bolted it away.

"Wha...what?" Ryouji looked back towards me.

"What's going on?" Yang asked. Then, they heard some rumbling sound. The group looked at the ground and noticed the pebbles on the ground shake. They all looked at the portal and...an angry mob of girls running towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed. The whole group's mouthed widened. Many ran out of the way, since the girls wern't stopping. Aileen, however, was the only one to still be there.

"Aileen!" Ryouji ran and grabbed her and pulled her away. As the mob passed, everyone was shrugging their shoulders.

I was still running, but I found myself at a wall, blocked off of an escape route. I turned around, frightened of the group. They kept coming closer. I then looked at my katana and pulled it out, and turned it into it's cannon mode. That made the girls stop in their tracks. The Beacon Academy group then came in behind the group.

"I can't see!" Nora complained.

"What is going on here?!" Yang shouted. They started to make their way though the crowd.

"What's with these girls?!" Jaune said to himself as he pushed his way through the angry crowd.

"I don't know, but it looks like they have a grudge against him." Pyrrha noted.

"Time to break their legs then!" Nora grinned as she jumped in front of Alex while wielding her Magnihild in its hammer form scaring the mob of girls off.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" I shouted, pushing her away.

"I'm gonna break their legs!" Nora exclaimed, showing off her Magahild.

"I'm just pulling out my weapon so I won't get trampled by these girls!" I said, wanting no harm done.

"A show of force wouldn't hurt for once. That would get these hussies off of you indefinitely!" Weiss showed her Myrtenaster pointing her blade at the mob.

"Back off, you guys!" I insisted.

"And who is this?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Friends!" I shouted.

"Sure, they're friends, and then you make moves on them!" Another yelled.

"It was one time!" I shouted.

"Wait...I know these voices." Aileen said.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked.

"Alex and my classmates." Aileen answered.

"What?! These harpies are yours and Alex's classmates?" Yang said in astonishment, "I find that hard to believe."

"They are." Aileen pushed her way though the crowd and up to me.

"Yo!" She shouted.

"YOU!" One of the girls hissed at her in recognition.

Aileen smiled.

"Why are they here, again?" She whispered into my ear.

"I don't know! There was just this big group, and then they started to chase after me!" I explained.

"Group? It's a mob." Aileen corrected me.

"Whatever." I said.

"How could you do this to us?" Someone yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"How could you choose her over us?" She yelled.

"And what's wrong with that?" Yang said crossing her arms over her bodacious, perky assets of her chest.

"He wooed us many times!" Someone shouted.

"I did for practice! ALL of you were tools for me!" I shouted.

"Okay...STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" Yang screamed making the whole place quiet afterwards. Everyone was silent after Yang's assertion.

"Why don't we start one by one with each of the girls as to make this smoother and cleaner than everybody shouting at each other all at once." Yang suggested.

"That's not how this works." I said.

"I can make it work." Yang pulled out her Ember Celica.

"Alright...alright...no need to get aggressive on us, girl!" One of the girls shouted.

"Hypocrite," Pyrrha muttered silently so that only her team can hear her, no one else.

"Hey, wait a second...you're that Yang Xiao Long girl we met when you guys went to the beach!" Someone shouted.

"Summer? You're here?" I asked.

"Damn right I am, and you have a lot to answer for!" Summer shouted.

"What's so surprising about that? I thought I told you that we're done, Summer," Alex said to her.

"Oh, we're not done yet." She replied.

"Hey, man." Another blonde appeared.

"Piper?" I shouted in surprise.

"And don't forget me!" Another came out.

"Sydney?" I shouted.

"Remember when you kissed me?" Sydney asked.

"Oh god, this again..." I rolled my eyes. "It was a long time ago! Leave it in the past!" I shouted.

"And remember when you wanted to have a..."good time" with me?" Piper asked.

"We never did that!" I yelled. Aileen gave me a glare as she asked,

"Don't tell me you had...sex with them?"

"Oh, god no!" I shouted.

"Hey! What about the time we made out under a tree?" Sydney shouted. I widened my eyes and glared at her. She smirked.

"You...liked other girls at the same time, if not before me?!" Aileen shouted. The mob gave a,

"Oooooooooohhhhh..." Making me blush and get nervous.

"Maybe..." I slowly said.

"Arrgh..." Aileen clenched her fists. She then attacked me. My head snapped sideways from Aileen's punch!

I backed away, and we stood at a standstill.

"Aileen...don't do this. Please." I begged her.

"You had this coming!" Someone shouted. Aileen punched me in the face a couple of times before she gut punched me.

I still didn't fight back.

"Get the mob out of here. This could get ugly." I told the group. I put my fists up.

"Gotcha!" Yang said as she grabbed Summer and threw her out.

Nora shot her grenade launcher up into the air, causing the mob to run back through the portal. I closed it. Aileen kicked him right in the nuts crushing them!

"Aaah!" I screamed, kneeling down.

"You...Alex. Are a good-for-nothing playboy!" Aileen screamed at him.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" I insisted.

"Didn't mean it?! Alex, relationships like that and this are not meant to be done without knowing what the hell you are doing!" Aileen kicked me in the gut.

"I was a stupid kid back then! Back when I was a freaking idiot!" I shouted, standing up.

"That what? You didn't know any better?!" Aileen screamed.

"Yeah! I didn't know what I was getting into back then!" I shouted.

"You could have told someone that you trusted or can help you!" Aileen yelled.

"I..." I couldn't say anything now. I didn't know what to do that wouldn't piss her off any farther.

I looked at the group off in the distance. They shook their heads in disgust.

"How could you?" Yang asked.

"I'm sorry...," Alex said, "...I was reckless."

They wern't having it. Especially Aileen, who just punched me in the face yet again. I backed up, and this time, I felt a little blood on my mouth. This triggered me to fight back.

"Alright..." my right eye then became a red color, flashing like a red light for a moment. Then, I charged at her, and we traded blows.

"This is not what I hoped to be a good time," Ryuoji said facepalmed himself.

"Hey, it's not our fault. It's that mob's fault, but still, how could he do this?" Aria remarked.

"Don't think that he's the only one. Many of our peers are like him that have gotten into...scandals like this before," Ryuoji said.

"Does that mean you?" Aria asked.

"No...I never went into that," Ryuoji said.

"Then who did?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't say who has done it...it's just this generation have not been so careful with premarital sex," Ryuoji said carefully.

"Right." Yang agreed. Aileen came flying backwards and crashing on the ground.

Alex breathed heavily with his fist outstretched.

"I didn't want to do this, Aileen." I said. I looked at her face, now slightly bruised and bloody.

"But you had this coming, you bitch," Aileen hissed with venom.

"And so did you when you caused me to drip blood." I hissed back. Ryouji wanted to jump into the fray to stop it.

But Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Blake held him back.

"Please...let me stop them." Ryouji pleaded.

"You'll only get in their way," Pyrrha sadly stated.

"That's the point!" Ryouji shouted.

"And allow you be killed?! Look at them, none of them are at talking terms right now!" Blake shouted.

Ryouji accepted that this could end badly for one of them.

"Yang? Can't you try something?" He pleaded.

"No...this is something that they will have to sort out themselves," Yang shook her head.

"Ah...But..." Ryouji studdered.

"No buts!" Jaune shouted surprising him.

"Jaune...you...," Ryuoji couldn't find the words.

"This is between them. Let them be." Ren remarked.

Ryuoji said nothing, taking in the painful reality that this was not his to intervene.

He actually looked away to avoid seeing the carnage.

I unsheathed my Katana, and Aileen took out her Axe.

"We didn't have to do this, Aileen," I said with some remorse.

Aileen was silent. She didn't respond.

"Talk to me, come on." I added.

"There's nothing to talk about. Not anymore." Aileen said emotionlessly.

I narrowed my vision towards her.

"Very well. It seems talking won't solve this." I remarked.

We both stared and glared at each other.

Then we clashed blades.

I went in for a slash, but we clashed blades for a second before backing off. Aileen went on the offensive by slashing 5 times with her oversized axe. I dodged all of them, and it left her wide open for a good strike to the chest. It hit her and she backed away. She now had a nasty gash on her chest. She kneeled to ease the pain.

"Give it up, Aileen. Please, I don't want to kill you," Alex pleaded with her.

"Hmph." Aileen grunted while standing up.

"What happened was in the past. Back then I was a different man, I was angry, lost, and depressed when my father and mother almost broke up, tearing us apart!" Alex said.

"That doesn't change how you betrayed me!" Aileen shouted.

"Back then everything seemed to be against me and I was all alone! I needed to have anything to ease the pain and depression that engulfed me every day, even if that dating different girls! If you were in my place, what would you have done when you had no one to look up to?!" I yelled.

"I would've waited for the one!" Aileen explained.

"The One?" I asked.

"The one who cared for me! You!" Aileen shouted.

"I still do! That's why I stopped doing it!" I yelled. "Because I love you so much!" I roared.

"If you loved me, you would've waited." Aileen remarked as she then suddenly appeared behind me and slashed me in the back. I was launched over towards the group.

"And you think killing me will solve anything?" I asked gritting my teeth from the pain of the wound.

"I won't kill you. I just plan to hurt you. Really. Really bad." Aileen said.

"And the pain will only get worse because it won't end here. You're not going to find peace from hurting me, Aileen. It will encroach into your life until you become a broken shell of yourself. A monster... not unlike the Grimm." I responded.

The group was very scared for what us two were saying.

"If I become a monster, I don't care. This is too much for me to live by." Aileen replied.

"If this is too much for you...then do whatever you will." I dropped my weapon.

"So this is going to be easy, then?" Aileen taunted.

"If this is so painful to you, then why are you here fighting me when you know you are free to leave and look for another boyfriend, or kill me right here and now, though, that would put you in the list of criminals along with Roman Torchwick?" I said, "Unless of course, that in your heart, you still love me and that's why you are angry with me, because you care about me."

"Don't compare me to them!" Aileen pointed her weapon at me.

"That's what you say, but your body is doing that Roman would have done otherwise on his bad day. You are better than that," Alex said approaching her.

"Arrgh..." Aileen kept growling.

"Come on, Aileen. Drop Armageddon." I said, opening my arms. Then, Aileen went into one last rage.

She spun her axe, like a tornado, causing for me to get launched up into the air. She threw her axe up into the air as well. She then jumped around a hundred feet in the air and grabbed Armageddon. She then fell to the ground right towards my body.

"SOULSTOKE CELEBRATION!" She then created a blow so powerful she destroyed the ground near the blast area. She landed around a few feet away from my body. The smoke cleared, and I was on the ground, bloodied, clothes torn, and near death.

Ruby and the others could only watch helplessly as Mecha was at his girlfriend's mercy.

Ryouji wasn't having any of it and broke free of the group's grip and ran to my body.

"AILEEN, STOP!" Ryuoji shouted.

"I have." She responded. She put her axe away.

"Have what?! Killed your boyfriend?! Well guess what, not only you have destroyed him, but you destroyed whatever relationship you have with me, Aria, Ruby, Yang, and everyone else that you loved!" Ryouji angrily shouted.

"Oh, have I now?" Aileen asked.

"Yes! He was not only your friend, but mine and everyone else's as well! You wanna talk about being hurt?! Look who else you're hurting right!" Then Ryuoji grabbed and yanked Aileen forcefully by her hair and he roared,

"LOOK AT THEEEEEMMMM!"

Aileen saw how distraught the group was. Everyone was either crying or furious at Aileen and my battle.

"Does this look right to you?! Do you ever think that you can look at them or me straight in eye for committing something so destructive and evil as murdering your boyfriend?! HUH?!" Ryuoji gripped tighter onto her hair.

"No. I can't." Aileen admitted.

"Do you even understand what you've done here today?!" Ryouji shouted in her face.

"No...yes...oh, gods, what have I done?" Aileen stared at the near-dead body of Alex in horrified shock. Mortified at the hands that have his blood, Aileen ran away crying.

"Aileen!" Ryuoji shouted. He was about to go after her until...

"G-g-goji...l-l-leave her be...," I said weakly.

"But...What about her?" Goji asked.

"Give her a bit..of ti.." I coughed up blood. "-Time to reflect on her...actions..." I said.

"We can only hope," Ruby said glumly looking at where Aileen ran off to.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Goji helped with me on this chapter, yada yada, yada.**


	20. Aftermath & Beacon Brawl

**Beacon Shenanigans**

 **Aftermath and Beacon Brawl**

 **All of the characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Aileen was in the Team MAGA's dorm room sobbing her eyes out after her duel that almost ended in her killing me. That was, until her team, except me, entered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aileen screamed waving her hand away motioning them to leave her. Yet, despite her wishes, they didn't.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aileen shrilled.

"We can't leave you here." Ryouji said.

"After what I have done?" Aileen sobbed.

"No. We can't." Aria agreed.

"Why?" Aileen questioned with teary eyes.

"He asked us to." Ryouji replied.

"Mecha?" Aileen asked in between whimpers.

"Yes."

"I can never come back to him," Aileen choked up.

"Yes you can. He forgave you." Aria replied, walking into the room.

"What? You sure?" Aileen asked.

"Oh yeah! Why do you think he dropped his weapon in the middle of your duel?" Ryouji pointed out. Now that she thought more about it, it would make more sense for me to drop his weapon because...I still love her much to forgive her for overblowing the situation.

"Though, he still is a little upset at you. It's understandable, considering..." Ryouji stopped himself. Aileen looked down. Aria nudged Ryouji's shoulder.

"Dude!" Aria hissed.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" Ryouji threw his hands up in the air. Then Aileen started crying again. Ryouji sighed as he then quickly remedied the situation.

"Aileen, c'mon." Ryouji sat next to her and put his hand around her back, comforting her.

Aileen took her time to calm herself down as she slowly wiped away her tears.

"I-I'm sorry..." Aileen said.

"It's okay, Aileen. We've forgiven you," Aria hugged Aileen comforting her.

"How can you? I get Mecha can, but why you two?" Aileen asked.

"Because you are like a sister to me and Aria," Ryuoji answered in a brotherly tone, "And I hate to see my sister cry and downtrodden for long."

"Th-thanks.." Aileen got up and walked out. "Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the courtyard...he's waiting for you," Aria answered. Aileen waited for a second.

"Should I go alone?"

"Yeah," Ryuoji answered patting her back.

Aileen gulped, expecting something, and walked to the courtyard alone. She came in contact with RWBY and JNPR on the way.

"Oh...hey...guys..." Aileen greeted her friends. All of them looked at her with mix of sympathy and anger on their part.

"Um...how's he doing?" Aileen asked.

"He's okay...he has calmed down now. But please do make it up to him, Aileen," Ruby said to her.

"That's why I'm going right now." Aileen answered.

"Good." Weiss replied. But Yang had a bone to pick with her. Yang grabbed Aileen by the collar and pulled her close to her face to the point that Aileen could see the white in her eyes.

"Listen to me, Aileen. And listen to me well. If I see that you hurt your boyfriend in any way, I going to make you have a date with the hospital. Got me?" Yang demanded. Aileen shoved Yang away.

"Back off. I've already got enough trouble." Aileen growled.

"Then don't give me any more reason to serve you more with my spicy knuckle sandwich," Yang threatened her.

Aileen could tell Yang was waiting to say that.

"Yeah...got ya." Aileen hissed as she walked away. But, Yang didn't like Aileen's tone, so she tackled her.

"You just did." Yang then punched Aileen in the face.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Aileen punched Yang back.

"The way you talked to me really pissed me off. You sound like that you really didn't care to listen to me. And now you are going to get it!" Yang punched Aileen five times in the face before she grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in headbutting her right in the temple.

"Yang! Stop!" The group ran to her. Yang stopped as she just stood over the fallen form of Aileen with her eyes glowing red. Aileen slowly stood up, blood dripping down her face. Yang then spit her in the face and backed away.

"And that wasn't nesessarry either." Aileen growled.

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" Ruby yelled at Aileen and her ticked off older half-sister.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I wasn't being hostile!" Aileen defended herself.

"OH really?!" Yang growled sarchastically.

"I just wanted to get it over and done with!" Aileen said.

"You sure? Not giving me any attitude?!" Yang growled.

"What if I did? Look, I just had a crappy day today! And I am not in the mood for any more interruptions! Especially from a blonde hot-headed bitch like you!" Aileen let her temper get the best of her and that only provoked Yang into a fit of fury.

Yang screamed as she ran over Aileen and then lifted her up. She next charged and slammed her into a statue nearby with her hand wrapped around her throat.

"You DARE?!" Yang hissed.

Aileen felt her air supply to her lungs now cut off as Yang was putting a lot of her strength into her grip.

Aileen then challenged her.

"Go on...FUCKIN' do it!" Aileen hissed, saliva falling from the side of her mouth.

"No...," Then Yang just threw Aileen across the courtyard like a rag doll until Aileen stopped rolling and was on her back.

"I have enough. And you better apologize. Otherwise, I will end you if you continue to hurt your boyfriend." Yang said to her with contempt.

"I would advise against it." A familiar voice said. It was me, having my katana in the ground. Aileen said nothing when we locked eyes. We would talk in a second.

"Mecha?!" Yang shuddered a bit.

"What the hell, Yang?" I growled.

"Your girlfriend had quite the negative attitude to slight me. She asked for it. If not for almost killing you, then for becoming a bitter, angry bastard with nothing but contempt," Yang explained.

"I don't believe that," I replied coldly.

"She hissed at me," Yang shot back.

"Bullshit." I replied.

"What was that again?!" Yang snarled at him with her forehead pressing against mine.

"Bull. Shit." I replied.

"Alex...," Yang grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt with her body's Aura glowing bright Yellow as she grew into her Amazonian form of 12 feet tall that was before she would transform into her more titanic dragon form.

"Is this really nessesary?" I shouted.

Yang said nothing as she gritted her teeth holding Alex in her hand.

"Do you want to throw down?" I growled.

The others appeared in the courtyard.

"Yang?!" Ryouji shouted.

"If that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to give you that," Yang replied as she then began applying pressure to her grip crushing Alex.

"I would prefer not to..," I offered one more chance to not fight.

Yang, not convinced, then shoved my head in between her massive breasts and began applying force into them to crush him.

"Then apologize to me for calling me a bitch, or I'll make your head into a bloody paste with my humongous "girls" here." Yang demanded.

"This is gonna hurt." I said, as I then did a twirling attack and cut her assets up a bit. I fell to the floor. I unsheathed my katana.

"Aaaarrrggghh! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Yang sailed her right fist onto Alex only for her to punch the ground rather than Mecha who rolled out of the way.

Yang then charged up a fireball and flung it at me. I then pulled out a smaller blade and reflected it like how Genji from Overwatch can. I reflected it and it hit Yang straight in the body.

"Hah! That will take more than that to take me down!" Yang yelled as her Aura healed the slash wounds on her breasts. She cracked her knuckles as she readied to punch and crush Alex with her meaty fists.

"Hm." As the fist flew to the ground, I jumped on it and ran up her fist to her back. I then jumped up, and stabbed my sword in her back. I then ran across her back, making one large cut.

"Why you!" Yang kicked back hitting him in the sternum and chest sending him crashing into a pillar. She then concentrated her Aura as she converted some of the energy to make herself bigger.

"I must be bigger...stronger!" Yang said as she became more of a giant musclebound brute with jumbo-sized boobs easily bigger than her head.

Once she grew up to 20 feet in height, she stomped over to Alex and slammed her foot onto him pinning him down deep into the soil.

"Arrrgh..." I growled as I tried to get Yang's hand off my body.

Sensing the struggle underneath, she slammed her foot onto him fast multiple times.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"How does it feel, huh?!" Yang roared.

Yang kept the pressure onto him as she then pulled his legs onto herself.

"What are you doing now?!" I yelled.

"Teaching you that calling me a bitch means you're going to be in a world of pain!" Yang screamed.

Then Aileen ran and punched Yang in the face, letting go of me, and being sent back several feet.

"Thanks...," I said. Aileen held her hand out and helped me up.

"Aileen...," Yang was pretty pissed off at this point.

"Like I said, back off." Aileen growled, really wanting this to stop. Yang and Aileen simply stood across each other glaring at one and another.

"And I recommend it too." I defended her. Yang really thought about it for several minutes before she sighed coming to her decision,

"Fine...I will back off."

"Thank you. Jeez.." I remarked.

"Make good use of it. Otherwise, I am kick you both asses," Yang said as she shrank down to her normal height.

"You seem pretty upset." I noticed.

"Because I don't want to lose you both. That's why...no matter how harsh I may sound to you, guys," Yang admitted.

"And yet you went on a complete rampage just a little while ago." I said.

"You know how mad I can get and the rampage that usually comes along with it. Well, your girlfriend and you have just unwisely pissed me off with that crappy attitude of yours." Yang said.

"I was nearly killed. We are all in a crappy attitude." I pointed out.

"Good point. Good point. But I want to apologize for going too far," Yang remarked.

"Thank you for apologizing." Aileen said.

"And I am sorry for pissing you off as well. Same goes for Aileen as well." I apologized.

"Thanks for that." Yang walked away.

"Thanks, sister." Ruby thanked her sister for letting it go.

"I don't want to talk about it." Yang said, walking past them. Ruby said nothing as did the others who just stood watching Yang leave.

"That was hard for her. Leave her be." Weiss remarked.

"I think that's the best." Blake stated.

The group looked at me and Aileen as well.

"We should give them some space." Weiss advised.

"Yeah...," Ruby agreed. So they left, leaving me and Aileen out in the cold weather. It started to rain.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Aileen choked, "For lashing out at you when I should have listened instead."

"You were in the heat of the moment. I don't blame you." I explained.

"How could you not? I almost killed you because of that!" Aileen screamed.

"In this world, that kind of stuff happens a lot. Especially to me for some reason." I remarked.

"You should have not forgiven me for accusing you like that. I am no better than those wusses you used to hang out with," Aileen looked down with tears stinging her face.

The rain was pouring now.

"You're better than them." I said.

"How?" She asked in response.

"You stuck with me. Through thick and thin." I said. Aileen then thought of how many times she stood up for her boyfriend during times when he was really weak and vulnerable both physically and mentally.

"You...you're right..." Aileen whimpered. I then slowly approached her and hugged her. "Gods...Alex...I-I love you so much...that it hurts...it hurts..." Aileen sobbed into my chest. I started to silently weep. I still let Aileen's thoughts run out. "...it hurts...it hurts...hurts...hurts...," Aileen sobbed further.

I then took her hand. We walked into the school.

"Where are we..." Aileen asked. We walked through the halls of the dorms. We passed by everyone else. They were confused as to what was happening.

"Huh?" Ryouji asked. We went into the dorm room and I locked it. Aileen was standing in the middle of the room. I turned and faced her and said,

"Take off your clothes."

Aileen did what I wanted her to do.

I took mine off as well.

"Wha-right now?" Aileen asked.

"You got a problem with that?" I asked.

I took mine off as well.

"Wha-right now?" Aileen asked.

"You got a problem with that?" I asked.

"Oh, no." Aileen smiled in what looked like a long time.

Aileen then went up to her boyfriend and locked her lips with his as they went into a deep passionate kiss with their hands touching each other's bodies.

The others started to put their ears to the door, listening to what we were doing.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Nora asked.

"Quiet. They'll come after us if they know!" Ruby hissed quietly.

Then they heard husky moaning and gasps along with the slapping of flesh against flesh and some sounds of sucking on one's flesh and the other coming from the room.

"Okay..." The others backed away for a second.

Then they heard very loud thumping from the bed and finally they heard Aileen and Alex screaming out their names in pure bliss as they reached their climax.

"Would you look at that! Alex is becoming a man!" Yang yelled.

"About time!" Ryuoji and Lubbock said in unison.

Then, a cannonball came flying through the door, almost hitting them.

"Get your asses out of here!" I roared out.

"Maybe...not." Yang smiled.

I then threw a sword at them, barely missing them.

"LEAVE!" I shouted. Everyone scrammed faster than Ruby could say Zwei.

"Man. They're a great bunch, but they can be a pain the ass sometimes." I remarked.

"What you said, brother." Aileen replied naked.

"At least we're alone again..." I put my hands on her assets, squeezing them.

"Careful." Aileen bit her lip.

Aileen moaned as she felt his hand pinching her nipples driving her crazy in her aroused state.

We continued to kiss. After a good 20 minutes of that, we stopped.

"You want to know something?" Aileen asked.

"What's that?" I asked in response.

"All is forgiven." Aileen answered.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Goji helped with around 50% of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Reviews, Faves, and Follows are appreciated!**


End file.
